Inmune a sus encantos
by Morerizing
Summary: Un malicioso articulo sobre Santana lopez pone en duda el talento de la ex jugadora de beisbol en la cama. con una cadera rota su abuela necesita cuidados, habia contratado a sus enfermeras por sus habilidades... con ella. ¿Que pasa cuando encuentra a alguien inmune a sus encantos? AU Quinntana. Adaptacion g!p
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

Hasta ese martes a las siete menos cuarto de la mañana las mujeres adoraban a Santana López. Empezaron a dejarle notas en su casillero, antes de que ella se diera cuenta que otras chicas podrían no ser una molestia. Durante el segundo año del instituto, las hormonas se abrieron paso y se dio cuenta de las posibilidades que tenia. En las vacaciones de primavera de ese año, Marley Rose, un año mayor que ella, la sedujo en el sótano de la casa de sus padres durante una típica tarde lluviosa de Seattle.

A partir de ese momento, adoro a las mujeres, y ellas le correspondieron el afecto. Hasta ese martes, cuando abrió el periódico y se encontró su foto junto a un articulo con el siguiente titular: "fama, sin duda: Fortuna, puedes estar segura. ¿Buena en la cama? No tanto".

Santana se atraganto con el café mientras se levantaba de un salto sin dejar de mirar el periódico. Parpadeo, se froto los ojos y volvió a leer el titular. ¿No era buena en la cama?

"Está loca"

Sabía que la mujer que había escrito el artículo habría sido alguna mujer con la que había salido y dejado. Era una venganza. Quería humillarla en público para desquitarse. Era buena en la cama, mejor que buena. Hacía que las mujeres gritaran con frecuencia y le clavaran las uñas en la espalda: tenia cicatrices para probarlo. Se colaban en su habitación de hotel y le suplicaban. La seguían a su casa y le suplicaban para que volviera a acostarse con ellas.

Era mejor que buena, ¡era divina!

"Estaba metida en un lio" pensó, y se volvió a sentar a leer el artículo. Evidentemente, la autora había salido con ella. Fue una noche según ella decía, con una conversación encantadora, con historias divertidas sobre su pasado y un par de horas, sin chiste, desnudas. Todo dicho con un lenguaje muy cuidadoso para que no la denunciara.

También afirmaba que Santana solía no acudir a actos benéficos y defraudaba a los niños, lo cual no era verdad. No podía "no acudir" a un sitio al cual no había aceptado ir. Su norma era no participar en nada, ni en actos benéficos.

Leyó el nombre de la autora, no le dijo nada. No había ninguna foto de modo que abrió su portátil y fue a la página web del periódico. Busco la sección con la biografía de los colaboradores y encontró una foto. Miro con atención la cara de una morena normal y recordó vagamente algo. Quizá se acostó con ella y que no se acordara de lo que había pasado no quería decir que no hubiera sido maravilloso.

Entre sus recuerdos nebulosos creía haber salido con ella cuando su antiguo equipo intentaba llegar a la final y Santana había regresado a Seattle, durante su primer año retirada. Estaba enfadada y resentida cuando había perdido el partido. Quizá también había estado borracha.

"Estaba pensando en beisbol, y no en ella" –se dijo mientras volvía a leer el artículo.

Sintió un bochorno muy profundo. Ella, en vez de haberla puesto en vergüenza entre sus amigos, había decidido hacerlo en público. ¿Cómo podría defenderse? ¿Podría denunciarla? Sabía que no tenía motivo para denunciarla. Además aunque lo tuviera, ¿que iba hacer? ¿Iba a hacer que desfilaran un montón de mujeres para que juraran que la tierra se paraba cuando la morena las besaba?

Si bien la idea no le disgustaba, sabía que no serviría de nada. Era una jugadora de beisbol famosa y a la gente le encantaba presenciar la caída de los ídolos.

Sus amigos lo leerían. La familia lo leería. Todos sus conocidos en Seattle lo leerían. Prefería no imaginarse lo que pasaría cuando entrara a Downtown Sports Bar, su restaurante.

Al menos era un periódico local, intento consolarse. No tendría que aguantar a sus ex compañeros de equipo.

Sonó el teléfono y contesto.

-Diga

-¿La señorita Santana López? Hola, soy la productora de Access Hollywood. Quería saber si le gustaría comentar algo sobre el artículo del periódico de Seattle. El que habla de…"

-Se dé que habla –gruño-

-perfecto" –la chica dejo escapar una risita-. ¿Le parecería bien una entrevista? Puedo enviarle un equipo esta mañana. Seguro que quiere dar su punto de vista.

Santana colgó entre maldiciones, ¿Ya lo sabía el Access Hollywood?

El teléfono volvió a sonar. Pensó en lanzarlo contra la pared, pero pensó también que el aparato no tenía la culpa de su desastre.

Sonó su teléfono móvil, vio el número que marcaba. Era un amigo de Atlanta, podía contestar.

-Hola John, ¿Qué tal todo?

-Santana,… ¿Haz visto el articulo? ¡Menuda bazofia! Pero… demasiada información.

Si Quinn Fabray creyera en la reencarnación, se habría preguntado si habría sido un general o un estratega en su otra vida. Lo que más le gustaba era tomar algunos elementos sin relación entre ellos, juntarlos y conseguir la solución perfecta sobre un problema.

Esta mañana tenía que lidiar con un material hospitalario que había llegado un día después de lo previsto y con un servicio de comidas que daban el menú equivocado a cada interno. En el tiempo que le quedaba libre tenía que recoger y llevar a casa, sano y salvo a un nuevo paciente. Eh el supuesto de que el conductor de la ambulancia fuera puntual. Cualquiera estaría gritando y amenazando, pero ella se sentía estimulada. Haría frente a la situación y saldría victoriosa, como siempre.

Los montadores se hicieron a un lado para que pudiera inspeccionar la cama de última tecnología. Se tumbo para comprobar que no tenía la más mínima irregularidad. Lo que podría parecer una molestia para una persona sana, podría ser insoportable para una persona con la cadera rota. Cuando el colchón pasó la inspección tomo el mando.

-Se oye un chirrido al levantar la cama –comento-. ¿Pueden arreglarlo?

Los hombres intercambiaron una mirada de desesperación, pero a ella le dio igual. También reviso la mesilla con rudas, que estaba bien, así como la silla de ruedas y el andador.

Mientras los montadores arreglaban el chirrido, fue a la cocina, donde el servicio de comida intentaba ordenar lo que habían llevado.

¿Las alubias con guindillas? –pregunto una mujer con uniforme blanco.

-Tiene que llevárselo –Quinn señalo la lista que había dejado en la nevera-. Es una mujer de más de setenta años, ah tenido un ataque el corazón y le han operado una cadera rota. Está en tratamiento. Eh pedido algo sabroso, no picante. Queremos animarla a comer, pero puede tener el estomago delicado por los medicamentos. Queremos platos tentadores y sanos. Nada de platos mexicanos o japoneses, nada exótico.

Estaba ligeramente desesperada, pero se saldría con la suya luego compraría algún capricho de chocolate en su tienda favorita. El chocolate le alegraba el día.

-Puedes castigarlos, así aprenderán a poner atención.

Quinn no tuvo que voltearse para saber quien estaba en la puerta de la cocina, solo la había visto una vez, en la entrevista. Durante los veinte minutos que duro, se dio cuenta que podía sentirse irresistiblemente atraída por alguien a quien detestaba. Todo en la morena estaba grabado a fuego en su cerebro, incluso el sonido de su voz. Por un instante pensó en hacerse una lobotomía.

Se preparo para recibir el impacto de aquellos ojos oscuros y perspicaces, de aquella cara tan guapa, que a la morena misma le había provocado timidez y de esa molestia natural que debería sacarla de sus casillas, pero que hacía que se derritiera.

Santana López representaba todo lo que le disgustaba en una persona. Todo lo había tenido fácil y eso no tenia merito. Las mujeres se arrojaban a sus brazos. Había sido una gran jugadora de beisbol aunque a ella no le interesara el deporte y no conocía todos los detalles. Además nunca en su vida se habría fijado en una mujer tan corriente como Quinn.

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que venir a molestarme?-. Pregunto la rubia mientras se daba la vuelta.

Al verla, dejo de respirar, por no decir de pensar.

-Molestarte es un placer inesperado, pero no eh venido por eso. Mi abuela regresa hoy a casa.

-Lo sé. Ya lo eh preparado.

-Pensé que debía pasar a visitarla.

-Estoy segura que si ella hubiera sabido que ibas a venir a visitarla cuatro horas antes de que ella volviera a casa, se alegraría tanto que su recuperación se pararía de golpe.

Paso de largo junto a ella, e intento pasar por alto que le rozo con el brazo y lo abochornada que se sentía. Era lamentable.

-¿No vas a salir después de comer? –pregunto Santana mientras la seguía a la biblioteca.

-Desgraciadamente, no. Pero ah sido apasionante verte, lástima que no puedas quedarte.

Santana se apoyo en el marco de la puerta. Lo hacía a menudo, debía de saber lo mucho que le favorecía, pensó Quinn con rabia. Seguro que lo ensayaba en su casa.

Sabía que Santana era superficial y que solo le interesaban las mujeres perfectas como ella. Entonces, ¿Por qué le atraía tanto? Ella era inteligente y debía estar prevenida. Efectivamente, su cabeza lo sabía, el problema era el resto de su cuerpo. Era un arquetipo, era la típica mujer inteligente que perseguía lo inalcanzable. Seguro que en las librerías había estanterías enteras llenas de libros de autoayuda dedicados a su situación.

-¿No tienes que marcharte? –pregunto Quinn.

-Por el momento pero volveré.

-Esperare ansiosa.

-seguro-. Pero Santana se quedo donde estaba.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto-. ¿Esperas algo?

Santana esbozo una sonrisa tan sexy, que a ella se le paro el pulso por un instante.

-¿No lees el periódico verdad? –pregunto Santana.

-No por las mañanas voy a correr y escucho música.

-Perfecto –la morena sonrió más todavía-. Hasta luego.

-Puedes esperar a que venga la enfermera del turno de la tarde, ¿no te parece buena idea?

-Pero entonces no me verías, y gruñirme te alegra el día. Adiós Quinn

Santana desapareció.

-¿Eres la enfermera que va ocuparse de Alma López en su casa? –Pregunto una mujer cuando estaba en la sala de enfermeras-. Como te compadezco…

Quinn estaba mucho más interesada en que su paciente regresara a casa que en platicar con el personal de rehabilitación, pero sabía que era importante reunir toda la información posible. Cuanto más supiera, mejor podría planificarlo.

-¿Esta irritable por el dolor? –Pregunto Quinn-. Es muy normal, su temperamento irá mejorando conforma vaya recuperándose.

-No lo creo. Es más que irritable –replico Vicky-. Se queja por todo, su habitación, la comida, el tratamiento, el personal, las sabanas, la temperatura, el tiempo. Todos nos alegramos de que se vaya –Vicky se inclino hacia ella-. Si te ofrecen otro trabajo acéptalo, aunque te paguen menos. Créeme, hagas lo que hagas, nunca será suficiente.

Quinn estaba acostumbrada a pacientes desesperados por su situación.

-Me las arreglare.

-¿La has conocido?

-No…

Quinn tenía la costumbre de visitar a sus pacientes antes de llevarlos a casa. Preparar el camino y establecer una buena relación solía facilitar la transición. Sin embargo, las dos veces que había acudido al servicio de rehabilitación para conocer a Alma le habían dicho que la señora López no quería recibir visitas, ni con previa cita.

-Es tu entierro-. Vicky sacudió la cabeza-. No has conocido a nadie como esa mujer, pero tu sabrás…He hecho copias de su informe médico. El doctor ya ah firmado el alta. El estaba tan contento por librarse de Alma como todos los demás. El abogado de ella le había llamado dos veces le había amenazado con retirarle el título medico. Espero que te peguen mucho.

Efectivamente, por eso había aceptado el trabajo. Estaba ahorrando para tomarse unos meses libres el año siguiente. Sin embargo, habría aceptado aunque no le hubieran pagado tanto; solo para demostrar que el mundo se equivocaba con Alma López.

Quinn tomo la carpeta.

-¿Está tomando la fisioterapia?

-A juzgar por los alaridos –Vicky suspiro-. Si está mejorando, ayer le hicimos una radiografía de la cadera y parece que está bien. El ataque al corazón fue leve y la obstrucción ah desaparecido. Con la nueva medicación debería vivir con nosotros otros veinte años: que Dios se apiade de nosotros.

Quinn no sabía casi nada de Alma, en el terreno personal. Había investigado y sabia que había enviudado cuando era joven. Puso un restaurante y, en la época cuando las mujeres o se quedaban en casa o eran maestras, levanto un imperio. Su hijo único murió a los treinta y pocos años y su nuera murió en un accidente de coche a los pocos años después. Pese al espantoso dolor, Alma se hizo cargo de sus cuatro nietos y los crio mientras se ocupaba de cuatro restaurantes. Cualquiera que hubiera pasado por todo eso se ganaba el derecho de ser un poco complicado.

-Iré a presentarme –comento Quinn-. La ambulancia ah llegado para llevarla a su casa. Recogeré la documentación cuando salgamos.

-Claro-. Vicky asintió-. Buena suerte. Estaré por aquí.

Quinn se despidió con la mano, y fue a la habitación de Alma.

Pobrecilla todo el mundo se había esforzado en considerarla un fastidio. Sin embargo, según lo que había podido descubrir, nadie en su familia había querido saber nada sobre ella. Alma estaba lastimada, sola y seguramente se sentía decaída. La soledad no era recomendable en ninguna circunstancia.

Llamo antes de entrar.

-Señora López –Quinn vio a una mujer de pelo blanco tumbada en la cama-. Me llamo Quinn Fabray. Seré su enfermera de día durante la convalecencia.

Alma dejo el libro que estaba leyendo y la miro por encima de las gafas.

-Lo dudo. Santana iba a elegir a las enfermeras que se ocuparían de mí. Estoy segura que le parecerá cómico: a ella solo le gustan las mujeres guapas y de pechos grandes. Desgraciadamente, tiene un cociente intelectual más pequeño que sus cinturas. Usted no es atractiva ni está bien dotada, se ha equivocado de habitación.

Quinn abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla, se había quedado atónita ante el insulto, lo cual, seguramente fue una ventaja.

-No pongo en duda los gustos de su nieta por las mujeres. En realidad encaja perfectamente con todo lo que se de ella. Es posible que no sea su ideal, pero no obstante, si me elogio para que cuidara de usted. Al menos durante el día, tendrá a otra enfermera durante la noche.

-No quiero trabajar con usted.

-¿Por qué?

-Capto a la gente. No me gusta su aspecto, márchese.

Ese era el tono en el que Quinn podía desenvolverse mejor. Sonrió mientras se acercaba a la cama.

-Le expondré la situación. Tengo una ambulancia afuera esperándola hay dos tipos fornidos que van a llevarla a casa. Allí hay una cama en el piso de abajo, además de comida y privacidad que nunca encontrara en un sitio como este. ¿Por qué no espera a que lleguemos antes de despedirme?

-Esta siguiéndome la corriente, y no lo soporto.

-No me hace gracias que me insulten, pero voy a aguantarme ¿Y usted?

Alma entrecerró los ojos.

-¿No eres una de esas personas que siempre está contenta verdad?

-No. Soy sarcástica y exigente.

-¿Se ha acostado con mi nieta?

Quinn se rio. Quizá lo hubiera hecho en sueños, pero no en la vida real. Al fin y al cabo, ni era atractiva ni estaba bien dotada.

-No eh tenido tiempo. ¿Es un requisito?

-Es una mujer insaciable. Si usted tiene vagina seguramente haya estado dentro.

-No en la mía. Efectivamente es guapa y superficial. Siempre lo mismo ¿no? ¿Ha hecho la maleta?

-Nunca me hago la maleta-. Respondió Alma tajantemente-. Además si lo hiciera, mi estado lo desaconsejaría.

Vaya, el entendimiento se había esfumado. Fue divertido mientras duro.

-No importa. Yo recogeré todo. ¿Tiene maleta? Si no estoy segura que encontrare algunas bolsas de plástico.

La anciana chirrió de furia.

-No va a meter nada mío en una bolsa de plástico, ¿Sabe quién soy?

Quinn le dio la espalda mientras sacaba la maleta del armario que había junto al cuarto de baño. Las cosas se complicarían si Alma se daba cuenta que la conversación le parecía divertida.

-Claro. Es Alma López, la llamare Alma, Señora López es bastante serio y llevaremos una relación bastante personal.

-No lo creo. Voy a despedirla.

Quinn dejo la maleta en una silla y la abrió.

-No quieres despedirme, Alma. Hago muy bien mi trabajo. Tengo experiencia con pacientes del corazón y ortopédicos. Soy suficientemente implacable para obligarte a hacer todo lo que tengas que hacer. Gracias a eso podrá levantarse antes. Se lo diré claramente. Las ancianas que se rompen la cadera solo tienen dos opciones: o se mueren o se ponen bien. Mis pacientes no se mueren.

Alma la miro con recelo.

-No eres una persona simpática.

-Tampoco lo es usted.

-¿Cómo te atreves? –Alma se puso tensa-. Soy increíblemente educada y considerada.

-¿Esta segura? ¿Quiere saber lo que opina el personal de aquí?

-Son unos ineptos. Todo aquí es de ínfima categoría.

-Entonces le encantara mi forma de trabajar –se inclino hacia ella y bajo la voz-. Soy una maniática de las cosas bien hechas. Tendrá que respetarlo.

-No dirás palabrotas en mi presencia jovencita. No lo tolero.

-De acuerdo. Y usted no será una molestia.

-Yo nunca soy una molestia.

-¿Se lo preguntamos a sus conocidos?

-No tengo gente conocidos.

Quinn se acordó, un poco tarde, de que eso era verdad. Cuando la contrato, Santana le conto que Alma no tenía amigos y que sus nietos la veían muy rara vez. O era de extrañar que fuera complicada, era una situación descorazonadora.

Quinn termino de hacer la maleta, había metido un par de camisones, algo de ropa interior, la ropa que llevaba puesta cuando la ingresaron, dos libros y algunos cosméticos. Nada más. Ni flores, ni un osito de peluche para que se recuperara, nada personal. Nada de familia.

Una cosa era que una persona mayor estuviera sola, se dijo Quinn enfadándose con los nietos López, pero le indignaba cuando esa persona tenía una familia numerosa que solo pensaba en sus asuntos. Quinn dejo de lado los sentimientos y se acerco a la cama.

-Le diré lo que vamos a hacer –toco levemente el brazo de Alma-. Le diré a una enfermera que le dé un analgésico fuerte. El viaje la va a zarandear y eso le dolerá. Le pondrá algo bastante fuerte para que le alivie un rato.

Alma entrecerró los ojos y aparto la mano del contacto con Quinn.

-No hace falta que me hables como si tuviera ocho años. Puedo entenderlo sin que me des una explicación larga. Muy bien. Llama a la enfermera. Estará encantada de dar rienda suelta a sus tendencias sadomasoquistas conmigo.

-De acuerdo. Ahora vuelvo.

Quinn fue a la sala de enfermeras, donde Vicky ya estaba preparada.

-Estamos preparadas. Si quieres pincharla, luego nos iremos.

Vicky salió de detrás del mostrador.

-¿Bueno?... que te ah parecido.

-Me cae bien.

Vicky se paró en seco y la miro fijamente.

-¿Es una broma? ¿Te cae bien? ¿Alma López? Es un bicho.

-Esta sola, adolorida y asustada.

-Le das demasiado margen de confianza, pero si así se va a su casa, por mi encantada.

Santana estaba sentada en su casa flotante y deseo haberse comprado un buen departamento. Allí, en el agua, estaba demasiado al alcance de cualquiera. Había cerrado todas las persianas pero eso no había disuadido a la prensa. Estaban por todos lados, habían puesto cámaras en el embarcadero y las lanchas no dejaban de acosarla. Querían una historia inmediatamente, no les importaba que se sintiera humillada. Su representante le había dicho que el interés caería en un par de días y que desapareciera hasta entonces, era un consejo fantástico, pero ¿A dónde podía ir? Aquella era su ciudad y todo el mundo en Seattle la conocía.

Sonó su móvil. Miro la pantalla antes de contestar y frunció el ceño al ver el nombre de su abuela. Si había leído el periódico, iba a vapulearla verbalmente y dejarla hecha un trapo.

-¿Si? –contesto Santana con hilo de voz.

-Soy Quinn Fabray la enfermera de día de tu abuela. Su abuela esta saliendo del servicio de rehabilitación y estará en casa dentro de una hora.

-A ver si lo adivino- Santana sonrió-. Quieres que pase por ahí para animarla.

Doña Sabelotodo la necesitaba. Al final, todas la necesitaban.

-No precisamente, le han dado un analgésico muy fuerte y esta drogada.

-¿Drogaste a mi abuela? –pregunto Santana con furia.

-No seas ridícula –Quinn suspiro-. Claro que no la eh drogado. Le pedí al médico que le recetara algún analgésico. En su estado, el viaje en coche podría resultar insoportable. Algo que a ti te da igual…

-¿De dónde has sacado su teléfono? –pregunto la morena sin hacer caso al regaño.

-Lo saque de su bolso, y antes de que comiences a protestar, lo hice porque tenía que ponerme en contacto contigo. Nadie le ha mandado flores, ni una tarjeta deseando que se recupere. Me parece asombros. Me sorprende que la hayas llevado al hospital. Podrías haberla subido a aun tempano de hielo y haberla dejado flotando en el mar.

Santana abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla, para cualquiera que no conociera a Alma, esa falta de atención era espantosa.

-No le gustan las flores –reclamo después de un rato.

-¿Es lo mejor que se te ocurre? Habría sido más ingenioso decir que tiene alergia. Tú eres la jugadora de beisbol rica y famosa ¿no?

-Ex jugadora de beisbol.

-Me da igual. Encarga flores para tu abuela. Muchas flores. Que las vayan entregando periódicamente. ¿Me has oído? Añade algunos animales de peluche: osos, gatos, jirafas lo que sea. Algo que le haga creer que a su familia le importa si vive o muere. Si no lo haces, tendrás que darme explicaciones y te aseguro que no va a gustarte.

A Santana le pareció que Quinn se preocupaba por lo que no debía, pero respeto su entusiasmo.

-No me asustas.

-Todavía. Pero te asustare.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Quinn instalo a Alma, casi sin problemas, en el despacho que habían adaptado como dormitorio. Naturalmente, que la paciente estuviera casi inconsciente facilitaba las cosas. Deshizo la maleta de Alma, confirmo la cita con el fisioterapeuta para el día siguiente y eligió algo ligero para la cena. Si bien la anciana estaba recuperándose, había perdido peso durante las últimas semanas y quería que sus huesos recuperaran algo de la carne que los rodeaba.

Iba a ver como estaba la paciente cuando llamaron a la puerta. Abrió y se encontró con 2 repartidores con varios floreros llenos de flores. Uno de ellos, además, tenía una jirafa de peluche enorme bajo el brazo.

-Perfecto –Quinn los hizo entrar para que dejaran los jarrones en el suelo-. Agradezco la rapidez del servicio.

-El cliente que los encargo nos encargo que le preguntáramos si está satisfecha.

-Dígale que ni mucho menos – contesto ella con una sonrisa.

El hombre se encogió de hombros y el hombre se fue con su compañero.

Quinn agarro los floreros y se fue al despacho. Acababa de colocarlos cuando Alma abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –pregunto con voz sorprendentemente firme.

-Colocando las flores que han mandado sus nietos. Son preciosas, ¿verdad?

-No. Detesto las flores y no veo ningún motivo para que mis nietos me manden nada. Son demasiado egoístas.

Quinn estaba de acuerdo, pero seguía sonriendo con alegría.

-Me gusta como huelen, ¿no le gusta?

-Claro que no. Las flores cortadas se mueren rápidamente y so me deprime. Llévatelas.

-Lo siento, pero no.

Impasible ante las quejas de Alma, Quinn fue por la jirafa y volvió con ella. Alma levanto la cama ligeramente y miro con furia el animal de peluche.

-¿Qué es eso? Es espantoso.

Quinn abrazo a la deliciosa criatura.

-Está aquí para que sonría. Me parece encantadora.

-Tienes el listón muy bajo.

-Creo que no –dejo la jirafa en un rincón-. Muy bien, ya está todo. Le traeré algo de comer. Estará muriéndose de hambre…

-No tengo nada de hambre. Lárgate.

Quinn obedeció, pero fue a la cocina. Metió el plato en el microondas y repaso la bandeja. Todo estaba en su sitio. El microondas dio la señal, ella recogió el plato humeante y se dirigió al despacho.

Alma podría decir que no tenía hambre, pero había levantado la cama para comer mejor. Una buena señal.

-Tome –Le dijo Quinn mientras dejaba la bandeja en la mesa.

Alma miro fijamente la bandeja y empujo la mesa. Como tenía ruedas, se alejo.

-Es repugnante. No voy a comerlo, llévatelo. No tengo hambre.

Quinn puso las manos en la cadera, la mayoría de los pacientes difíciles al menos habían comenzado siendo amables. El miedo y la rabia solían tardar un par de días en aflorar. Tenía que admirara que Alma pensara en cómo seguir con eso.

-Esta demasiado delgada –explico sin alterarse-. Hay dos formas de solucionarlo, puede comer y aumentar un par de kilos o podemos enchufarle un tubo para alimentarle. Tengo que avisarle, que según mi experiencia profesional, va a preferir comer. El tubo es muy desagradable. No obstante, es una opción, Al fin y al cabo, es rica ¿no? Solo tendrá lo mejor.

-Entonces, ¿que haces aquí?

Quinn parpadeo. La capacidad de razonar de Alma estaba intacta.

-Soy la mejor. Y muy cara, debería tenerlo en cuenta.

Alma la miro de arriba abajo y olisqueo.

-Eres pobre y miserable. Puedo oler tu pobreza.

-¿Lo dice por experiencia personal? Al fin y al cabo, salió de la pobreza. Su primer trabajo fue como mucama en un hotel ¿no es así?

-No voy a hablar contigo de mi pasado –contesto Alma con indignación

-¿Por qué? La verdad es que me interesa saber cómo paso de aquello a esto. Dirigía un imperio cuando la mayoría de las mujeres tenían miedo de soñar con algo como eso. Es una precursora y la admiro.

-¿Crees que me importa tu opinión? Quinn se quedo pensando un segundo y sonrió

-Si. Hay poca gente que la admire y ellos se lo pierde –le volvió a acercar la mesa con la bandeja-. Elegí la comida para los primeros días, pero el servicio de comidas dejo un menú. Puede revisarlo y elegir la comida, o si lo prefiere contratar una cocinera.

Alma no se inmuto, pero a Quinn le pareció captar un destello que no sabía lo que era.

-Te tomas muchas libertades con mi dinero –contesto Alma.

Quinn se rio aunque sabía que su paciente no había intentado ser graciosa.

-Es uno de los privilegios de mi profesión ¿Quiere que le corete el pollo?

Alma la miro con ojos entrecerrados.

-Solo si quieres que te clave el tenedor.

-Tengo buenos reflejos. Tendría que ser muy rápida.

-Podría estar motivada

Por fin algo parecido al humor. Otra buena señal.

-Muy bien la dejare comer en paz. ¿Quiere ver la televisión? –Le dejo el mando cerca de la cama-. Llámeme si necesita algo.

A las cuatro y media de esa tarde, Quinn se sentía como si estuvieran jugando al gato y al ratón. El progreso con Alma había quedado como un lejano recuerdo cuando la anciana no paro de quejarse de que la cama era demasiado dura, las almohadas era demasiado blanda, las sabanas tenían un olor raro y que la televisión tenía un zumbido.

-Traeré un electricista lo antes posible.

Quinn hizo todo lo posible por mantener la calma y no mirar el reloj. Había sido la tarde más larga de su vida y solo había pasado media jornada con Alma. No paraba de decirse que la anciana era así por algún motivo que todo iría mejor.

Poco después de las cinco, fue a la cocina y se encontró con una mujer alta, guapa y con grandes pechos que estaba vaciando una bolsa. Su uniforme la identificaba como enfermera y su físico le indicaba quien la había contratado.

-Hola –saludo la mujer con una sonrisa-. Me llamo Samantha Anderson, la enfermera de la tarde. Normalmente, soy la enfermera de noche. "De servicio en la oscuridad". Vaya, parece el titulo de una novela o de una película porno –Samantha sonrió- No sé en cuál de los dos preferiría estar. En un buen día…

-Está cansada y malhumorada. Pero no es un espanto –explico Quinn.

-Puedo manejarla –afirmo Samantha-. Si mi paciente me complica las cosas, empiezo a hablar de mi culebrón favorito. Normalmente. Les aburro tanto que se quedan dormidos. Por eso me encanta el turno de noche –se inclino hacia Quinn-. Aunque hay que amar este trabajo. Te pagan doce horas por un turno de ocho.

-Fantástico. Iré a despedirme de Alma.

-Claro. Hasta mañana

Quinn asintió con la cabeza y volvió al despacho.

-Me voy –le dijo a Alma-. Volveré por la mañana

Alma dejo de mirar la revista que estaba leyendo y la miro por encima de las gafas.

-No sé por qué crees que me importa que vengas o te vayas. Me da exactamente igual.

-Yo también me lo eh pasado bien Alma –sonrió Quinn-. Ah sido un día estupendo.

Santana estaciono su deportivo detrás del Downtown Sports Bar y se bajo. Se quedo mirando la puerta y se dijo a si misma que no iba a ser tan espantoso. Llevaba trabajando en el bar familiar desde que se rompió el brazo y tuvo que retirarse del beisbol. "Trabajar" era una forma de llamar a lo que hacía. En teoría, era la gerente general. En la práctica entraba y salía cuando quería, a veces trabajaba detrás de la barra, contaba historias de su carrera como jugadora de beisbol y contrataba al personal femenino. Siempre había pensado que ese bar dedicado al deporte era su refugio; un sitio donde recalar cuando era conocida y admirada. Ese día se le caía la cara de vergüenza. Todo el mundo que estaba ahí dentro la conocía y apostaría su abultada cuenta bancaria a que todos habían leído el periódico de la mañana.

-A mí que me importa –dijo mientras abrió la puerta trasera con su llave.

Con la intención de pasar el trago lo antes posible, dejo a un lado la seguridad relativa de su despacho y entro al bar. Se hizo un silencio y todos los ojos se clavaron en ella. Santana siguió adelante.

-Hola… - la saludo una de las camareras, con una mueca que parecía una sonrisa-. Me alegro de verte.

Ella Asintió con la cabeza, y siguió adelante entre el gentío.

-! Santana ¡-grito un tipo-. ¿Qué se siente salir en los papeles?

Santana no hizo caso, echó un vistazo rápido y vio dos caras conocidas en un rincón. Fue directamente hacia ellos.

-Santana –Andy una de las meseras la agarro del brazo-. Es una asquerosa, la noche que pasamos juntas fue maravillosa. ¿Quieres que firme una carta o algo así?

Ella hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Sabía que habían pasado la noche juntas en la misma cama, pero no podía acordarse de nada en concreto en medio de su borroso pasado sexual.

Fue hasta donde estaban sus hermanos y se fue a sentar en la silla que le ofrecieron. La habían colocado de tal forma que nadie pudiera verla directamente. Noah su hermano mayor le acerco una jarra de cerveza.

-¿Cómo lo llevas?

-¿Tu qué crees? –Santana dio un sorbo-. Es un infierno.

Blaine, su hermano menor, hizo una mueca de compasión.

-Es una canallada.

Santana miro el plato de nachos que había en la mesa, pero no tenía hambre.

-Lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera me acuerdo de ella. Fue durante la semana en que mi equipo jugaba las eliminatorias. Estoy segura de que estaba borracha –sacudió la cabeza-. ¿Qué más da? Ella quería vengarse y lo ha conseguido. Hay ´periodistas por todos lados. Han rodeado mi casa.

-Es una posición imposible de defender –Comento Blaine.

-Lo dice nuestro hermano el ex marine –comento Noah.

-Sabe de lo que está hablando –mascullo Santana-. Tengo que marcharme de ahí. He pensado en ir a un hotel, pero me encontrarían. Algún empleado me vendería.

-Quédate con Rachel y conmigo –comento Noah-. Tenemos espacio.

Santana vacilo. Tenían una casa bastante grande, pero acababan de tener un hijo. Y estaban concentrados en otras cosas.

-Te lo agradezco, pero sería un estorbo.

-! ! ! Que va ¡-replico Blaine.

-Puedes quedarte conmigo –dijo Blaine-. Pero tendría que ser en el sofá.

-Muy tentador –sonrió Santana-. Pero no.

-Siempre puedes ir a casa de Alma –dijo Noah-. Nadie te buscaría ahí ¿No habías dicho que las enfermeras le habían instalado en el piso de abajo?

-En el despacho –confirmo Santana mientras pensaba en la posibilidad

-Tendrías todo el piso de arriba para ti –comento Blaine.

-Hay mucho espacio –comento Santana

Además su presencia desquiciaría a Quinn, y eso era una aliciente.

Una mujer se acerco a la mesa. Era alta, rubia y exuberante.

-Cariño, solo quiero decirte que la noche que pasamos juntas fue increíble. Me acuerdo de cada instante y estoy dispuesta a jurarlo. ¿Quieres mi número de teléfono?

Santana la miro fijamente y se dio cuenta de que no la recordaba en absoluto. ¿Qué significaba eso?

-Te lo agradezco. Si necesito una declaración firmada, te lo diré.

-No lo dudes. Siempre estoy dispuesta.

La chica se dio la vuelta y se marcho. La morena miro el contoneo de sus caderas y no sintió nada . Después del día que había pasado, tardaría meses en volver a pensar en sexo, eso era una perspectiva desoladora. Se dejo caer contra el respaldo de la silla, y miro a sus hermanos.

-La periodista me tiene atrapada. No puedo demandarla, no ganaría nada y seria un circo. Mi representante dice que si desaparezco, se reducirá el interés.

-Tiene razón –afirmo Blaine-. La gente se fijara en la vida de otro.

-¿Cuándo? –Pregunto Santana-. También comente con mi representante la parte del articulo donde dice que dejo de ir a los actos benéficos cuando eh aceptado asistir. Nunca haría eso.

No lo había hecho. Detestaba esos actos, y por principio, nunca aceptaba una invitación. Mandaba cheques… su representante los mandaba.

-Que un niño me mande una carta invitándome a un acto benéfico no significa que tenga que asistir. Sin embargo, la periodista opina otra cosa.

-Mo te obsesiones –le dijo Noah-. No puedes hacer nada.

Santana sabía que era verdad, pero no soportaba que dijeran que era una canalla desalmada.

_luego comente con John lo del equipo de beisbol que fue al campeonato del Estado. Según él, es una confusión de la agencia de viajes. Yo no sabía nada de ese asunto.

Sus hermanos la miraron con compasión, pero no sirvió de mucho. La compasión no servía de mucho cuando la acusaban de patrocinar un equipo de beisbol para que fuera al campeonato de Estado y la agencia de viajes se olvido de darles el boleto de vuelta. Los niños y sus familias se quedaron abandonados a cientos de kilómetros de sus casas sin poder volver.

-Yo no hice nada malo –farfullo. En realidad, no había hecho nada en absoluto-. Le dije a John que me mandara todo, el correo electrónico del aniño admirador y la solicitud de apoyo. Lo leeré yo misma.

-¿Y luego? –pregunto Noah.

-¡ Yo que se ¡ Hare algo. Una cosa es que esa periodista opine que soy una nulidad en la cama, y otra muy distinta es que diga que defraudo a los niños, nunca haría algo así.

Uno de sus motivos principales para no leer las cartas que le mandaban era que no quería complicaciones.

-Me fastidia –siguió Santana antes de dar un sorbo a la cerveza-. Mi vida ah vuelto a tocar fondo.

-¿Es peor que cuando te rompiste el brazo? –pregunto Blaine.

-No –contesto Santana-. No tanto.

-Solo quería que vieras las cosas desde otra perspectiva –Blaine se encogió de hombros.

Efectivamente no era peor que aquello, pensó Santana, pero se acercaba lo suficiente.

Espero casi hasta las diez para volver a su casa flotante. Había tomado prestado el todoterreno de Blaine para poder cargar sus cosas y llevarlas a la casa de Alma. Aunque era tarde, había dos periodistas en el embarcadero. Le sacaron fotos, y uno que uno de ellos hablaba por teléfono móvil y decía que la había encontrado.

Veinte minutos más tarde, había llenado dos maletas y salía de su estacionamiento. También había contratado una camioneta con conductor y la había colocado detrás de las camionetas de los fotógrafos para que no pudieran seguirla. La quitarían pasados algunos minutos.

Cuando llego a casa de Alma. Blaine estaba esperándola para ayudarla a descargar. Luego su hermano se fue en su todoterreno y su deportivo quedo escondido en la cochera.

-Que vida tan espantosa –se dijo mientras entraba en la casa.

Empezó a subir las escaleras, pero se quedo parada al ver a la rubia que le sonaba de algún lado , y que la miraba con una sonrisa desde arriba.

-Hola Santana.

-¿Qué tal te va?

-Bien. –mintió la morena mientras intentaba recordarla.

-Soy Samantha, me hiciste una entrevista para contratarme como enfermera de noche. – le aclaro ella cuando llegaron al mismo escalón.

Se acordó. Samantha se había mostrado deseosa de acostarse con su jugadora de beisbol favorita, y la pasaron muy bien sobre la enorme mesa en su despacho en Downtown Sports Bar.

-He oído decir que vienes a vivir aquí –siguió Samantha.

-Provisionalmente.

-Claro. Lo entiendo –ella le toco el brazo-. Mira… lo pase de maravilla contigo aquella tarde, pero quiero que sepas que estoy con alguien. No va a interesarme repetir la experiencia. No lo tomes como algo personal ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro que no –contesto la morena fingiendo interés.

Le daba igual no acostarse con Samantha, pero no se trataba de eso. Ella debería estar anhelante, ella era Santana López. Sin embargo, tal y como había transcurrido el día, tampoco era de extrañarle.

Quinn llego unos minutos antes de que empezara su turno. Dejo su suéter y bolsa en el armario del recibidor y se encontró con otra belleza alta y bien dotada en la cocina. Se encontró baja y sin formas, y le sentó fatal. Aunque peor le sentó el motivo. Se negaba a que una mujeriega descerebrada le arruinara el día.

-Hola –saludo con amabilidad-. Me llamo Quinn Fabray.

-Kristie Parker –contesto la impresionante morena con una sonrisa-. Alma durmió casi toda la noche, y cuando despertó pregunto por ti. Creo que la has impresionado.

-Espero que para bien.

-Iba a llevarle el desayuno –dijo Kristie.

-Puedo llevárselo yo si quieres marcharte.

-Seria fantástico.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Quinn entro con el desayuno de Alma.

-Has vuelto –la recibió la anciana-. Que desdicha

-Me han dicho que pregunto por mí, así que no fija que no se alegra de verme.

-No me alegro. He renunciado con la esperanza de que hubieras renunciado.

-Mala suerte –Quinn dejo la bandeja-. Vamos a buscarle un entretenimiento, aparte de ser impertinente. Podría tejer, ya sabe: bufandas, calcetines… Alma hizo caso omiso y señalo los hot cakes.

-No como en el desayuno. Tomo café y nada más.

-Solo le digo una cosa jovencita. El tubo para alimentarla. No me haga enojar. Coma y sea feliz.

-Eres una persona insoportable.

-Ya me lo habían dicho. Es un orgullo para mí.

Alma la miro fijamente unos segundos, y luego señalo un artículo en el periódico.

-¿Leíste esto ayer?

-No leo el periódico.

-Deberías hacerlo. Las mujeres tienen que ver qué pasa en el mundo. Pero no se trata de eso. Santana ah venido a vivir aquí de manera provisional. Evidentemente, esta aprovechándose de mi debilidad. Podría pensarse que ya es mayor para resolver sus embrollos, pero , al parecer no es así. Ha arrastrado el apellido de la familia por el lodo. Es una decepción y un motivo de vergüenza.

Quinn miro el titular y parpadeo.

-"¿Buena en la cama? No tanto"

-Al parecer, no complació a la periodista y ella ah decidido contárselo al mundo. Es repugnante y ella es una furcia, pero Dios nos libre de decir algo así –dio un golpecito al periódico-. Léelo y aprende. A mi nieta se le dan bien las mujeres. No seas una de esas necias que se enamoran de ella y se quedan con el corazón hecho pedazos. No tengo paciencia con las necias.

-¿Esta previniéndome? –Dijo Quinn con una sonrisa-. Le preocupo…

-Lárgate.

Por una vez, Quinn obedeció. Fundamentalmente, porque quería leer el artículo.

Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y extendió el periódico. Leyó los dos primeros párrafos e hizo una mueca de disgusto. A cualquier persona le dolería que pusieran en duda sus habilidades en la cama, sobre todo en público y por escrito. Casi sintió lastima por Santana. Si bien no conocía su destreza sexual, algo debía haber aprendido con tanta practica ¿no?

El objeto de sus conjeturas entro a la cocina con aspecto agotado. Solo se había puesto pantalones, estaba despeinada y sin maquillar. Estaba mucho más que impresionante.

Quinn la observo mientras cruzaba la cocina y se servía una taza de café. Sus músculos se contraían y extendían en cada movimiento. Parecía cálida y sexy a la vez, y Quinn noto un leve estremecimiento en es estomago. La morena levanto la cabeza y la vio.

-Buenos días –dijo antes de marcharse

Quinn no existía para ella. Nunca había existido y nunca existiría. Sentirse atraída por Santana la convertía en una necia de tal calibre que nunca dejaría de serlo. Era una vergüenza para todas las mujeres inteligentes. Peor aún, no podía hacer absolutamente nada al respecto.


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn entró en el camino de su casa poco después de las cinco. Su barrio era muy distinto del de Alma con sus mansiones, pero le daba igual. Le encantaba su casa. Tenía dos dormitorios y dos baños, justo lo que necesitaba. Le encantaban los detalles artesanales y las molduras. Le encantaba haber pintado ella misma todas las paredes. Le encantaban los colores, el jardín, el porche y el aspecto sólido de la casa, que le transmitía seguridad. Entró y notó que olía a ajo.

—Estás cocinando —dijo a modo de saludo—. No deberías. Charlie salió de la cocina y sonrió. —Creo que en el contrato que firmé no dice nada al respecto, pero tengo que comprobarlo. Además, estoy pasando un día estupendo y me apetece cocinar.

Quinn miro la cara de su hermana para buscar algún indicio de cansancio o palidez. Charlie, muy al contrario, mostraba la belleza serena que había tenido siempre.

Para Quinn, la naturaleza tenía un sentido del humor macabro. Ella era de estatura media y Charlie, algunos centímetros más alta. Ella había heredado unos rizos anaranjados que, afortunadamente, se habían convertido en dorado mientras que Charlie tenía el pelo ondulado y color caoba. Se despertaba como si fuera una estrella de cine de los años cuarenta y, con un maquillaje mínimo, parecía una diosa. Quinn había necesitado casi toda su vida, pero había conseguido no atormentarse por aquella tremenda injusticia.

— ¿Qué tal el segundo día? —preguntó Charlie —. ¿Alma sigue siendo una prueba a superar?

—Exactamente. Esta mañana casi me dio a entender que le gustaba tenerme cerca y luego se pasó el resto del día insultándome. Tengo que decir que su cerebro funciona perfectamente. Es una maestra aplastándote con una frase. Charlie se cruzó los brazos por encima de la camiseta de la

Universidad de Washington.

— ¿Sigue cayéndote bien?

—Sí. Ya sé que no debería. Mantenemos una lucha de poder y voy a ganar, pero, aun así, tiene algo especial. Intenta por todos los medios ser desagradable, y no sé por qué. ¿Es un mecanismo de defensa? ¿Es una forma de salir adelante? ¿Tuvo que ser desagradable durante todos aquellos

años y se ha olvidado de dar marcha atrás? Llamó uno de sus nietos, un tal Noah, para ir a verla, pero ella no se puso al teléfono y me dijo que le dijera que iba a morirse muy pronto y que él podría ser feliz.

—No se lo dijiste, ¿verdad?

—No, pero me dio que pensar.

—No todas las personas enfermas son unas santas. ¿Acaso no son igual que en la vida normal?

—Sí, en teoría. Sin embargo, no quiero que sea así en el caso de Alma. Sigo pensando que pasa algo. Quizá sea por el empeño de Santana en mostrarla como espantosa. Cuando me entrevisté con él para el trabajo, me la presentó como el diablo.

—Vaya, volvemos a hablar de Santana —Charlie sonrió—. No te la quitas de la cabeza.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —Quinn esperó no haberse sonrojado—. Huele a ajo. ¿Qué hay de cena?

—No cambies de tema. Reconócelo, Santana López te gusta. ¿Mi juiciosa hermana se ha prendado de un as del deporte?

—No me he enamorado —farfulló Quinn—. Siento una atracción estúpida, es verdad. Es algo físico y no es culpa mía. Me altera, pero no quiere decir nada. Lo superaré. Soy más inteligente que ella.

—Ser inteligente no tiene nada que ver.

—Es lo mismo que me dicen mis hormonas todo el rato.

—A lo mejor deberías salir con ella. Quizá sea mejor de lo que te imaginas.

Seguramente, Charlie era una de las personas más buenas del mundo. Veía bondad en todos y creía en los milagros. Ella, en cambio, no era tan incondicional y casi todo el mundo la sacaba de quicio. En el mundo de fantasía de Charlie, las mujeres como Santana López salían sin problemas con las mujeres como ella y podían encontrarlas fascinantes. Desgraciadamente, ella no vivía en el mundo de su hermana.

—Cree que no soy su tipo —Quinn se levantó las gafas—. La pongo nerviosa. No soy lo bastante complaciente.

Era una mera excusa; Santana nunca la consideraría un ser con sexualidad. Era la enfermera de su abuela, una especie de aparato viviente. Por mucho que se empeñara en que fuera de otra forma, no lo sería.

—Eres divertida, guapa e inteligente. Claro que eres su tipo. Quinn evitaba los espejos siempre que podía, pero no podía escapar de ellos. ¿Guapa? Era normal.

—Eres muy optimista —replicó Quinn—. A veces, es un fastidio.

—No puedes enfadarte conmigo —Charlie se rió—. He hecho espaguetis con pan de ajo.

— ¿Un festín de carbo hidratos de cena? —preguntó Quinn, a quien se le había hecho la boca agua.

—Efectivamente. Me apetecía —Charlie agarró a su hermana del brazo y la llevó a la cocina—. Mientras cenamos, podemos planear una estrategia para que captes la atención de Santana.

—No quiero su atención. No quiero salir con ella. Era un recurso muy viejo, pero siempre le había dado resultados. La ayudaba a deshacerse de lo que no podía alcanzar. Facilitaba mucho el no

tenerlo.

—He echado de menos esta cocina —dijo Rachel López mientras acariciaba la encimera de The Waterfront—. Es más grande de lo que la recordaba. ¿Es posible? Dani López sonrió a su cuñada.

—No. Recuerdas la cocina llena de gente y ahora está vacía.

—Pero pronto estará llena —susurró Rachel con aire soñador—. Estaremos cocinando alguna comida deliciosa y será como si nunca me hubiera marchado —se apoyó en la encimera y miró fijamente a Dani—. ¡Caray! Soy una madre espantosa por estar emocionada de volver a trabajar, ¿verdad?

— ¡No! —Dani se rió.

—Sí —Rachel sacudió la cabeza—, no es natural. Sólo debería importarme mi hija. ¿Qué pasaría si Alison se enterara de que necesito más a mi trabajo que a ella? Se entristecería mucho. Dani agarró a Rachel del brazo. —Cálmate. No pasa nada. Está bien que te guste tu trabajo. Tienes que estar en la cocina porque ser jefe de cocina es parte de ti misma. En cuanto al bebé, Alison está bastante mimada y tiene mucho amor. Alégrate de que te guste tu trabajo.

—Quieres que sea racional —replicó Rachel con una sonrisa compungida—. Algo difícil cuando vivo en medio de un marasmo de hormonas. Pero lo intentaré. Tienes razón. Adoro a Allí, pero la cocina es mi pasión.

—Creo que lo tienes más complicado con Noah. Él no va a asimilar bien que vayas detrás de un montón de sartenes y cazos.

—Sabe que lo quiero —Rachel sonrió un poco más.

A Dani le gustaba Rachel desde la primera vez que ésta y Noah se casaron. La segunda vez fue mucho mejor.

—Has vuelto y estás emocionada —dijo Dani—. Eso está muy bien.

—Creo que sé por qué —Rachel la miró—. Quieres marcharte.

Dani miró a su alrededor. Rachel le había dado el trabajo cuando quería por todos los medios hacer algo con su vida, pero no quería estar allí metida durante cinco años, ni durante cinco semanas.

—Digamos que se ha desvanecido la emoción de fastidiar a Alma — reconoció Dani—. Te agradezco muchísimo que me dieras la oportunidad, pero tengo que avanzar.

—Lo entiendo. No me gusta, pero lo entiendo. ¿Sabes qué vas a hacer?

—Intentaré compensar todo el tiempo que he perdido intentando complacer a Alma.

—Quizá si te lo tomas como una experiencia enriquecedora… — Rachel le puso la mano en el hombro. —Ya no me sirve. Alma es perversa. Todavía no puedo creerme que me dejara trabajar para ella todo esos años, que me dejara creer que iba a ascender en la empresa cuando ella no iba a permitir que eso pasara.

Dani cerró los ojos y tomó aire. Si dejaba que Alma siguiera desquiciándola, la vieja arpía saldría ganando. Sin embargo, era difícil olvidarse de todo, era imposible olvidarse de que el motivo por el que no podía prosperar en el imperio López era que ella, Dani, no era una auténtica López.

—Míralo por el lado positivo —le aconsejó Rachel con cariño—. Tienes un magnífico currículo y espléndidas cartas de recomendación de Eduardo y mía.

Dani sonrió al oír el nombre del cocinero que se había quedado a cargo de la cocina mientras Rachel estaba de baja por maternidad. —Eduardo me dijo que no me daría una carta de recomendación. Dijo que no había sido suficientemente atenta mientras estaba al mando; que no

había soportado su desazón.

— ¿De verdad? Entonces, quizá le diga que no estoy preparada para volver. Puedo dejarlo un poco más al mando. Como Eduardo había pasado las últimas ocho semanas quejándose del

trabajo suplementario por tener que cubrir la ausencia de Rachel, Dani sabía que era la amenaza perfecta.

—Por mí, puedes decírselo.

—Me muero de ganas.

Quinn se quedó atónita al ver a una mujer merodeando por el porche de Alma. En esa zona de Seattle, las casas eran auténticas mansiones, con un césped perfecto y nadie merodeaba.

— ¿Desea algo? —preguntó Quinn con los brazos cruzados.

La mujer iba impecablemente vestida y parecía normal, pero Quinn tuvo un mal presentimiento que no pudo explicarse. —Hola, me llamo Cassandra —la mujer sonrió—. Los amigos me llaman Cassie. Soy periodista y hace poco escribí un artículo sobre Santana López. No hacía falta explicar de qué artículo se trataba.

— ¿Un artículo? ¿Así lo llamas?

—Vaya —la mujer sonrió con afectación—, eres una de sus admiradoras… Ella estaría más o menos embelesada por Santana, pero no estaba dispuesta a reconocerlo. Además, no se trataba de sus sentimientos sino de utilizar la posición de uno para denigrar a una persona casi inocente… Bueno, inocente.

— ¿Te parezco una de sus admiradoras? —preguntó ella abruptamente —. En realidad sólo soy una persona que se pregunta cuáles son los criterios del periodismo actual. Hay una diferencia entre ser periodista y ser perverso. Publicaste lo que publicaste por ser mujer. Si la situación

hubiera sido a la inversa, el artículo no existiría.

—Es posible —Cassie se encogió de hombros—, pero estoy sacando mucho partido de la historia. Todo es verdad. Fue una nulidad en la cama, pero, como dije, sólo es mi opinión. Parece que otras no están de acuerdo. ¿Está ella en casa?

—No sé de qué estás hablando —contestó Quinn sin dejar de mirar a la mujer.

—No puedo encontrarlo por ninguna parte y no creo que se haya ido de Seattle. No puede esconderse en muchos sitios…

— ¿Qué me dices de alguna de sus admiradoras?

— ¿Santana comprometida con una sola mujer? —Cassandra se rió—. No lo creo.

Quinn opinaba casi lo mismo, pero iba a pasarlo por alto por el momento. —Estás en una propiedad privada. Por favor, márchate.

—Claro. No te preocupes. Por cierto, ¿pasas mucho tiempo en Internet?

—No…

—Entonces, seguramente no hayas visto esto.

Cassie le dio unas fotos. Quinn las miro sin pensar y deseó no haberlo hecho. Era media docena de imágenes de Santana manteniendo relaciones sexuales. En cada foto se veía a Santana con la misma mujer. Eran descarnadas, explícitas y con bastante grano, pero transmitían el mensaje: le encantaban las mujeres.

Se las devolvió haciendo un esfuerzo para no inmutarse. Se sentía como si tuviera que lavarse las manos.

—Gracias, pero nunca veo estas cosas antes del desayuno.

—Están en Internet. Hasta un niño de diez años podría bajarlas. ¿Estás segura de que quieres protegerla? Deberíamos juntarnos para hacer frente a personas como Santana López. Ella negó con la cabeza a pesar de las náuseas.

—No me interesa juntarme contigo contra nadie.

Quinn esperó a que Cassandra se marchara para entrar en la casa. Seguía sintiendo náuseas. Eran unas fotos espantosas. ¿Sabría algo Santana? ¿Había posado? Prefería creer que las habían sacado sin su conocimiento, pero no podía estar segura. Casi no la conocía. Que quisiera que fuese una buena persona no significaba nada. A juzgar por la vida que llevaba, era más probable que fuese culpable. Eso debería acabar con su embeleso. No lo haría, pero debería.

—Tiene que andar —dijo Quinn mientras agarraba a su paciente con las dos manos—. Hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

—No pienso —replicó Alma—. Bastante tengo con ese fisioterapeuta. Al menos, él sabe lo que hace.

—O hace la fisioterapia y se mejora o se mete en la cama y se muere.

—No dejas de amenazarme con la muerte, pero sigo de pie.

—A duras penas —Quinn la miró agarrada al andador—. ¿No quiere tener fuerzas para pegarme una patada en el trasero?

—Lo que quiero es librarme de ti. ¡Lárgate! Quinn no le hizo caso y dio una palmada en la cama.

—Ocho pasos —la animó jovialmente—. Siete si no se tambalea.

—No me tambaleo —el tono de Alma fue gélido.

—A mí me lo parece.

—Te detesto con toda mi alma —dijo la anciana.

—Estoy segura, pero camine.

Alma cruzó el despacho lenta y penosamente. Cuando llegó a la cama, Quinn la sujetó mientras la tumbaba.

—Lo ha hecho muy bien.

Quinn lo dijo con un tono casi inexpresivo. No estaba halagándola ni quería que Alma lo creyera. Al menos, esas tareas la distraían y la mantenían ocupada para no pensar en las fotos que había visto. Hablando de ocupaciones… Abrió la bolsa que había llevado y sacó varios catálogos.

—Tiene dónde elegir —Quinn pasó las páginas—. DVDs, libros en CD, la compra básica… Aunque todos mis catálogos son de ofertas, algo que me imagino que no practica.

Alma miró las páginas y luego la miró a ella.

— ¿De qué estás hablándome?

—Algo para que se distraiga. Se pasa el día mirando estas cuatro paredes, irascible y, francamente, sacándome de quicio. Tiene que hacer algo más. Leer, ver una película… Normalmente, añadiría «ver a la familia», pero la elude.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que quieres decir —replicó Alma mirando hacia la ventana.

—Qué curioso. Kristie me dijo que uno de sus nietos, Blaine, se pasó por aquí ayer por la tarde; que llamó antes y le dijo que no viniera, pero vino a pesar de todo.

Se quedó asombrada cuando lo supo. Ella creía que Alma era la abandonada de la familia. Sin embargo, primero se había negado a ver a Noah y luego despachó a Blaine. Por mucho que le costara reconocerlo, quizá Santana tuviera algo de razón cuando decía que era un poco complicada.

—No es de tu incumbencia —Alma entrecerró los ojos—. Si vuelves a decir algo de mi familia, te despido.

—Disculpe… —Quinn fingió bostezar—. ¿Qué ha dicho? No le he entendido.

— ¿Crees que no puedo? —preguntó Alma—. Me basta con una llamada a la agencia que te emplea y estás en la calle.

—No quiere que me vaya —Quinn sacudió la cabeza—. La trato con firmeza y lo respeta. Me ocupo de usted y lo necesita. No puede ser tan hiriente como para ahuyentarme y eso es una novedad para usted. Sin embargo, ¿por qué se empeña tanto en vivir sola?

—Lárgate —Alma señaló hacia la puerta—. Lárgate inmediatamente.

Quinn estaba a punto de discutir, cuando sintió el estómago revuelto. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se marchó. Se dirigió hacia la cocina y cuando llegó al vestíbulo se puso a temblar y creyó que iba a desmayarse. Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que llevaba mucho tiempo sin comer. Tendría que haberlo previsto, pero entre la periodista emboscada y el trabajo con Alma, se le había pasado la hora. Entró en la cocina y se encontró con la única persona que no quería ver: Santana. Esta levantó la vista del montón de papeles que estaba leyendo, la miró y sonrió.

—He oído gritos. ¿Debería preocuparme?

Estaba débil por la bajada de azúcar en sangre y lo que menos le apetecía era una reacción visceral ante ese hombre. Sin embargo, el corazón le dio un vuelco y le flaquearon las piernas; no por la necesidad de comer sino por la necesidad de una persona. Sin embargo, ¿por qué tenía que ser esa mujer?

—No pasa nada.

Quinn fue hacia la nevera, donde había guardado una botella de zumo, pero antes de llegar, la morena ya se había levantado y estaba al lado de ella.

—Quinn… ¿qué te pasa? Tienes un aspecto horrible.

—Vaya, gracias.

— Lo digo en serio —le tocó la mejilla—. Estás sudando y temblando.

El contacto de sus dedos fue levísimo, casi imperceptible, pero ella se recostó contra ellos y se imaginó que la acariciaba por todo el cuerpo. Fue humillante. Tenía que tener en cuenta que sólo era una hermosa fachada sin nada dentro. Una fachada que disfrutaba sacándose fotos.

—He tenido una bajada de azúcar. Vete, estoy bien.

Ella no le hizo tanto caso como el que hacia Quinn a Alma cuando le ordenaba que se marchara.

— ¿Qué necesitas?

« ¿Sexo oral?» ¡No! Ésa no era la respuesta adecuada.

—Zumo, comida…

—Hecho.

Santana la sentó en una silla y le sirvió un vaso de zumo de naranja. Ella se bebió la mitad. El resultado fue casi instantáneo. Dejó de temblar y se sintió casi normal.

—Estoy mejor —Quinn la miró—. Gracias. Vete.

—Qué agradable —replicó ella irónicamente—. ¿Quién te ha amargado el día?

— ¿Sinceramente? Tú. Esta mañana había una periodista esperándome en el porche. Quería confirmar que estás aquí, cosa que yo no hice. Sin embargo, me animó un poco la jornada, me enseñó unas fotos que había bajado de Internet. Adivina quién era la protagonista.

—Creía que habían desaparecido —dijo ella con una expresión tensa.

— ¿Las conoces?

—Las sacaron hace unos seis años —contesto Santana con tono sombrío —. Sin mi conocimiento. Aquella mujer quería una prueba para enseñársela a sus amigas. Una le propuso que le diera más publicidad y las colgó en Internet. Parecía abochornada, furiosa e impotente. Quinn quiso creer que no podía reprocharle nada, pero era difícil.

— ¿Qué vida has llevado? —preguntó—. Esto no le pasa a una persona normal. Las fotos, la periodista… Tienes que centrarte.

—Lo intento, pero estas cosas me lo impiden. Conseguí una orden judicial para que retiraran las fotos de la página web, pero siguen apareciendo en otras páginas. No quiero seguir hablando de este asunto.

-¿Estás bien?

El cambio de tema la sorprendió con la guardia baja.

—Sí. Tengo que comer algo.

— ¿Para subir el nivel de azúcar?

—Sí. Chocolate sería perfecto. Si es posible, de Seattle Chocolates.

—Estás de broma. Eso no puede sentarte bien.

—No… —estuvo a punto de decir que «no tanto como tú»—, pero es mi ilusión y puedo tomarlo si quiero. Santana sacudió la cabeza y masculló algo inaudible.

—Bueno, voy a ver qué comida de verdad tenemos.

Volvió a abrir la nevera y empezó a sacar todo tipo de cosas. Queso, pollo guisado, salsa y unas tortitas de maíz. Cosas que ella no recordaba haber visto allí.

— ¿Has ido a hacer la compra? —preguntó ella.

—He hecho un pedido por Internet. No había nada en esta cocina.

Ella pensó que, al menos, Internet también servía para algo positivo.

—Las comidas de Alma las traen cocinadas y yo me traigo la mía.

La morena se encogió de hombros y buscó una sartén amplia.

—Ahora comeremos de verdad.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Voy a hacerte una quesadilla.

Quinn no supo qué le sorprendió más, si que supiera hacerla o que fuera a hacérsela a ella.

— ¿Sabes cocinar?

—Tengo algunas especialidades. No sólo sé jugar al béisbol.

—He traído mi almuerzo.

—No… no me gusta. Veamos… ¿Qué te parece: «Santana, muchas gracias por hacerme la comida y salvarme la vida»?

Ella sonrió a regañadientes.

—Tienes un sentido teatral muy desarrollado.

—Estoy acostumbrada a que me veneren.

Ella estaba segura de eso, aunque algunas de sus admiradoras se habían vuelto contra ella. Se preguntó qué se sentiría al ser un personaje tan público y decidió que no podía ser algo bueno. Además, para complicar más las cosas, Santana tenía la mala costumbre de elegir las mujeres menos adecuadas.

— ¿Qué tal con Alma? —preguntó ella mientras calentaba la sartén y preparaba la quesadilla.

—Muy bien. Está avanzando.

—Es atroz, puedes decirlo.

—Ni aunque me tortures.

—Yo tenía razón —Santana arqueó las cejas—. Reconócelo.

—No. Sigo pensando que su familia contribuyó a que sea como es. Está sola y abandonada.

—Es irascible, complicada y perversa.

—No es perversa… conmigo.

—No la conoces bien —replicó Santana mientras metía la tortita doblada en la sartén.

Quinn dejó el vaso e intentó mirar a algo que no fuera la mujer que estaba a los fogones. Si no lo hacía, iba a empezar a babear. Daba igual que su personalidad fuera dudosa, a su cuerpo le daban igual las otras tres mil mujeres con las que se había acostado. Sólo quería ser la siguiente. ¡Qué!

tristeza! Agarró la primera hoja de papel del montón que había estado hojeando Santana.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó ella al leer la carta de un niño que le pedía un autógrafo.

—Un montón de tonterías que me ha mandado mi representante. Su oficina se ocupa del correo de mis admiradores y no sé si no es un error. Quinn se acordó del artículo y de que decía que Santana no hacía caso de los niños necesitados.

—No quería molestarme —Santana dio la vuelta a la tortita—. Ese es mi gran delito. Confié en otros para que se ocuparan y parece ser que hicieron un trabajo desastroso. John respondía a todo con un cheque.

—¿John es tu representante?

—Sí. Me invitaron a la inauguración de un hospital y no me enteré. Me incluyeron en el programa y todo. Eso está mal hecho.

—Pero si no lo sabías, no es culpa tuya.

¡Cómo! ¿Estaba defendiéndola? ¿Acaso no la consideraba una escoria? Esas fotos lo confirmaban.

—Díselo a todos los que estuvieron esperándome —sacó un plato del armario y puso la quesadilla—. Es peor todavía. Un niño que estaba muriéndose quería conocerme como su último deseo. Y yo no me presenté. A cambio, recibió una foto y un bate de béisbol firmados —dejó el plato delante de ella y se sentó enfrente—. Es una pesadez. Quinn sintió lástima de ella, pero también quería zarandearla.

—Eres una jugadora de béisbol famosa, ¿no? —preguntó ella antes de probar la quesadilla, que estaba deliciosa.

—Lo fui.

—Entonces puedes influir más que la mayoría de la gente. Las cosas salieron mal, pero puedes arreglarlo. El periódico hablaba de unos niños que se quedaron abandonados sin billete de vuelta. Devuélveles el dinero. Llama a ese niño y vete a verlo. Ocúpate del correo de tus admiradores. Riñe a tu representante o despídelo. Participa.

Santana miró fijamente a la ventana que había encima del fregadero.

—No es tan fácil.

En ese momento, zarandearla era más importante que sentir lástima.

—Puede serlo. Ya sé que antes estabas demasiado ocupada con tu apasionante vida, pero ya no te sirve de excusa. Tienes una responsabilidad. Sé la persona que todo el mundo espera que seas. Madura. Podrías sorprenderte a ti misma.

—No tienes un concepto muy bueno de mí. ¿verdad?

—No.

Santana sonrió lenta y sensualmente. Una sonrisa que la cautivó. Si hubiera mostrado el más mínimo interés, ella se habría arrancado la ropa y lo habrían hecho allí mismo, en la mesa de la cocina. Aunque, según Cassie, no era gran cosa en la cama. A ella, sin embargo, le daba la sensación de que Cassie mentía. Todo en ella, su forma de moverse, de coquetear y de hablar, dejaba muy claro que le encantaban las mujeres. Todas las mujeres. Todas las mujeres, menos Quinn.

La realidad le cayó como un jarro de agua fría. Fin de la fantasía. Ella no era su tipo. Santana nunca la vería atractiva. Si llegara a saber cuánto la había trastornado, sentiría lástima por ella. La idea le avergonzó y empezó a hablar antes de poder evitarlo.

—Las cosas claras. No me interesas —aseguró ella sin inmutarse—. Ni tú ni ninguna como tú. No podrías gustarme ni te respetaría.

Las palabras se quedaron flotando en el aire y ella quiso recuperarlas como fuera. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Era Santana López y podía despedazarla con un par de palabras bien elegidas. Se preparó para el ataque cuando la morena se levantó y la miró desde las alturas.

—Creía que eras distinta —dijo con tranquilidad—. No creía que fueras a hacer leña del árbol caído. Pero me he equivocado.

Santana desapareció y ella se quedó sola. Volvió a sentir vergüenza, pero no por desear a una mujer que nunca conseguiría sino por hacer daño a alguien que no se lo merecía. Había intentado consolarse pensando que sólo era una fachada bonita y no una persona, pero se había equivocado. Santana era de verdad. Había sido despectiva y desconsiderada, como había esperado que se comportara ella. Como otros se habían comportado con ella. Se había convertido en alguien que no le gustaba y no sabía cómo arreglarlo.


	4. Chapter 4

El teléfono sonó y Quinn se quedó mirándolo.

— ¿Va a contestar? —preguntó. Alma siguió mirando la revista de DVDs.

—No quiero hablar con nadie.

—Entontes hablaré yo —Quinn descolgó—. Diga…

—Soy Noah Lopez, tú eres, ah…

—Quinn Fabray. Hablamos cuando llamaste antes. Hola, ¿qué tal?

—Bien. Llamo para saber qué tal está mi abuela. He pensado que luego podría ir a visitarla.

—Me parece muy bien —Quinn tapó el auricular con la mano—. Es Noah. Quiere venir a visitarle.

—No —Alma no levantó la mirada de la revista—. Dile que me deje en paz.

—Está encantada y deseando verte.

— ¿Puedo oírselo a ella? —Noah se rió.

—No. No dice siempre lo que piensa. Hay que leer entre líneas.

—Cuelga inmediatamente —le ordenó Alma tajantemente—. No volverás contestar el teléfono ni a hablar en mi nombre.

Quinn se alejó un poco para ponerse fuera del alcance de su paciente.

—Tu abuela está mejorando, avanza día a día. Hasta el fisioterapeuta está impresionado y es un hueso duro de roer. Ha engordado un poco. No tanto como yo quisiera, pero soy muy exigente.

—Estás molestándome —Alma frunció el ceño—. Cuelga o dile a Noah que puede visitarme, pero él solo, sin esa ramera con la que se casó ni ese espantoso bebé.

Quinn hizo una mueca de horror. No había tapado el teléfono y, a juzgar por los juramentos de Noah, había oído cada una de las palabras.

— ¿Por qué me molestaré…? —dijo él antes de colgar. Quinn también colgó.

— ¿Qué mosca le ha picado? —Preguntó Quinn—. ¿Por qué ha dicho eso? Es su nieto. Era la segunda vez que llamaba para venir a visitarle. Eso me demuestra un interés impresionante. Si sólo quería ser cortés, habría bastado con una llamada.

Alma, en vez de contestar, volvió a hojear el catálogo. Quinn se lo quitó y lo tiró al suelo.

—Estoy hablándole.

—Esta conversación no me interesa. Tienes que tener cuidado. Estás a punto de pasarte de la raya.

—Mira cómo tiemblo de miedo. ¿Qué mosca le ha picado? —volvió a preguntarle—. ¿Por qué se comporta así? No tiene sentido. Sé que se siente sola; sé que siente dolor y sabe que la muerte está cerca. Es normal después de lo que has pasado. Puede superarlo con ayuda de la gente, pero usted la rehúye. Hablamos de su familia y usted se empeña en ahuyentarla. ¿Por qué?

—No voy a hablar de esto contigo.

—Mala suerte, porque no voy a marcharme hasta que lo entienda. Alma se cruzó de brazos y miró fijamente por la ventana. Quinn la miró a ella.

—Creí que tenía los nietos más egoístas del mundo —dijo Quinn lentamente—. Perdió a tu único hijo, los prohijó, los crio y saco la empresa adelante. Creí que ellos eran unos desagradecidos que le habían dejado de lado. Sin embargo, no es así, ¿verdad? Los rehúye. ¿Qué intenta demostrar?

—No te metas en esto —le advirtió Alma, roja de ira—. No es de tu incumbencia. Déjalo ahora mismo.

— ¿Quién va a obligarme? ¿Usted? Cree que es muy dura, pero no le tengo miedo.

—Muy madura —replicó Alma con una levísima sonrisa.

Quinn tuvo que contener su sonrisa. ¿Había sido una grieta en la armadura? ¿Una señal de humanidad? Era imposible.

—Me da igual la madurez —contestó Quinn—. Hago lo que da resultado. ¿Qué pasa con Noah? ¿Por qué no quiere verlo?

Alma volvió a mirar hacia la ventana, pero esa vez lo hizo con cierta pena.

—Nunca me ha respetado.

—Lo dudo.

—No puedes saberlo. Además, se casó con esa mujer… cuando estaba embarazada de otro hombre. El hijo que está criando no es suyo.

— ¿Lo engañó?

—No. Estaba embarazada cuando empezaron a salir.

—Entonces, en realidad, ella no hizo nada incorrecto.

—Ésa no es la cuestión.

—Es la cuestión que importa. ¿Es feliz Noah?

—Cualquier necio puede ser feliz.

—Lo tomaré como un sí —Quinn se apoyó en el costado de la cama—. Debería tener cuidado con rehuir a la gente demasiadas veces. Al final, dejan de intentar acercarse.

—Debes de saberlo por experiencia —Gloria se volvió para mirarla.

— ¿Cómo dice? —Quinn parpadeó—. No sé qué quiere decir.

—Claro que lo sabes, pero no es agradable que otra persona te analice, ¿verdad? —Alma la miró de arriba abajo—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas descuidando tu aspecto? Podría decirse que incluso lo empeoras.

Quinn hizo un esfuerzo para no reaccionar ni sonrojarse.

—Llevo la bata de enfermera porque me parece apropiada para mi trabajo.

—Es fea y sin formas. Tu pelo no es feo, pero te lo recoges en una trenza ridícula. No llevas maquillaje y esas gafas…

—Me ayudan a ver —reaccionó Quinn—. Las enfermeras ciegas encuentran pocos trabajos.

—Utilizas el humor como un arma. Diría que no soy la única que rehúye a la gente. ¿Cuál es tu excusa? ¿Cuándo tiraste la toalla?

Hacía mucho tiempo, pensó Quinn sombríamente. Cuando se dio cuenta de que su hermana mayor era perfecta y que ella nunca estaría a su altura.

—Vaya, ahora no tienes nada que decir —insistió Alma.

—Prefiero decirle a los demás lo que les pasa, pero puedo asimilar las críticas. Me recojo el pelo porque es más cómodo. Visto así porque es lo apropiado. No llevo maquillaje porque tengo poco tiempo por las mañanas y prefiero correr un rato a pintarme la cara.

—Magníficas excusas. ¿Las habías utilizado antes o acaban de ocurrírsete?

Quinn la miró fijamente. La buena noticia era que Alma mostraba interés por la vida, aunque un poco retorcido. La mala era que, al mostrar ese interés, le había arrojado algunas verdades como puños a la cara.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí? —Preguntó Quinn—. ¿sus comentarios tienen alguna intención o sólo son una diversión?

—Quiero que lleves ropa normal. Vaqueros y jerséis. Verte con esa… ¿Cómo la has llamado?

—Bata.

—Eso. Verte con eso es deprimente. Ya estoy bastante cerca de la muerte, no hace falta acelerar el proceso viéndote con esa ropa espantosa.

Quinn se levantó el borde de la bata como si buscara alguna etiqueta.

—No hay ninguna advertencia de que una bata puede ser un arma mortífera.

—Niña insolente.

—Vieja arpía.

Alma apretó los labios como si intentara contener una sonrisa.

—A partir de mañana llevarás ropa normal.

—No puede obligarme.

—A cambio, existe la remota posibilidad de que acceda a ver a alguno de mis nietos.

Era una victoria y compensaba ponerse vaqueros.

—Trato hecho.

—También tenemos que hacer algo con tu pelo —Alma le miró la cabeza.

—No creo. El precio de eso es que cante karaoke.

Dani esperaba que le sirvieran su _espresso _en el Daily Grind, rebosante de gente. Ese local, situado en pleno centro de Seattle, siempre había sido su Daily Grind favorito, porque fue el primero que abrió su hermano Noah. Se puso en la fila el primer día, mientras Noah trabajaba en la barra y esperaba para ver si su negocio despegaría. Despegó. En ese momento había Daily Grinds por toda la Costa Oeste.

Naturalmente, pensar en el triunfo de Noah hacía que su vida pareciera aún más lúgubre. Tenía que tomar decisiones. Mejor dicho, ya había tomado las decisiones, sólo faltaba ponerse en marcha.

Le llegó el turno y agarró su café. Era el momento de despedirse de The Waterfront y buscar un trabajo. Un trabajo donde el éxito o el fracaso dependiera de su rendimiento y no de la familia. Se dio la vuelta y chocó con alguien. Levantó la mirada y vio a un hombre bastante atractivo que

Retrocedía.

—Perdón —se disculpó él—. Estaba distraído.

—No importa.

— ¿Te has manchado?

A ella le gustó que se limitara a mirarle el abrigo en vez de aprovechar la ocasión para tocarla.

—No, estás perfecta —él retrocedió otro paso—. Perdona, no quería decir eso. No quiero decir que no estés bien. Lo estás, pero no era un piropo. No quiero decir que no te merezcas un piropo, pero… Se quedó tan turbado que ella se olvidó de su costumbre de no hablar con ningún hombre desconocido menor de setenta y cinco años.

—No te preocupes —lo tranquilizó con una sonrisa—. Sé perfectamente lo que quieres decir. No tengo ninguna mancha de café en el abrigo.

—Exactamente —dijo él con un brillo de alivio en los ojos grises—.No te he tirado el café.

—Perfecto —ella, impulsivamente, extendió una mano—. Me llamo Dani.

—Mike.

Se estrecharon las manos y ella no sintió nada. Ni un chispazo ni nada parecido. Gracias a Dios.

—Hay mucha gente —comentó ella—. He intentado evitar la hora punta, pero no sé cuál es.

—Yo tampoco —él se acercó empujado por una pareja—. Vengo varias veces a la semana para tomar mi dosis estimulante de café. Ella fue hacia un rincón con menos gente.

— ¿El café te levanta el ánimo?

—La cafeína. Doy clases aquí cerca y los alumnos de la tarde son unos gamberros. Esto me mantiene alerta —Mike levantó la taza de café.

Era el tipo de hombre que pasaría desapercibido, se dijo Dani. Pelo castaño, ojos oscuros, piel clara, delgado, bien vestido, pero sin llamar la atención. Parecía más sincero que seductor; más intelectual que físico. Todo eran virtudes.

—¿De qué das clases? —preguntó.

—De teología y matemáticas en el colegio universitario del distrito. La mayoría de los alumnos estudian teología para cumplir algún requisito y todo el mundo sabe que la gente odia las matemáticas. Debería buscar alguna materia que gustara a todos.

—¿Hay alguna?

—¿Qué te gustaba en la universidad?

—No las matemáticas —contestó ella con una sonrisa—. Lo habrás oído muchas veces.

—Puedo asimilarlo.

—Di muchas clases de gestión de restaurantes. Me dedico a eso, trabajo en un restaurante. Fui ayudante de jefe de cocina durante algún tiempo. Dirigí un sitio en Renton, el Burger Heaven.

—He estado —él asintió con la cabeza—. Unos batidos muy buenos.

¿Te gusta ser ayudante de jefe de cocina?

—Me encanta trabajar con Rachel, pero ha llegado el momento de dar un cambio. Estaba pensando en eso cuando nos chocamos. Tengo que arriesgarme, pero me da miedo. ¿Qué pasaría si sale mal? ¿Qué pasaría si sale bien? No puedo… —se calló y lo miró fijamente—. Me parece increíble que te esté contando todo esto.

—Estoy encantado de que hables conmigo. Dani. Me gusta escucharte.

Lo decía de una forma…, como si lo dijera en serio.

—Pero no te conozco.

—A veces captamos la afinidad con otra persona —contestó él.

Si otro hombre hubiera intentado una aproximación así, le habría dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Mike, sin embargo, hablaba como si fuera sincero.

—Aun así, no suelo soltar el rollo a desconocidos.

—Me alegro de haber sido la excepción —él miró el reloj—. Pero tengo cuarenta y cinco alumnos aburridos que esperan oír algo sobre teología comparada. Tengo que irme. Lo dijo como si lo lamentara. Ella, en cierto modo, también lo lamentaba.

—Gracias por escucharme.

—Me alegro de haberme topado contigo.

—Yo también.

Se miraron un segundo y él se marchó. Dani salió y fue a buscar su coche. Pensó que había estado bien, que encontrarse con Mike le había recordado que había hombres que no eran unas comadrejas voluptuosas y farsantes.

Santana echó una ojeada a las cartas de admiradores que tenía delante. Algunas estaban mecanografiadas y parecían de camioneros, pero otras la conmovieron. Repasó una y otra vez la de Frankie, un niño que estaba muriéndose de cáncer. El niño que había pedido ver a Santana como último deseo.

—¡Maldita sea!

Santana descolgó el teléfono, marcó el número que el niño había escrito en la carta y se dejó caer contra el respaldo de la butaca.

—Diga… —contestó una mujer.

—Hola, soy… —Santana vaciló. La carta era de hacía tres meses y quizá debería esperar a decir quién era—. ¿Está Frankie?

—Dios mío…

La mujer lo dijo con un sollozo y Santana se puso tensa.

—Señora…

—Disculpe. Es que… —la mujer volvió a sollozar—. Frankie… murió hace dos semanas. Sabía que iba a pasar, era inevitable. Todos lo sabíamos. Esperaba sentirme triste, pero estoy conmocionada. ¿Por qué sigo esperando volver a verlo? Sólo era un niño. Era muy pequeño y ahora estará solo.

Santana se sintió como si una pelota de béisbol le hubiera alcanzado en el estómago a ciento cincuenta kilómetros por hora. Se quedó sin respiración y no pudo decir nada. Seguramente, fuera mejor así porque no sabía qué decir.

—Lo siento… —consiguió decir—. Lo siento mucho.

—Gracias —la mujer se aclaró la garganta—. Debería contenerme, pero no consigo asimilarlo—tomó aliento—. No he entendido su nombre ¿Por qué ha llamado?

—Da igual —contestó Santana—. No volveré a molestarla.

Santana colgó y dejó caer la carta al suelo. Dos semanas. Dos malditas semanas. Si se hubiera molestado en leer esa carta hacía dos semanas, habría podido ver al niño. Su visita no habría servido de nada, pero Frankie no habría pensado que su último deseo no importaba a nadie.

Leyó otra carta de un niño muy enfadado que la molestaba por no haber asistido a un acto benéfico. Había docenas de cartas como ésa. Santana cerró los ojos e hizo un esfuerzo por olvidarlo. No era una mala persona. Tendría defectos, pero trabajaba mucho y no hacía daño a nadie intencionadamente. Al menos, eso era lo que se decía a sí misma, pero lo cierto era que no tenía un verdadero trabajo, lo que hacía en el bar no lo era, y, en realidad, había hecho daño a bastante gente. Sonó su teléfono móvil, miró la pantalla y vio que era John, el que se decía su representante.

—¿Qué? —preguntó a modo de saludo.

—Pon la CNN y prepárate.

Santana agarró el mando a distancia y encendió el canal. Estaban entrevistando a dos gemelas idénticas.

—Entonces ¿es un libro de autoayuda? —preguntó el periodista que casi no podía dejar de mirar sus pechos.

—Bueno… —contestó una de las rubias con tono agudo.

La voz hizo que Santana se quedara petrificada y se acordara de un par de noches en Cincinnati, de una cama gigantesca y de mucho servicio de habitaciones.

— Hemos tenido muchas relaciones —siguió la rubia.

—Hemos conocido a muchas personas —añadió la otra rubia con una risita.

—Eso —la primera sonrió a la cámara—. Por eso hemos decidido transmitir nuestra experiencia a otras mujeres. Ya sabes, a las que no son tan guapas y sexys y no salen tanto como nosotras.

—Pueden hacer algunas cosas —intervino su hermana—. Pueden ser más sexys. No sólo en la forma de vestirse, sino en lo que dicen y en lo que hacen. Esa maravillosa oferta a las mujeres estadounidenses llegaba de dos gemelas recién salidas de la peluquería con unos tops y unos pantalones muy ceñidos y a juego.

—También habláis de algunos de las mujeres que habéis conocido…

—Bueno… —dijo la de la izquierda entre risitas—. Sabemos que no se debe hablar de estas cosas, pero no hemos podido resistimos.

Santana sintió que se le helaban las entrañas.

—Me ha llamado la atención un nombre —dijo el periodista—.Santana Lopez.

Las gemelas se miraron y suspiraron.

—No queríamos comentar nada en el libro —contestó la primera—. Sería de mal gusto. Pero, sinceramente, no fue nada del otro mundo. La mayoría de las personas tienen dificultades con dos mujeres y por eso nos lo esperábamos. Claro, tienen esa fantasía, pero cuando se encuentran con nosotras dos desnudas, pueden verse desbordados.

—¡No me vi desbordada! —bramó Santana a la televisión—. Fue sensacional.

—La tierra no tembló —añadió la otra en voz baja—. Suele pasar.

—¿Fue una cuestión de tamaño? —preguntó el periodista acercándose a ella.

Santana apagó la televisión y se levantó de un salto. Fue de un lado a otro de la habitación entre maldiciones. No se merecía aquello, no era tan mal bicho. Necesitaba una tregua, pero nadie parecía dispuesto a dársela. Siguió yendo de un lado a otro, pero la habitación era demasiado pequeña y no podía sofocar tanta energía. Tenía que salir de allí, pero no tenía a donde ir. Bajó al piso de abajo, donde estaba la única persona que podía distraerla. Tenía que hablar de tonterías, pensó mientras entraba en la cocina.

Sin embargo, Quinn le había dejado muy claro lo que opinaba de ella. ¿Quería que la humillara un poco más? Aun así, por muy rotundamente que ella le hubiera dicho que no la deseaba, no podía dejar de pensar que la atraía. Si era así, ella no la soportaría. Lo cual, en cierto modo, le alegraba. Molestarla le parecía interesante.

Quinn no estaba en la cocina ni en la sala. Fue hacia el dormitorio provisional de Alma.

—¿Dónde está Quinn? —preguntó al ver que no estaba allí—. No estará esquivándome…

Su abuela se quitó las gafas, dejó el libro y lo miró fijamente.

—Aunque sea increíble, el mundo no gira alrededor de ti, Santana. La hermana de Quinn está enferma y la ha llevado al médico. Volverá dentro de una hora o así. ¿Podrás sobrevivir solo hasta entonces o llamo al servicio de emergencias?


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn volvió un poco antes de las dos de la tarde, entró en la casa y se encontró con Santana esperándola. Lo primero que pensó fue darse la vuelta y esconderse en el coche. Se sentía cohibida por la conversación que habían mantenido, cuando le había dicho que no la deseaba; y porque ya no llevaba la bata. Que llevara vaqueros y un jersey podía ser casual, pero

también podría interpretarse como un intento lastimoso de atraerle. Recapacitó, Santana nunca pensaría en ella, estaba demasiado ocupada con el porno. Cerró los ojos un instante. Eso no era justo. Ella no tenía la culpa de que estuviera cautivada. Quizá debiera volver a plantearse el asunto del libro de autoayuda. Tenía que hacer algo para volver a ser una persona normal. La última visita a Seattle Chocolate había sido deliciosa, pero no la había curado del todo.

—Te habías ido —saludo Santana mientras ella dejaba el bolso en una balda de la despensa.

—Sí, me había ido y he vuelto.

La miró fijamente. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan guapa? ¿Por qué no podía ser fea o, por lo menos, normal? ¿Por qué sus ojos hacían que quisiera sumergirse en lo que decía y por qué su boca le inspiraba algunos actos sexuales que podrían estar prohibidos en los Estados más

conservadores? Intentó pasar de largo, pero ella se lo impidió.

—Tengo que ir a ver cómo está Alma—dijo ella.

—Ya lo he hecho yo. Está dormida. Quiero hablar contigo.

Quinn se sintió presa del pánico. No quería tener ninguna conversación.

—Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

—¿Muchas cosas? ¿Qué? —preguntó la morena con las cejas arqueadas.

—Cosas. Cosas… importantes —balbució ella.

No podía lidiar con ella en ese momento. Seguía turbada por la última vez que se habían visto y se sentía vulnerable por lo que le estaba pasando a Charlie.

Pensar en su hermana la dejó sin fuerzas, se encogió de hombros y la miró fijamente.

—Muy bien. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

—No puedes ceder a la primera —le reprochó Santana—. No es justo.

—¿Te quejas porque te dejo que te salgas con la tuya? No sabes lo que quieres.

—Te pasa algo. ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó.

—Nada —contestó Quinn mientras se daba la vuelta.

—Conozco lo suficiente a las mujeres para saber que eso significa algo, pero tendré que sonsacártelo —la agarró del brazo—. Dímelo.

No pensaba decirle nada. Era un asunto sólo suyo. No podía comentarlo con nadie. Desde luego, no podía hablarlo con Charlie, que bastante tenía consigo misma, y menos aún con su madre, que era un cero a la izquierda.

Detestaba sentirse tentada, pero detestaba más todavía que, a pesar de todo, sintiera de aquella manera el contado de sus dedos en el brazo. Notaba, a través del jersey, su calor, sentía anhelo y muchos otros deseos que nunca satisfaría.

—Márchate —le dijo dándose cuenta de que empezaba a parecerse mucho a Alma.

—A lo mejor puedo ayudarte.

—¿Como ayudaste a todos esos niños que te escribieron? —Preguntó ella mientras se soltaba el brazo y la miraba con rabia—. No lo creo. Sin embargo, si tanto quieres saberlo, le lo diré. Mi hermana está muriéndose. ¿Contenta? Tiene una hepatitis C grave que le contagiaron hace años en una transfusión. Podría salvarse con un trasplante de hígado, pero su grupo sanguíneo es muy especial y tiene pocas posibilidades. Por eso creo que vas a ser de poca ayuda, a no ser que seas AB negativo y estés dispuesto a donar tu hígado por una buena causa.

Fue hacia la cocina, pero antes de haber dado cinco pasos, se sintió abrumada. Quizá Santana fuera una majadera, pero nunca lo había sido directamente con ella. No tenía derecho a maltratarla. A su modo, seguramente había intentado ayudarla. La miró y vio su expresión atónita.

—Perdóname. No debería haberte dicho eso. El médico no tenía buenas noticias y he estallado.

Entonces, para sorpresa suya y de Santana, se echó a llorar. Intentó dominarse pese a las lágrimas que le caían por las mejillas. Nunca lloraba. No se lo permitía. Era una mujer juiciosa, lógica y abnegada. No se permitía la debilidad y no la respetaba en los demás. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de llorar.

Súbitamente, Santana apareció ante ella y la rodeó con sus brazos. Sin dejar de llorar, se dejó abrazar y consolar. Era alta y fuerte, pero, por una vez, pensó que a ella no le interesaba el sexo. Tuvo la extraña sensación de que podía confiar en Santana. Lo cual era un disparate. Esa mujer era tan fiable como unas arenas movedizas.

Aun así, sentirse abrazada era muy agradable. Cedió a la flaqueza hasta que se le secaron las lágrimas. Entonces, tomó aire, retrocedió un paso y se limpió la cara con la manga.

—Lo siento —se disculpó con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

—¿Qué pasó en la visita al médico? —preguntó la morena con calma.

Ella la miró y sólo vio compasión en su mirada. Se encogió de hombros.

—Desde que le dieron el diagnóstico supe que era malo. Soy enfermera y pude imaginarme lo que iba a pasar, pero supongo que creí que a mi hermana no podía pasarle nada malo. Hasta ahora, ha llevado una vida casi perfecta. El médico habló del tiempo que le quedaba y de que

teníamos que pensar en ingresarla en cuidados paliativos. Eso me impresionó. Hablaba del final.

Santana la agarró de la mano.

—¿Cuál es el plazo?

—Alrededor de un año. Se mudó a vivir conmigo hace unos meses.

-Empieza a tener días muy malos. Trabaja a tiempo parcial, pero eso no durará mucho. Acepté este trabajo porque el horario me permite estar más tiempo con ella y el sueldo es muy bueno. Estoy ahorrando todo lo que puedo para poder pasar los últimos meses con ella — Quinn le estrechó con fuerza la mano y contuvo las lágrimas—.Charlie quería hablar hoy de eso. De vuelta a casa me dijo que no quería que alterara mi vida por ella: que le parecía muy bien ingresar en cuidados paliativos. Pero yo no quiero dejarla, puedo cuidarla.

—¿La única forma de salvarla es con un trasplante de hígado?

—Sí. A no ser que encuentren un tratamiento milagroso, y es poco probable que ocurra a tiempo. Me he hecho las pruebas, pero no soy compatible.

—No puedes prescindir de tu hígado —replicó Santana con el ceño fruncido.

Pese a la tristeza y la amenaza del llanto, ella sonrió.

—Ahora se utilizan donantes vivos. Tomarían un trozo de mi hígado. Pero da igual, no puedo donarlo. Mi madre podría, pero bebió tanto durante tanto tiempo que casi no le queda hígado —Quinn se soltó la mano y retrocedió—. Es muy típico de Charlie tener un grupo sanguíneo

singular. Es perfecta en todos los demás sentidos, pero ¿por qué no puede tener O positivo, como la mayoría de la gente?

Era más fácil bromear que reconocer el verdadero problema. Su problema y el de Charlie no tenían una solución fácil. Quinn nunca había sabido qué decir ni qué hacer. Vivía con remordimiento porque, aunque adoraba a su hermana, también había sentido resquemor hacia ella en la misma medida. Lo que la convertía en una persona espantosa.

—Lo siento muchísimo —dijo Santana—. Sé que no sirve de nada, pero no sé qué decir.

Quinn, mientras la miraba a los ojos, pensó que parecía sincera. Ninguno sabía qué hacer y eso era algo interesante para compartir.

—Gracias —dijo por fin—. Yo también lo siento, me derrumbé y nunca me pasa. Suelo mantenerme firme.

—No te preocupes, le pasaría a cualquier en esas circunstancias.

Quinn tragó saliva y se obligo a decir la verdad.

—Me has ayudado.

—Algo es algo —Santana esbozó una levísima sonrisa.

La morena se fue de la cocina y Quinn se quedó mirándola. ¿Habían vivido un momento con cierta sensibilidad? Prefería que sólo fuera una cara bonita. Lo demás la convertía en alguien mucho más peligrosa para su frágil tranquilidad de espíritu. Sin embargo, no dependía de ella.

Santana entró en la pequeña habitación que había convertido en su despacho provisional. Que la gente pensara que era una nulidad en la cama no era nada comparado con una hermana que se moría. Naturalmente, también estaban los niños defraudados; desdeñados por alguien que debería ser un héroe. Decir que no había sido culpa suya ya no servía de nada.

Miró el montón de cartas. Las cosas habían salido mal. ¿Podía solucionarlo? Hizo una mueca de disgusto al acordarse de la llorosa madre de Frankie. Si pudiera… No, no podía solucionarlo, pero podía evitar que volviera a pasar.

Podía tomar medidas y cerciorarse de que las personas adecuadas recibieran lo que necesitaban. Vio la carpeta de los niños que intentó que fueran a la final del campeonato estatal: los que se quedaron sin billete de vuelta. Leyó las cartas acusadoras y airadas. Sintió un nudo en el estómago. No había sido culpa de ella. No tuvo nada que ver con la organización del viaje, pero eso daba igual. La oferta se hizo en su nombre.

Leyó la carta del entrenador. Sin saber muy bien qué iba a decir, descolgó el teléfono y marcó un número. Después de hablar con dos personas, le pasaron con el entrenador Roberts.

—Siento el embrollo con los billetes de vuelta —empezó Santana después de presentarse—. No supe nada de lo ocurrido hasta dos días después. La agencia de viajes que contrató mi representante metió la pata. Dije que les mandaran un cheque para reembolsarles los gastos, ¿les llegó?

—Sí, claro —confirmó el entrenador—. No cubrió casi nada, pero lo importante es el gesto, ¿no?

—¿De qué me está hablando? —preguntó Santana perpleja.

—¿De verdad cree que mil dólares cubren los gastos de diecisiete niños y sus familias?

—No. Tiene que haber un error. Tenía que cubrirlo todo.

—No sé a qué cree que está jugando, López. Es usted una majadera de la peor especie. Éste es un pueblo pobre en la zona más pobre del Estado. Los niños son de familias trabajadoras. Ni siquiera pueden permitirse un billete de autobús. Embargaron el coche de una de las

familias porque tuvieron que elegir entre pagar la letra o que los niños volvieran a casa. Eligieron a los niños. Usted manda un cheque de mil dólares y cree que eso significa algo…

—Tenía que ser… más —balbució Santana.

¿Qué había hecho John? ¿Por qué había mandado tan poco?

—Esos chicos la admiraban —siguió el entrenador—. La idolatraban. Usted hizo que sus sueños se hicieran realidad para luego estamparlos contra el suelo.

—Lo siento —insistió Santana.

—Seguro… Seguro que no duerme por las noches. Usted representa todo lo que no quiero que sean esos niños.

—Quiero compensarlos —Santana estaba aturdida—. ¿Puedo mandarlos a Disney World o algo así?

—Sería maravilloso. Como todo el mundo puede pagarse el billete de vuelta desde Florida… Limítese a hacer lo que sabe hacer: acostarse con mujeres. Aunque, al parecer, tampoco lo hace muy bien. Aquí nadie quiere saber nada de usted. No podemos permitirnos su caridad.

El exterior del restaurante asiático era muy elegante. Dani aparcó cerca de la puerta y entró. Tenía una entrevista con Jim Brace, el dueño. La decoración era sobria, pero preciosa, y el gigantesco comedor era el doble de grande que el de The Waterfront.

Todavía faltaban dos horas para que abrieran y había poca gente. Se acercó a un hombre que estaba poniendo las mesas y preguntó por Jim.

—¿Sabe él que ha venido? —preguntó mirándola fijamente.

A ella no le asombró la pregunta sino la preocupación que reflejaba su mirada.

—Tengo una cita con él.

—Muy bien. Iré a buscarlo —se alejó un poco y se dio la vuelta—. No se mueva de ahí y no toque nada.

—Se lo prometo —aseguró Dani sin saber qué no podía tocar.

Volvió al mostrador de recepción y tomó aliento. Era su primera entrevista y era una muy importante. El restaurante de Jim Brace era uno de los mejores de Seattle. Los críticos no se ponían de acuerdo en qué era .más exquisito si la comida o el servicio. Se recordó que tenía suficiente experiencia y que, evidentemente, Jim se había quedado impresionado con

su currículo. Si no conseguía el empleo, por lo menos tendría la experiencia de la entrevista.

Un hombre alto y delgado se acercó a ella. Reconoció a Jim por las fotos de los periódicos y sonrió.

—Señor Brace, soy Dani López.

—Llámame Jim, por favor, y yo le llamaré Dani —se estrecharon las manos y él la llevó hacia un rincón del restaurante—. ¿Has comido alguna vez aquí?

—Un par de veces. La comida es increíble.

—Recetas secretas —bromeo él—. Mi madre es medio china y el hermano de mi padre pasó algunos años en Japón. Me crié en los dos sitios y aprendí los idiomas, pero, lo que es más importante, estudié la cocina.

Veraneaba aquí, en Seattle, y por eso también tengo influencias estadounidenses. La mezcla de todo ello me ha permitido tener tanto éxito.

Hizo una pausa cuando una joven con uniforme de cocinera se acercó a él con una bandeja. Jim miró la bandeja y la tomó.

—Puedes irte —le dijo sin darle las gracias.

La mujer hizo una leve inclinación y se marchó. Él empezó a poner platos en la mesa.

—Sé que querrás volver a probar la comida. Es excelente. Nuestro cocinero jefe, Park, lleva seis meses con nosotros. No me gustaron todos los cambios que quería hacer, pero le permití hacer algunos.

—A The Waterfront le pasó algo parecido cuando reabrió —comentó Dani con una sonrisa—Rachel López estaba decidida a salirse con la suya, pero ¿quién puede discutir contra la brillantez?

—Yo sí puedo —afirmó Jim—. Es mi labor. Se hace lo que digo.

Él, sin molestarse en preguntar, sirvió la comida en dos platos. Dani tomó el suyo y observó el contenido. Había distintos tipos buñuelos, tempura y un guiso que olía maravillosamente. Jim sirvió té con un poco de azúcar. Quizá estuviera susceptible, pero a Dani le pareció un hombre

que disfrutaba un poco demasiado llevando las riendas. Sería afortunada si no le cortaba la comida y se la metía en la boca.

—Llevo tiempo buscando un director —le explicó él—. Necesito a alguien que pueda respetar mi concepto. Este restaurante y yo somos lo mismo —se encogió de hombros—. Me han dicho que soy complicado.

Dani se acordó de todo lo que había hecho Alma, de que la dejó trabajar hasta la extenuación y le hizo creer que tenía alguna oportunidad dentro de la empresa para al final reconocer que no pasaría de Burger Heaven.

—Puedo con las complicaciones siempre que los objetivos y las metas estén bien definidos.

—Eso puedo hacerlo —Jim empezó a comer y apremió a Dani para que hiciera lo mismo—. ¿No te parece maravillosa?

Ella probó varios platos y tuvo que mostrarse de acuerdo. Jim se levantó y la invitó a recorrer el restaurante con él. Le explicó la disposición concreta de las mesas y que los clientes habituales, que gastaban mucho dinero, tenían sitios especiales. Prefería el exceso de reservas y tener que rechazar a otros clientes.

—¿No se molestarán y no volverán? —preguntó ella.

—Algunos, pero la experiencia me dice que la gente quiere lo que no consigue y, para muchos de ellos, eso es cenar en mi restaurante.

Dani arrugó la nariz. Ella era una directora a la que le gustaba agradar al cliente como fuera.

Cruzaron unas puertas batientes y, mientras entraban en la inmaculada cocina, se preparó para oír todo tipo de exabruptos en varios idiomas. Sin embargo, reinaba un silencio antinatural. Miró fijamente a los hombres que trabajaban sin parar. El más alto del grupo se acercó a ellos, el nombre bordado en la chaqueta le identificaba como jefe de cocina.

—Park, te presento a Dani López. Aspira a ser la directora.

Park la miró e inclinó levemente la cabeza, pero no dijo nada. Dani había trabajado con jefes de cocina muy brillantes y esperaba energía, opinión y un tono de voz que abrumarían a los inexpertos.

—Hola —lo saludo ella jovialmente—. Me ha encantado el menú degustación. Sería fácil hacer recomendaciones en este sitio.

El atractivo rostro de Park no se inmutó, pero parpadeó lentamente. Antes de que a ella se le ocurriera algo más que decir, se oyó un estruendo en el fondo de la cocina porque dos cuencos de metal habían caído en el fregadero, también metálico. Jim se dio la vuelta inmediatamente y dijo algo muy áspero en un idioma que no entendió. Todo el mundo se quedó petrificado, incluso Park. Jim se volvió hacia ella y se encogió de hombros.

—Hay que mantener a los chicos en vereda.

—Claro —dijo ella con un amago de sonrisa.

Había algo en esa cocina que era un error muy grave. Todo era demasiado silencioso, demasiado perfecto. ¿Dónde estaba el controlado caos de la creatividad?

Jim la acompañó a su enorme despacho y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara en la silla que había ante el escritorio.

—Prefiero tener bastantes camareros que atiendan las mesas —dijo—. Es posible que me guste que los clientes esperen su mesa, pero una vez que están sentados, todo va como la seda. Te gustará el equipo. Trabajan mucho, son puntuales y perfectos en su trabajo; si no, los despido.

¿Perfectos? ¿Quién podía garantizar la perfección todo el tiempo?

—¿Tienes mucha rotación de personal? —preguntó ella.

—Se tarda en encontrar a la persona idónea, pero cuando encontramos a una que trabaja, se queda mucho tiempo. Aquí se gana mucho dinero.

A juzgar por las reservas que tenían todas las noches, Dani no lo dudó. El restaurante lo tenía todo a favor: una situación magnífica, una comida aún mejor, categoría y un servicio impecable. Sólo había un problema de casi dos metros de altura.

Jim siguió hablando del restaurante, de su concepto, de sus expectativas y de la necesidad de ser puntual, de trabajar muchas horas y de dar el cien por cien todos los días. Dani lo escuchó con atención aunque, no sabía por qué, tenía un nudo en el estómago.

—Me gustas —dijo Jim inesperadamente—. Conozco a tu abuela. No mucho, pero lo suficiente para saber que si dirigiste uno de sus restaurantes, tienes madera y no tienes miedo de trabajar duro. Para ser sincero, llevo mucho tiempo buscando el director o directora adecuado.

Creo que tú lo eres. Te haré una oferta por escrito y luego volveremos a hablar.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Dani parpadeó.

—Sé que estás emocionada.

Él siguió hablando, pero Dani no lo escuchaba. El nudo que tenía en el estómago era algo más que emoción. Era una oportunidad fantástica. Jim sería complicado, pero nadie podía ser peor que Gloria, y ella la había soportado. Entonces ¿por qué no estaba más alterada? ¿Tenía una

sensación que no le gustaba o estaba sucumbiendo al auto sabotaje? ¿Creería íntimamente que, como afirmaba Gloria, no tenía lo necesario y nunca podría apañárselas sola?

Quinn entró en la cocina y comprobó que Samantha ya estaba allí.

—Has llegado pronto…

Samantha se sirvió una taza de café.

—Sé cómo te sientes después de una jornada interminable. Yo, naturalmente, estoy despertándome.

Samantha sonrió y Quinn se dio cuenta de que la otra enfermera empezaba a caerle bien. Samantha le señaló la cafetera y Quinn sacudió la cabeza.

—No, gracias, quiero dormir esta noche.

—Claro. El café me estimula y no me duermo hasta las nueve o diez de la mañana. Mi biorritmo está hecho polvo. Por cierto, eso me lo recuerda, ¿viste a esas gemelas en la CNN?

—¿Qué gemelas?

—Unos bombones. Eran idénticas. Fue espantoso. Han escrito un ridículo libro de autoayuda para que nosotras, las pobres mortales, aprendamos a ser tan sexys como ellas. ¿Te lo imaginas?

Quinn no sabía qué decir. Si la alta, pechugona y sensacional Samantha se consideraba una pobre mortal, ¿qué sería ella? ¿Una mutante?

—¿Salieron en CNN para hablar de su libro?

—Bueno… Esa parte fue bastante absurda, pero luego, el majadero del periodista sacó a colación a Santana. Naturalmente, dijeron que era una inepta en la cama. Es por ese maldito artículo del periódico. Kristie y yo lo comentamos hace un par de noches. Todo esto es… muy injusto —Samantha sonrió como si se acordara de algo maravilloso—. Yo no tengo ninguna

queja de mí… encuentro íntimo con Santana; y Kristie tampoco —suspiró—. Naturalmente, yo era admiradora suya y, lo reconozco, fui un poco descarada durante la entrevista. Bueno, me abalancé sobre ella. Ella no se resistió…

Quinn no podía pensar. Tenía la mente en blanco, lo cual, seguramente, era preferible. Si no, podría haber estallado.

—¿Te acostaste con ella durante le entrevista para conseguir este trabajo?

—Sí. Kristie también. Fue divertido. Esa mesa enorme de su despacho del bar… Yo… —se detuvo y miró fijamente a Quinn—. ¿Te pasa algo?

Efectivamente, le pasaba algo. Estaba furiosa. No con Santana, consigo misma por haber llegado a pensar que Santana era una verdadera persona. No lo era. Sólo era una especie de simulacro de ser humano, superficial y repugnante.

—Estoy bien —contestó Quinn con los dientes apretados.

—¡Caray! —Samantha hizo una mueca de disgusto—. He metido la pata, ¿verdad? Creí que tú también te habías acostado con ella.

—No —replicó Quinn sombríamente—. Yo no.

Al parecer, podría formar el club de mujeres que no se habían acostado con Santana. Sería un club de un sólo miembro.


	6. Chapter 6

Quinn hizo los ejercicios matinales con Alma e intentó no hacer caso de las quejas habituales.

—Me haces daño —le acusó Alma—. Para inmediatamente.

—No estamos trabajando el costado de la cadera rota —le recordó Quinn—. Tenemos que mantenerla flexible.

—Como no creo que vaya a entrar en el ballet de Seattle próximamente, no necesito tanta flexibilidad.

—La flexibilidad te ayuda a mantener la estabilidad. Cuando se cure la cadera, le dará miedo caerte. Si sabe que es flexible y puedes inclinarte hacia cualquier lado, tendrás más confianza.

Alma gruñó e hizo un par de ejercicios, luego, apuntó a Quinn.

—Basta —dijo tajantemente—. No te pago para que me tortures.

Quinn no había dormido bien la noche anterior. Sólo podía culparse a sí misma y no lo soportaba. En realidad, se había tumbado en la cama y no dejó de darle vueltas a la confesión de Samantha. Quinn se sentía ofendida en muchos sentidos, pero cerca de las cuatro de la mañana acabó reconociéndose que lo que le dolía era que Santana nunca la hubiera deseado de aquella manera, y que nunca fuera a hacerlo. Alma no tenía la culpa, pero ella tenía menos paciencia de lo habitual.

—Me paga para que le ayude a mejorar —replicó Quinn—. Y es lo que estoy haciendo.

—La cuestión es que te pago —Alma frunció el ceño—. Espero un comportamiento profesional, no que disfrutes sádicamente con mi sufrimiento.

—¿Cómo dice? —a Quinn le pareció una acusación injusta—. ¿Disfruto sádicamente? Todos los días hago lo que puedo para que su vida sea más agradable. ¿Quién pidió las películas que está viendo? ¿Quién fue hace dos días, bajo la lluvia, a buscarle galletas y helado porque tenía hambre? ¿Quién le ordena el cuarto, le cambia las flores, le trae libros y revistas y se empeña en que se sostenga de pie?

—No seas impertinente. No lo toleraré. Como no tolero las palabras vulgares. Si persistes en esa actitud, te despediré.

—Esa amenaza empieza a estar muy trillada.

—Como tu incompetencia.

Quizá fuera la falta de sueño o que Santana prefería a cualquier mujer del planeta antes que a ella, pero acabó estallando.

—Ya está bien —dijo Quinn en voz baja—. Me he roto el culo por usted. Sí, he dicho «culo». Cuando acepté este empleo, todo el mundo me dijo que era absolutamente insoportable, pero yo no los creí. La gente del servicio de rehabilitación me advirtió, me dijo que era espantosa y desagradecida, pero no les hice caso. Le defendí una y otra vez. Imagínese cómo me siento

ahora que me doy cuenta de que decían la verdad. Es exactamente como me dijeron. No me extraña que sus nietos le rehúyan. Yo, desde luego, no estaría aquí si no me pagara lo que me paga. La cuestión es: ¿qué le pasa? ¿Por qué actúa así?

Quinn nunca había hablado así a un paciente, pero si había alguno que se lo mereciera, era Alma. Aun así, se preparó para la diatriba que acabaría con su trabajo en esa casa. Sin embargo, Alma no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirarla fijamente durante unos segundos y luego, para asombro de Quinn, se echó a llorar.

Quinn la miró un instante sin saber si acercarse a ella o echar a correr. Pero en las lágrimas de Alma había tristeza y quebranto. Algo que hizo que se acercara a la cama y se sentara en el borde con delicadeza. La rodeó lentamente con los brazos. Alma se aferró a ella sin dejar de llorar y entre temblores.

—No quería que esto acabara así —dijo Alma entre sollozos—. No sé qué… ha pasado. Siempre he sido complicada y exigente, pero ahora soy espantosa. Oigo las cosas que digo y no puedo creerme que esté diciéndolas yo. Nunca quise convertirme en algo tan horrible. Ha pasado algo. Yo no soy así y no es mi culpa mía. Nadie me quiere ni me ha querido nunca. Estoy sola y me moriré sola.

Quinn contuvo el aliento. Se sentía vil por haberla atacado, pero también le pareció que podía ser un momento importante en la vida de Alma. Creía que no se permitía mostrar debilidad o vulnerabilidad emocional. ¿Cómo podía aprovechar la ocasión? Decidió ser franca. Esperó a que dejara de llorar, dio a Alma una caja de pañuelos y se aclaró la garganta.

—Tiene razón —dijo con claridad—. Va a morir sola.

—No es verdad —susurró la anciana con los ojos como platos.

—Sí es verdad —insistió Quinn—. Mire cómo actúa. ¿Quién va a querer cuidarla? Desdeña los sentimientos de las personas. No hace nada agradable. Es mezquina y egocéntrica —Quinn bajó la voz y tocó a la mujer en el hombro—. Pero va a cambiar.

—No puedo —Alma sacudió la cabeza—. No sé cómo hacerlo.

—Puede y lo sabe. No quiere, ésa es la diferencia. Serás muchas cosas, pero no es tonta. Se acuerda de cómo ser humana.

—No —Alma la miró fijamente—. Además, ¿para qué? Dices que tengo que ser amable con la gente y preocuparme de ella, pero, entonces, se aprovechan de mí. Además, el mundo está lleno de idiotas.

—Así ganará amigos…

—No quiero amigos.

—¿De verdad? Entonces ¿por qué hizo esas obras para el agua? Vamos, nadie quiere estar completamente aislado. A todo el mundo le gusta la sensación de tener raíces. Es vieja y morirá pronto. ¿No quiere que le echen de menos?

Alma abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla.

—No voy a morirme pronto.

—Se morirá si no levanta ese culo huesudo y hace algo por mejorar.

Quinn se preparó para los gritos o, al menos, para que la amenazara con despedirla. Sin embargo, los ojos de Alma volvieron a empañarse de lágrimas.

—No quiero morir sola —susurró—. No quiero que me odien. Quiero que me quieran.

—Lo sé —Quinn la abrazó—. La mejor forma de recibir amor es ser amable.

Alma no replicó, se puso tiesa, se recostó contra las almohadas y se enjugó las lágrimas.

—Según tú, no debo temer que se aprovechen de mí. No duraré tanto como para preocuparme.

—No es exactamente lo que quería decir, pero si a usted le sirve, adelante.

—¿De verdad crees que puedo cambiar?

—Sólo si quiere que su vida sea distinta. Depende exclusivamente de usted. Tiene la capacidad de hacer lo que quiera. ¿Le importa realmente esto? ¿Quiere que sus nietos la quieran y la echen en falta cuando hayas muerto?

—Sí —contestó con un susurro.

Una hora más tarde, Alma estaba dormida y Quinn fue a la sala para rehacerse. Se sentía como si un tren le hubiera pasado por encima. ¿Había hecho lo correcto al presionar a Alma? ¿Ese choque emocional tendría repercusiones en su recuperación? Si Alma conseguía cambiar lo suficiente para reconciliarse con su familia, habría compensado. Quinn miró por la enorme ventana. Hacía un día muy nítido y el cielo era de un azul que sólo se veía después de semanas lloviendo. Quizá también hubiera hablado para sí misma, pensó sin estar muy segura de querer saber la verdad pero sin poder eludirla. Quizá tuviera que ser un poco menos insoportable con su familia. No era insoportable con Charlie, pero siempre había una ambivalencia de fondo; por no decir nada de todos los contenciosos que tenía con su madre. Quizá debiera…

—Vaya, estás aquí —Santana entró en la habitación—. He estado buscándote. Tenemos que hablar.

Ella se dio la vuelta lentamente y la miró. Seguía siendo una de las personas más guapas que había visto. No era perfecta, pero sí atractiva en muchos sentidos. Quiso recostarse en su cuerpo y sentir su calor. Quiso que la abrazara, que la tocara. Quiso entregarse a ella con un abandono que la dejó sin aliento.

A la estela del deseo llegó la rabia; consigo misma por ser tan débil y con la morena por provocarla. Era muy fácil reprochárselo, sobre todo, después de enterarse de lo que se había enterado hacía poco.

—No sé qué hacer —dijo Santana mientras se acercaba, mirándola a los ojos—. Tienes que ayudarme. Estoy completamente destrozada. ¿Te acuerdas de los niños que se quedaron sin billete de vuelta? —. Santana no esperó la respuesta—. Llamé a su entrenador. Quise hacerlo bien. John mandó un cheque y creí que todo estaba arreglado. Y resulta que el canalla sólo les mandó mil dólares. A una familia le embargaron el coche por mi culpa y mi representante sólo mandó mil dólares —Santana se pasó la mano por el pelo y se acercó vacilantemente a la ventana—. ¿Como pudo pasar? ¿Por qué se complicaron tanto las cosas? ¿Sabes lo que me dijo el entrenador? Le ofrecí mandarlos a Disney World para compensarlo y él me despreció, me dijo que no podían permitirse mi caridad —la miró sinceramente desconcertada—. Soy yo…

Algo crujió en el interior de Quinn. Pudo oírlo.

—Eres exactamente igual que tu abuela —dijo ella en voz baja para no despertar a Alma—. Eres una egocéntrica absoluta. Creía que había una persona dentro de ti, y ahora me siento como una estúpida. Creía que tenías una pizca de dignidad, pero no la tienes. Sólo eres una majadera ávida de sexo. Ocupas un espacio que debería ser de alguien que mereciera la pena —Quinn apretó los puños con ganas de golpearla para que espabilara—. Empieza a ser responsable. No dejas de culpar a tu representante, pero, en definitiva, tú eres la responsable. Da la cara, haz lo que tienes que hacer. No es tan difícil. Entiendo…, tendrías que dejar de ser el centro del universo y eso sería horrible.

—¿Qué mosca te ha picado? —preguntó Santana sin dejar de mirarla.

—Claro, soy yo, ¿no? Soy una histérica. A lo mejor tengo el período… Sería una buena excusa. Sin embargo, voy a decírtelo: despide a tu representante. Hace que parezcas una necia. Aunque eso ya lo haces tú sola perfectamente, no hace falta que pagues a nadie para que te ayude. Eres una jugadora de béisbol muy admirada. Bien, eso conlleva responsabilidades. Deja de defraudar a niños pequeños. Madura.

—¿Por qué estás tan furiosa conmigo?

—Porque podrías ser muchas cosas y no lo intentas siquiera. No soporto que se desperdicien las posibilidades.

Santana siguió mirándola con perplejidad, como si supiera que eso no podía generar tanta contundencia.

—¿Cuál es el verdadero problema?

—¿No te parece bastante verdadero? Observa tu vida. En Internet hay fotos tuyas acostándote con una mujer. Los periodistas te persiguen para hablar de lo inepta que eres en la cama. Se burlan de ti en la CNN. ¿Captas algo en común? Ni siquiera puedes contratar unas enfermeras para tu abuela sin acostarte con ellas. Te acostaste con Samantha y Kristie en las entrevistas. Eso no se hace. Es una vulgaridad, no está bien. Sinceramente, no me extraña haber leído que eres una nulidad en la cama. No serlo significaría que piensas en alguien más aparte de ti.

—Hola —saludó Quinn cuando entró en su casa después de trabajar.

—Hola —le respondió Charlie desde la sala—. ¿Qué tal el día?

—No me gustaría repetirlo.

Quinn se quitó al abrigo mientras iba a la cocina. Lo dejó en una silla, el bolso en la mesa de la cocina y abrió la nevera. Siempre tenía una botella de vino blanco para casos de emergencia.

—¿Tan malo ha sido? —le preguntó Charlie.

—En algún sentido, ha sido bueno. En otros, peor que malo.

Quinn descorchó la botella y Charlie sacó un solo vaso. Quinn lo tomó, lo llenó y, unos segundos después, dio un buen sorbo. Suspiró.

—Enseguida estaré bien —resopló—. ¿Qué tal tu día?

—Bien. Tranquilo. He comido con Julia. ¿Te acuerdas de ella? Fue mi compañera de habitación en la universidad y una de mis damas de honor en la boda.

Fueron ocho y, la verdad, Quinn no se molestó en aprenderse los nombres. —Ya… —mintió—. Me alegro de que hayas salido. No puedes quedarte encerrada todo el tiempo.

Charlie se pasó un mechón caoba por detrás de la oreja y sonrió.

—Me gusta quedarme en casa.

Su hermana no encajaba con el estereotipo de persona débil y a punto de morir. Estaba pálida y un poco delgada, pero eso realzaba su belleza etérea. Charlie nació hermosa y nunca pasaría por una fase de decadencia.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —siguió Charlie —. ¿Alma a te ha desquiciado?

—No… Creo que hoy hemos dado un paso adelante.

—¿De verdad? ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Quinn le contó cómo se había echado a llorar y había reconocido que estaba sola.

—Puede cambiar perfectamente —dijo Quinn—, pero no sé si lo hará.

—Te conozco, Quinn — Charlie ladeó la cabeza—. Una situación así con una paciente anciana no hace que te des a la botella. Pasó algo más. Yo diría que tiene algo que ver con una ex jugadora de béisbol.

—Alma estalló conmigo y yo con Santana —Quinn dejó escapar un gruñido —. No paraba de decir que su representante la había fastidiado y que todo era un desastre.

—¿No fuiste tan comprensiva como ella esperaba? —preguntó su hermana con las cejas arqueadas.

—No exactamente —Quinn dio otro sorbo de vino—. No te había contado esto antes porque no querías que pensaras…

Quinn se detuvo. No podía engañar a su hermana Charlie la conocía demasiado bien.

—Hace un par de días estuve hablando con Samantha y, no sé cómo, me contó que ella y Kristie se acostaron con Santana durante sus entrevistas — volvió a sentirse furiosa—. ¿Puedes creértelo? Allí mismo, en el despacho del bar. Es repugnante. Ella debería estar buscando las mejores enfermeras, no acostándose con ellas. ¿Tiene cerebro o es una leyenda? ¿Todas las personas son así? ¿Todos aspiran a ser como ella? A mí me parece que es una pesadilla en muchos sentidos.

—Te molesta que se acostara con ellas y no contigo — Charlie ni siquiera parpadeó.

—¡Ni hablar! No me acostaría con ella aunque… —tragó saliva—. Más que molesta, me siento humillada. No soy como ellas ni lo seré jamás. Las mujeres como Santana ni siquiera ven a las mujeres como yo, lo cual no me importa. No quiero una persona como ella

—No es verdad —le contradijo su hermana con delicadeza—. Quieres uno exactamente como ella.

—Me estoy ocupando de ese asunto —Quinn frunció el ceño—. Acabaré con ella.

—A lo mejor no deberías hacerlo.

—Por favor… Nunca le interesaré, y yo no puedo aceptar cómo es por dentro. Es como el algodón de azúcar. Si lo metes en agua, se disuelve.

—Pero te gusta.

—No. No me gusta. La desprecio. Sólo tengo una reacción física muy fuerte ante ella. Eso no significa nada.

—Te equivocas. Nunca te había pasado con otra persona.

—Y nunca volverá a pasarme.

No saldría bien. Santana representaba todo lo que detestaba de una persona y, además, era invisible para ella. Tomó aliento.

—La despaché. No le gustó.

—Se repondrá. Además… — Charlie sonrió—. Ella es tonta cuando se trata de las mujeres. Puedes usarlo a tu favor.

Quinn miró a su maravillosa hermana y supo que muchos hombres habían sido tontos por ella.

—Se me ocurrirá una manera de lidiar con esto. Una manera de deshacerme de ella.

—Sigo queriendo que busques la forma de que las cosas salgan bien. Te mereces una aventura y Santana parece la indicada.

Quinn pensó que su hermana era muy amable al pensar que tenía la posibilidad, pero antes de poder decir nada, llamaron a la puerta trasera.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó Charlie mientras iba hacia el fondo de la cocina—. Ha venido.

—¿Qué has hecho? —preguntó Quinn con un nudo en el estómago.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y su madre entró en la cocina. Sonrió a sus dos hijas y levantó dos bolsas enormes.

—He traído comida china —dijo Judy Fabray—. Tendréis restos para unos días.

—Estupendo, mamá —dijo Charlie mientras dejaba las bolsas en la encimera y daba un beso a su madre—. Huele de maravilla. Tengo hambre.

—Perfecto. Creo que no comes lo suficiente —Judy sonrió a Quinn—. ¿Qué tal estás?

—Bien.

Quinn sonrió sin ganas mientras luchaba contra el fastidio y la sensación de sobrar allí. Daba igual que fueran su casa y su familia. Cuando estaba con su madre y su hermana, no encajaba.

—Tienes buen aspecto —Judy miró a Charlie —. ¿Descansas mucho? ¿Haces lo que te ha dicho el médico?

—Estoy bien — Charlie se rió—. Me siento estupendamente. Quinn me mantiene a raya.

—Tiene que hacerlo. Es enfermera. Hazle caso. Quinn, tienes que cuidar mejor a tu hermana.

Quinn pasó por alto la crítica y empezó a vaciar las bolsas de comida. Estaba acostumbrada a que su madre pensara que no estaba a la altura. Hacía años, cuando ella decidió que iba a ser enfermera su madre se limitó a decirle que nunca aprobaría el examen de enfermera titulada, y que lo pasaría mal vaciando cuñas para vivir; que intentara ser esteticista.

Charlie y su madre siguieron hablando. Quinn puso la mesa y dispuso la comida en el centro. Era la primera en reconocer que Judy había tenido una vida difícil. Se casó joven, se quedó embarazada muy pronto y su marido se fue con otra antes de que Quinn, su segunda y no deseada hija, naciera. Había vivido toda su vida en una caravana y aceptado cualquier trabajo que le permitiera beber a espuertas. Lo único brillante en su sombría vida había sido tener una hija perfecta. Charlie fue preciosa desde que nació; aprendió a hablar y andar enseguida; era simpática, encantadora y abierta con todo el mundo. Quinn no fue nada de eso y su madre no se lo perdonó.

Judy llevó los platos a la mesa.

—Quinn, no deberías beber vino. Sabes que es malo para ti. Además, Charlie no puede beberlo y se siente incómoda al verlo.

Charlie agarró el vaso de vino y lo dejó en el sitio de Quinn.

—Mamá, no me importa. Quinn trabaja mucho y si quiere un vaso de vino al final del día, debe beberlo.

—No está bien —insistió Judy con los labios apretados.

Quinn no estaba segura de si su madre se preocupaba por Charlie o por sí misma. Llevaba siete años sin probar el alcohol.

—Lo retiraré —Quinn tapó la botella y volvió a guardarla en la nevera —. No la habría abierto si hubiera sabido que ibas a venir.

—A mí no me importa —Judy la miró—. No me importa estar cerca del alcohol.

—Entonces ¿por qué lo mencionas siempre?

—El alcohol es malo para ti.

—Eso ya lo has dicho. No creo que un vaso de vino signifique que tengo un problema.

—Así se empieza.

—Tú lo sabes muy bien… —Quinn giró el vaso.

—Efectivamente —replicó Judy-. Crees que estoy criticándote, pero sólo quiero ayudarte.

¿Diciéndole todo lo que hacía mal? Quinn no lo dijo y vació el vaso en el fregadero.

—Yo tomaré té helado —intervino Charlie —. Esta mañana hice una jarra. ¿No os parece refrescante?

Quinn hizo un esfuerzo por no salir corriendo. Su hermana intentaba por todos los medios poner paz en la familia y, aunque ella quería respetar sus deseos, había demasiado mar de fondo entre Judy y ella.

—Quinn estaba contándome su día —comentó Charlie mientras se sentaba—. Está ocupándose de una anciana muy complicada y hoy tuvieron un rifirrafe.

—¿Qué pasó? —le preguntó Judy.

Quinn resumió la actitud de Alma en general y el enfrentamiento de esa tarde.

—Creo que va a intentar cambiar. Eso espero. Su familia lo intenta una y otra vez y ella los ahuyenta; qué forma tan triste de vivir.

—¿Le has dicho que si cambia, tendrá una segunda oportunidad? —le preguntó su madre mirándola fijamente.

Quinn captó el peligroso derrotero de la conversación, pero no sabía cómo cambiar de tema.

—Algo así.

—No pensé que creyeras en las segundas oportunidades ni en que la gente pueda cambiar…


	7. Chapter 7

Santana se sentía más cansada de lo que le habría gustado. Había sido la conversación con Quinn y todo lo que ésta le había dicho. Si bien casi toda la perorata fue una sandez, algunas de sus frases dieron en la diana.

Efectivamente, fue irreflexiva al acostarse con Samantha y Kristie durante las entrevistas, pero las dos se le abalanzaron. Las dos estaban deseándola, ella era libre, nadie estaba casado… Entonces ¿cuál era el inconveniente? Tampoco eran malas alternativas para cuidar a su abuela. Daba igual las vueltas que le diera para exculparse, toda la situación era un poco… vulgar. Era, lo reconocía, un ejemplar repugnante de la especie humana.

Bajó a ver a la única persona que se sumaría a su remordimiento; su abuela. Alma estaba admirando un modesto anillo con un diamante en la mano izquierda de Samantha.

— Hola —saludó la morena al entrar en la habitación—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Estoy comprometida —contestó Samantha con una sonrisa—. ¿Te acuerdas del chico del que te hablé? Esta mañana me lo ha pedido. Fue muy romántico.

—Enhorabuena.

—¿Has empezado a preparar la boda? —preguntó Alma.

—No en lo práctico, pero en mi cabeza, desde luego —contestó Samantha sin dejar de sonreír—. Sólo me queda convencer a Steve de que escaparnos a Las Vegas es muy romántico. Hay una capilla muy pequeña que es preciosa. Podíamos quedarnos en el hotel Bellagio. Siempre he querido ir a un hotel de ensueño como ése.

—Entonces es lo que tendrías que hacer —le dijo Alma dándole una palmadita en la mano—. Una chica sólo se casa una vez… o dos.

—Muy aguda —contestó Samantha entre risas.

—Evidentemente, esta noticia tan buena cambiará tus planes de quedarte aquí. Aunque a mí me encantaría que te quedaras durante mi convalecencia, entiendo que no es posible.

—¿Lo dice de broma? —Samantha sacudió la cabeza—. Me encanta mi trabajo. Claro que voy a quedarme. Lo paso muy bien y el sueldo me permitirá ir al Bellagio.

Samantha se rió y Alma también se rió con ella. Santana las miró fijamente sin saber muy bien qué estaba pasando. Su abuela nunca habría aceptado una boda en Las Vegas y detestaba que alguien dejara un trabajo sin haberlo terminado.

Samantha siguió hablando de lo maravilloso que era Steve y luego se disculpó y salió. Cuando Santana se quedó a solas con su abuela, se acercó a ella.

—¿Te han cambiado la medicación? —le preguntó sin rodeos—. ¿Estás drogada?

Ella la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y con un aire parecido al que Santana estaba acostumbrada.

—No me han cambiado nada. Estoy muy bien y mejorando.

—Estuviste afable, y eso no es muy frecuente.

—No has estado por aquí para saber lo que hago —Alma bajó la mirada y empezó a alisar las sábanas—. He decidido cambiar un poco.

—¿Cambiar qué, por ejemplo? —preguntó Santana con cierta perplejidad.

—Voy a ser más amable. Más soportable. Menos ácida. Me gustaría que te dieras cuenta.

Había recibido muchos pelotazos durante su carrera en el béisbol, pero sólo dos la habían alcanzado en la cabeza. Eso fue igual que uno de ellos.

—¿«Amable», «amable»…? —preguntó Santana con incredulidad.

—Podrías fingir que no desconoces el significado de ese concepto. Hablando de cambios, hay algo que tú también tienes que aceptar. Tus circunstancias actuales son imperdonables. Has avergonzado a la familia. Sinceramente. Santana, ¿en qué estabas pensando para no rendir al máximo al acostarte con una periodista? Dada tu experiencia, yo habría esperado que supieras lo que estabas haciendo.

Hasta ese momento, no sabía muy bien qué quería decir que a uno se lo tragara la tierra. ¿Su abuela la censuraba por no haberse portado mejor en la cama?

—No voy a hablar de esto contigo —replicó Santana.

—Sin embargo, ya estamos hablando —su abuela tomó aliento—. Supongo que las acusaciones de defraudar a unos niños tampoco fueron culpa tuya. Tienes muchos defectos, pero ser inhumana no es uno de ellos.

—No me halagues ahora —dijo ella—. No sabría cómo asimilarlo.

—No pienso halagarte. Pienso decirte unas cuantas verdades. ¿Qué pasó con aquellos chicos?

Santana acercó una silla y se sentó.

—No lo sé. Me mantengo al margen de esas cosas. John, mi representante, se ocupa de la correspondencia y de mis apariciones en público. Zack, mi administrador, se ocupa del dinero. Extiende cheques cuando John se lo pide. No sé cómo organizan el día a día.

—Primer error —dijo su abuela—. Era distinto cuando estabas ocupado jugando al béisbol, pero ahora no tiene justificación. ¿En qué, si no, ocupas tu tiempo?

—Trabajo… en el bar.

—A juzgar por el tiempo que pasas aquí últimamente, diría que ese trabajo no es muy absorbente —ella suspiró—. Santana, siempre has conseguido las cosas muy fácilmente. Eres lista, guapa y tus lanzamientos eran igual de demoledores en la novena entrada que en la primera.

Santana la miró fijamente sin dar crédito a lo que había oído.

—¿Por qué lo sabes?

—De vez en cuando te veía jugar y aprendí las reglas. Es un deporte, Santana. No fue difícil aprender los fundamentos.

—Nunca me lo dijiste.

—Me pareció que no era importante.

Santana le tocó ligeramente el dorso de la mano.

—Habría sido muy importante. Sigue siéndolo.

Se miraron a los ojos. Por primera vez en su vida, se había dado cuenta de que le importaba a su abuela. Fue maravilloso. Un poco aterrador, pero maravilloso.

—Ese tal John… —su abuela apartó la mirada— parece un idiota de los pies a la cabeza. Una cosa es ocuparse del correo de los admiradores, y otra organizar un desaguisado de esta magnitud ¿Qué sabes de Zack?

—Que lleva veinte años haciendo esto y que es absolutamente honrado. Ni siquiera permite que sus clientes le hagan regalos de Navidad. Únicamente que mandemos una cesta a la oficina, pero para todo el personal. Ni propinas ni nada parecido. Ni siquiera, entradas para los partidos.

—Perfecto. Despide a John y pon a Zack en su lugar. No vas a aparecer en público durante un tiempo. Si hace falta, conozco a un par de personas en los medios de comunicación que saben lo que hacen y no son unos mentecatos.

—Intentas dirigir mi vida…

A Santana no le molestaban sus ideas. Sabía que tenía que despedir a John, sólo había pospuesto lo inevitable, pero le sorprendió que ella se tomara tanto interés.

—Puedes hacer otra cosa —replicó ella—. Puedes hacerte responsable. Cambiaremos juntos.

—Es una conversación que nunca me había imaginado que tendríamos—reconoció.

—Sorpresa… —Alma sonrió.

A la mañana siguiente, a primera hora, Santana despidió a John por teléfono y luego, con una carta bastante agresiva de su abogado, John intentó protestar, pero renunció en seguida. Santana comprendió que sabía que lo había hecho muy mal y que, en vez de arreglarlo, había mirado hacia otro lado. Su siguiente llamada fue a Zack.

—¿Has hablado con mi abogado? —preguntó Santana a modo de saludo.

—¿Sobre John? Claro…

—¿Sabías que era un desastre? —preguntó ella con un gruñido.

—Es perezoso. Hace lo menos posible y lo considera una victoria. Sólo le importan el dinero y los privilegios. Le gusta tener una lista de clientes triunfadores.

Eso explicaba que lo hubiera dejado escapar sin rechistar. Ya no era jugadora de béisbol y, después de esa campaña negativa en la prensa, tampoco tendría muchos compromisos.

—Le he dicho que me mande todo —le explicó Santana—. Te encargaré una gran parte a ti.

—Sabes que sacaremos adelante el trabajo —le aseguró Zack.

—Lo sé. ¿Cuál es la situación económica?

—Doy por sentado que le refieres a la tuya… —Zack se rió ligeramente—. Tu cartera está diversificada. Acciones, bienes inmuebles, algunas empresas pequeñas… Aproximadamente, ciento ochenta y cinco millones, arriba o abajo.

Santana dejo escapar una maldición para sus adentros. Nunca había prestado atención a sus inversiones. Había pagado a Zack para que lo hiciera. Había hecho lo que le gustaba durante casi diez años y le pagaron muy bien. Fue una vida ardua, pero nunca fue tonta con el dinero.

—Tanto y no pude devolver a sus casas a aquellos niños… —dijo Santana.

—Nos ocupamos de eso —le dijo Zack—. Hace más de un mes les mandamos un cheque.

—Mil dólares. ¿Qué se puede cubrir con eso?

—Dos billetes de vuelta. ¿Por qué? ¿La familia tuvo otros gastos?

—¿La familia? Zack, no era una familia. Fue todo el equipo.

—No lo sabía —Zack soltó un juramento—. John lo planteó como si fuera una familia. Esa cantidad les parecería un insulto.

—Peor aún. Son familias que no llegan a final de mes. El asunto de los billetes fue un desastre económico para muchas. A unos les embargaron el coche.

—Maldita sea, Santana. Esas calamidades no deberían pasar. Para eso pagas a gente como John y como yo.

—Quiero arreglarlo. ¿Puedes enterarte de cuanto se gastó cada uno para volver a su casa y mandarles un par de miles más? En cuanto a la familia que perdió el coche, consígueles otro.

—Dalo por hecho. ¿Algo más?

—Por ahora, no. Pero lo habrá pronto. Voy a estudiar la documentación de John en cuanto llegue. Me temo que va a haber que arreglar más cosas.

—Lo haremos. Se puede arreglar —lo tranquilizó Zack.

—Muy bien —se despidió Santana antes de colgar. Sin embargo, no todo podía arreglarse. Como ese niño que había muerto sin saber que Santana se preocupaba por él. Eso no podía arreglarse ni deshacerse. ¿Cuánta gente estaría defraudada por él? ¿Cuántos desastres eran culpa suya?

A la mañana siguiente, Santana fue a buscar a Quinn. Esa noche, en un momento de insomnio, se dio cuenta de algo molesto. Quinn estaba dolida porque no se había acostado con ella. Se había acostado con las otras dos enfermeras, pero no con ella. Quería decirle que no se lo tomara como algo personal, pero era una mujer y, naturalmente, lo tomaría así. ¿Cómo podía explicarle que no se había acostado con ella porque no la consideraba ése tipo de mujer? Estaba deseando tener esa conversación.

Intentó convencerse de que tenía que olvidarse de las otras enfermeras y de lo dolida que ella pudiera sentirse, pero no pudo. Bastante tenía con que todo el mundo pensara que era una majadera; no quería que Quinn también lo creyera. Aunque seguramente sería demasiado tarde para que cambiara de idea.

La encontró en la cocina. Estaba metiendo la taza del desayuno de Alma en el lavaplatos. La rubia entrecerró los ojos al verla entrar, pero no dijo nada. Santana se dio cuenta de que no llevaba la bata. Llevaba vaqueros y un jersey. La ropa, más ceñida, resaltaba unas curvas que no había captado antes. Muy interesante...

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó ella mientras se colocaba bien las gafas.

—Conocer a tu hermana.

No fue lo que tenía pensado haber dicho y tampoco supo por qué lo había dicho.

—No —replicó ella rotundamente.

—¿Por qué? Dijiste que está muriéndose. A lo mejor le apetece un poco de compañía. Soy una buena compañía.

—No lo eres y la respuesta sigue siendo, no. Charlie no es un espectáculo al que puedes ir para ocupar el día. Vete a molestar a otra.

Su actitud estaba empezando a sacarla de sus casillas. ¿Qué le había hecho?

—Sólo intento ayudar —se justificó —. Puedo consolar a los enfermos.

—No sexualmente, por lo que se comenta.

Santana dio dos zancadas, la agarró del brazo y tuvo que contenerse para no zarandearla.

—No tuve la culpa —bramó Santana—. Era mi primer año apartado del deporte. Mi equipo estaba en la final. Perdieron. Estaba borracha. ¿Te parece mal que estuviera más interesada en ahogar mis penas que en satisfacer a una mujer? Tuve una mala noche. Todo el mundo puede tener una mala noche menos yo, ¿verdad? Soy buena en la cama, mejor que buena. Me han clavado la uñas y las mujeres gritan casi siempre.

—Estoy bostezando —ella ni parpadeó—. Eso es lo que me interesa esta conversación.

Santana soltó una maldición, la agarró y la besó. No lo había planeado, pero estaba a punto de estallar y no se le ocurrió otra forma de liberar la tensión. Dejó que su impotencia, su furia y vanidad herida se derramaran con el beso. Hundió la mano libre en el pelo de ella y se sorprendió al encontrarse con que esos mechones ondulados eran muy sedosos. La estrechó un poco más contra su cuerpo para besarla mejor porque empezaba a gustarle.

Quinn se quedó sin saber qué hacer con los brazos, las manos o el cuerpo. Se sentía ridícula, pero lo único que sabía era que quería que ese beso no terminara jamás. El beso le exigía algo y ella se dio cuenta que, quería dárselo. Sin embargo, aunque Santana perseveraba, sus labios no era demasiado abrumadores. Sólo eran lo suficientemente cálidos y prometedores para que ella quisiera dejarse llevar. Le gustó cómo olía y que tuviera la estatura idónea. Le gustó el contacto de su mano en el pelo y el roce provocador de su lengua sobre el labio inferior.

Si hubiera tenido voluntad o acceso a su cerebro, se habría retirado. Era lo sensato, lo único juicioso. Sin embargo, no tenía nada de eso y no pudo evitar ponerle una mano en el hombro y separar los labios. La morena le mordisqueó el labio. Eso la sorprendió y tomó aire; Santana dejó escapar una risita y entró con una voracidad que la dejó otra vez sin aliento.

Besaba como alguien que adoraba a las mujeres. Besaba como una mujer que entendía que a veces un beso no era sólo un peldaño que llevaba a otra cosa; que podía ser, si se hacía bien, un fin en sí mismo. Besaba a conciencia y consiguió que ella se sintiera como si hubiera pasado toda su vida esperando ese momento.

Sintió que se abrasaba por dentro, se sintió incómoda con la ropa y dentro de su piel. Quería que la acariciara por todo el cuerpo y quería acariciarla. Quería percibir el contacto de su cuerpo perfecto, desnudo y en tensión. La quería dentro de ella.

La imagen fue demasiado real y se estremeció sólo de pensarlo. Santana profundizó el beso y ella correspondió a cada movimiento: entró en su boca para conocerla y excitarla.

Entonces, tan súbitamente como había comenzado, el beso terminó.

—Estás temblando —Santana retrocedió.

Ella notó los estremecimientos por todo el cuerpo. Efectivamente, estaba temblando.

—Una bajada de azúcar —explicó como si quisiera justificarse—. No he tomado bastantes proteínas en el desayuno.

Santana la miró fijamente un buen rato y empezó a sonreír. Fue una sonrisa lenta, de satisfacción femenina. Una sonrisa que expresaba su capacidad para que una mujer cayera rendida por un beso. Seguía sonriendo cuando salió de la cocina y Quinn se quedó mirándola sin saber qué la desquiciaba más, si que la hubiera alterado tanto para luego abandonarla o que ella hubiera correspondido.

Dos días después, Santana abrió la puerta a Blaine y Elissa. La expresión de Blaine era inescrutable, como siempre, pero Elissa parecía atónita.

—Obedecemos —le saludó Blaine—. Alma nos ha llamado para que vengamos.

—¿Estás seguro de que hablaba de los dos? —Preguntó Elissa mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Estoy segura de que se refería a ti. Yo le caigo mal y ella me parece aterradora.

Blaine sonrió a su mujer.

—Si quieres, puedes esperarme con Santana. No voy a obligarte.

—Claro que no —ella suspiró—, no eres de esos. Pero como eres tan considerado, me da rabia tener miedo. Te acompañaré y seré cortés. Puedo hacerlo. Crecí entre gente muy cortés.

Santana pensó tranquilizar a Elissa y decirle que Alma había cambiado un poco, pero no estaba segura de que el cambio hubiese durado y decidió no decir nada.

—Puedo acompañaros si queréis —se ofreció—. Si la cosa se pone fea, me llevaré a Elissa para que no tengas que matar a la abuela.

—Me parece una buena idea —dijo Blaine—. ¿Qué tal te va la vida?

—Sigo haciendo un inventario de daños —contestó Santana mientras pasaban al recibidor—. Cada día aparece una mujer nueva para decir que ella no sintió nada. Es humillante, pero es una distracción. He despedido a mi representante y estoy repasando las cajas que me mandó. Hay muchas peticiones y cartas sin contestar. No soporto saber que hay niños que me consideran una imbécil.

—¿Qué vas a hacer para arreglarlo? —preguntó Blaine.

—Sigo pensándolo.

Quinn alisó las sábanas de la cama de Alma y las remetió mientras deseaba no estar tan trastornada. Había pasado dos días intentando evitar a Santana. Después del beso, no sabía qué decirle. Además, tampoco se había encontrado con ella y eso hacía que la echara de menos, lo que la sacaba de sus casillas. No soportaba pensar que por un roce de labios hubiera pasado de ser una mujer juiciosa y con dominio de sí misma a convertirse en una especie de adolescente que suspiraba por ver a la mujer de sus sueños. El día anterior había ido a correr por la mañana y por la tarde para intentar cansarse y así poder dormir. No dio resultado. En cuanto cerraba los ojos, veía su rostro y sentía la húmeda calidez de sus besos. Se quedó casi toda la noche despierta reviviendo aquellas sensaciones una y otra vez.

—Señoras —dijo Santana al entrar en la habitación—. Tenemos compañía. —Alma guiñó un ojo a Quinn—. Mi hermano. Dos por el precio de uno, naturalmente, tiene pareja.

Quinn quiso decir algo, pero no pudo. Con un par de frases la había dejado sin poder articular palabra. Era humillante. Un hombre entró en la habitación. Su parecido con Santana le permitió adivinar el parentesco. Lo acompañaba una mujer atractiva con una melena larga y castaña y los ojos azules.

—Habéis venido… —los saludó Alma—. Blaine, Elissa, me alegro de veros. Os presento a Quinn, una de mis enfermeras. Quinn, mi nieto y su novia. ¿Has traído a tu adorable hija, Elissa? Perdóname, pero no me acuerdo de su nombre.

—Zoe —respondió Elissa con expresión de perplejidad—. Está en el colegio.

—Mala suerte. A lo mejor puede venir la próxima vez. Los niños aportan mucha energía positiva a una habitación.

Quinn vio la expresión de asombro infinito de todos y comprendió que tenía que irse. Alma estaba poniendo en práctica sus propósitos. Tardaría algún tiempo en convencer a su familia de que el cambio era sincero, pero confió en que lo conseguiría.

—No le has dado un porrazo en la cabeza, ¿verdad? —preguntó Santana mientras salía con ella—. He revisado la medicación para cerciorarme de que no estabas drogándola.

Quinn intentó pasar por alto su proximidad y la calidez de su aliento.

—¿Por qué no aceptas sencillamente que ha querido cambiar?

—Deberías haber venido antes —dijo Santana—. La vida habría sido mucho mejor. La última vez que Alma vio a Elissa, la amenazó con expulsarla y hacer que la detuvieran. Sólo porque se había atrevido a salir con Blaine.

—Ya no es así.

Cuando entraron en la cocina, Quinn se puso detrás de la mesa con la intención de que una barrera física la ayudara a conservar el dominio de sí misma, pero Santana le tomó la mano.

—Es por ti. Tú eres el motivo del cambio.

Era difícil pensar con sus dedos en contacto con los de Santana.

—Ella tomó la decisión. Yo sólo le hice ver que ser amable podría beneficiarla.

—¿Por qué no quieres aceptar tu mérito?

—No hay tal.

Ella se zafó de su mano y retrocedió un paso. No quería seguir allí con ella mirándola como si le importara. Como si ella fuera alguien especial en su vida. ¿Cómo iba a creérselo?

¿Por qué tenía que ser Santana? ¿Por qué no sentía una atracción física tan fuerte por otra persona? Alguien que no estuviera tan lejos de su alcance. Le daba igual no conseguir a Santana, lo que no soportaba era dar pena; que si alguna vez se daba cuenta de lo cautivada que estaba, sintiera compasión de ella.

Blaine apareció al cabo de unos minutos a buscar café.

—Si no lo hubiera visto, no me lo habría creído —dijo a Santana.

Quinn se dedicó a preparar una bandeja.

—Es una persona completamente distinta —siguió Blaine—. Cariñosa, simpática… Me dijo que estaba haciendo muy bien mi trabajo y creí que era una broma.

—Te acostumbrarás —Santana sonrió.

—Espero que dure.

—Yo también, pero si quieres una respuesta con garantías, habla con la artífice.

Quinn levantó la mirada y se encontró a los dos hombres con los ojos clavados en ella.

—No soy la artífice de nada —se encogió de hombros—. Alma se sentía sola y tenía pena de sí misma. Yo le hice ver que la gente la evitaba porque era muy complicado soportarla. Le propuse que intentara ser más amable.

—¿Nada más? —preguntó Blaine—. ¿No hizo falta torturarla?

—Lo ha pasado muy mal —Quinn sonrió—. El ataque al corazón, la recuperación de la cadera… Sufre y está vulnerable. Creo que esas dos cosas la han empujado a hacer algo distinto. Espero que los cambios sean definitivos, pero no puedo garantizarlo.

—En cualquier caso, es un milagro —afirmó Blaine —. Te debemos una buena juerga.

Santana se acercó a ella y, antes de que se diera cuenta, le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—Yo la vi primero. No lo olvides.

—Nunca crecerás, ¿verdad? —Blaine sacudió la cabeza.

—No, si puedo evitarlo.

Dio un apretón a los hombros de Quinn y la soltó. Blaine y ella volvieron a la habitación de Alma con la bandeja y un plato con galletas. Se quedó sola en la cocina.


	8. Chapter 8

Dani pidió su café y se apartó del mostrador para esperar a que la llamaran. Miró alrededor y se puso un poco tensa al ver a Mike. Estaba inclinado, con un bolígrafo rojo en la mano, sobre lo que parecía un montón de exámenes.

Dani se dio la vuelta e hizo un gesto con la mano al oír su nombre.

Recogió el café y vaciló. Lo había pasado bien hablando con Mike hacía un par de semanas, pero no sabía si le apetecía saludarlo. A ella no le interesaba una relación sentimental con un hombre y, según su escasa experiencia, a los hombres no les interesaba ser amigos. Antes de que pudiera escabullirse, oyó que la llamaba. Se dio la vuelta y sonrió.

—Hola, Mike.

—Hola —él se cambió al asiento vacío que había al otro lado de la diminuta mesa—. ¿Tienes un momento?

Ella no dudó en asentir con la cabeza. Mike tenía algo especial, se dijo ella mientras se sentaba.

—Tienes mucho trabajo —dijo señalando los papeles—. ¿Son buenos?

—Algunos. Tenían que comparar tres religiones, pasadas y presentes, y encontrar similitudes y diferencias. Hay algunas páginas web que dan listas muy aceptables. Algunos de los alumnos las copiaron. No les va a gustar la nota.

—Me lo imagino. Acudir a Internet es más fácil que acudir a la biblioteca.

—Efectivamente. No me parece mal acudir a Internet para investigar, pero espero que asimilen lo que han aprendido y lo expresen con sus palabras.

—Parece razonable…

—A ellos no se lo parecerá —Mike sonrió—. ¿Qué tal tu búsqueda de trabajo?

—No tan bien como me habría gustado —Dani se encogió de hombros —. Rechacé un empleo muy tentador. Era un restaurante muy conocido y muy bueno. La comida era exquisita y el sueldo magnífico. En teoría, tenía todo lo que quería.

—Pero…

—Pero tuve una sensación curiosa. No me gustó el dueño. Ni siquiera puedo explicar por qué concretamente. Estaba un poco pagado de sí mismo, pero eso es muy normal en ese sector. Tenía algo, algo…

—¿Sombrío? ¿Peligroso? ¿Amenazante?

—Gracias por la ayuda —contestó ella con una sonrisa—. En realidad era… frío. Los empleados parecían temerlo, pero no de una forma respetuosa. Era más bien como si creyeran que iba a fusilarlos al amanecer. Además, la cocina era demasiado silenciosa.

—¿Como puede ser silenciosa una cocina? —preguntó Mike con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Has trabajado en un restaurante?

—No.

—Son sitios disparatados; sobre todo, las cocinas. Es difícil trabajar con tanta presión. La gente que trabaja en la cocina es ruidosa y dada a los insultos, sobre todo si tiene talento. Sin embargo, ésa no era así y no me sentí a gusto. Rechacé el empleo y todavía no puedo creérmelo.

—A mí me parece que hiciste caso a tu intuición. Es importante encontrar el trabajo idóneo. Ayuda a definirte como persona. ¿Por qué ibas a querer pasar casi todo el tiempo en un sitio donde no estabas a gusto?

—Dicho de esa forma, me siento en sintonía con el universo —Dani lo miró fijamente.

—Lo estás. Dani, has hecho bien. No estás desesperada, no te conformes.

Él tenía una mirada firme y una expresión amable. Ella asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

—Tienes razón. Buscaré hasta dar con el trabajo idóneo. Quizá entonces no lamente los años que he desperdiciado.

—Eres demasiado joven para lamentaciones —replicó él con las cejas arqueadas.

—Te sorprenderías —Dani dio un sorbo de café—. Mi familia tiene restaurantes. Toda mi vida quise entrar en el negocio. Mis padres murieron cuando era pequeña y mi abuela me crió con mis tres hermanos. Mi relación con Alma siempre tuvo algo tortuoso. Es mi abuela, pero era como si le cayera mal —se calló un instante—. Creo que debería dejar de hablar…

—Por mí no lo hagas —le tranquilizó él—. Escucho muy bien.

—Es verdad… —ella frunció el ceño levemente—. ¿Cómo lo haces? Por un instante, habría jurado que él se sintió incómodo, pero luego, sonrió.

—Es un don. Sigue. Alma era un bicho.

—Peor —ella sonrió—. Hice unos _masters _y volví a casa para trabajar en la empresa familiar. Tiene cuatro restaurantes. Dos de comida elaborada, un bar dedicado a los deportes y un sitio que se llama Burger Heaven. Me puso a trabajar allí y me pareció bien. Yo misma estaba deseando ponerme a prueba. Pero el tiempo fue pasando y yo no conseguía que me dijera nada de cambiarme a los otros restaurantes. Nada de lo que hacía la satisfacía —sacudió la cabeza—. Al final, me despedí.

—Hay algo más, Dani —él la miró con detenimiento—, pero si no te apetece hablar de ello, lo entiendo.

Ella le creyó. A él no le importaría que se marchara. Aun así, le apetecía contarle toda la historia, contársela a alguien que no fuera de la familia.

—Alma y yo tuvimos una discusión terrible. Le exigí que me dijera por qué me tenía marginada. Me dijo que yo no era una verdadera Lopez. Mi madre tuvo una aventura y yo fui el fruto. Nunca dejaría que trabajara en otro sitio que no fuera el Burger Heaven. Me dijo que yo no lo valía. Me despedí.

—Parece una mujer muy amargada.

—¿Estás de su lado? —Dani parpadeó.

—No. Digo que si te crió y luego se negó a valorar tus posibilidades por algo que no es culpa tuya, es que su vida está llena de normas. Eso, normalmente, hace que la gente no sea feliz.

—No lo había pensado. Sinceramente, aunque te parezca una persona despreciable, no me importa que sea infeliz. Ha sido malvada conmigo durante mucho tiempo.

—Bueno, te despediste y ahora buscas algo que te guste.

—Sí, no me importa cuánto tarde.

—¿Y tu padre? ¿También estás buscándolo?

—No —Dani dio un sorbo de café—. Me da miedo. Supongo que no sabía nada de mi existencia, pero ¿y si lo sabía y se desentendió? No quería más rechazos por el momento.

—¿Es motivo suficiente para no buscarlo? —preguntó Mike.

—Hasta ahora ha dado resultado.

—Es tu familia. ¿Hay algo más importante?

Ella pensó que era una buena pregunta.

—¿Qué me dices de la tuya?

—Tengo dos hermanas casadas. Entre las dos tienen siete hijos — sonrió—. Me encanta ser tío.

—¿No tienes hijos?

Se puso serio, pero en seguida se relajó.

—No me he casado.

Ella pensó que debía tener treinta y muchos años. Aunque no todo el mundo se casaba, era raro que Mike no lo hubiera hecho. Era estupendo. Era amable, sensible y se podía hablar cómodamente con él. El tipo de hombre que… ¡Claro! Era homosexual.

Lo miró con atención. Tenía todos los rasgos. Un trabajo normal, un aspecto impecable, interés en la conversación sobre asuntos reales, ausencia de chispa sexual… El alivio dio paso a la satisfacción. Si era homosexual , podrían ser amigos.

—Habría cocinado… —dijo Charlie mientras Quinn preparaba unos fideos con carne.

—Ya está —replicó Quinn—. Tú has cocinado toda la semana.

—Cociné dos días, otros dos trajimos comida de fuera y el que queda comimos restos. No estoy abrumada por el trabajo.

—Tienes que descansar.

—Y tú tienes que intentar recuperar la respiración.

Quinn metió la fuente con pasta en el homo.

—Respiro perfectamente.

—Pareces aterrada, como si fueran a bombardearnos en cualquier momento

—No sé de qué estás hablando —contestó Quinn con una sonrisa forzada.

Era una mentira como una casa. Charlie sería muchas cosas, pero no era tonta. Era perfecta en todos los sentidos. Era como el resto del mundo querría ser. Quinn ya lo había asimilado y sólo se permitía una ambivalencia mínima. Charlie no podía evitar ser guapa, lista y encantadora. De modo que cuando se dio cuenta de que no sabía cómo dominar sus sentimientos hacia Santana, decidió hacer lo único que se le ocurría hacer en esas situaciones: presentarle a su hermana.

Santana había estado insistiendo durante un tiempo y, al final, ella cedió. La había invitado a cenar y ella había aceptado. Sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría en cuanto cruzara la puerta. Pasaría lo que había pasado siempre que había llevado a alguien, aunque no habían sido muchos. Miraría a Charlie y se quedaría prendada al instante. Después de la tercera vez, ella había dejado de llevar personas a casa. Hasta ese momento.

Sería como quitarse un vendaje, se dijo a sí misma. Dolería un instante, pero se pasaría muy pronto. Vería que Santana caía rendida ante los encantos de su hermana y podría aniquilar sus sentimientos hacia ella.

—No va a pasar —le advirtió Charlie.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—Curioso, porque yo sé perfectamente lo que estás pensando. No puedes soportar la idea de sentir algo hacia Santana y la has traído porque crees que se quedará cautivada conmigo.

—Es una buena idea —Quinn se encogió de hombros.

—Es una idea estúpida. No va a interesarse.

—No lo sabes —Quinn sonrió—. Yo apostaría a que sí.

—¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que los otras Personas no se interesaron tanto como tú te imaginabas y que los ahuyentaste por imaginarte lo peor?

—¿Cómo dices? —aquello le llegó al alma—. En cuanto te conocieron, sólo hablaban contigo. Acéptalo, Charlie, nunca pasaste una fase difícil, naciste guapa. Yo tuve que hacer maravillas para parecer normal. Ya lo he digerido y estoy orgullosa de mi vida. Hago todo lo que puedo.

—No es verdad. Te ocultas. No te expones porque es más fácil no tener esperanzas.

—Gracias, doña Perfecta —las palabras de Charlie le habían dolido —. Es muy estimulante saber tu opinión profesional sobre las cosas. Te guste o no, la conclusión es que las personas te adoran.

—No sería Vance…

Dijo esas tres palabras casi con un hilo de voz. Quinn tragó saliva y su furia se esfumó.

—Vance es un inútil y, seguramente, el hombre más cretino del planeta.

—No digas eso —le pidió Charlie con los ojos empañados de lágrimas—. Fue mi marido.

Quinn no podía soportar que su hermana siguiera sintiendo algo por Vance. El muy canalla desapareció en cuanto le dieron el diagnóstico a

—Es tu joven amiga… —bromeó Charlie.

—No me obligues a matarte —Quinn la miró con furia—. Soy perfectamente capaz.

—Palabrería…

Quinn resopló, fue a la puerta precipitadamente y abrió.

Todos los saludos ingeniosos que se le habían ocurrido se esfumaron en cuanto la vio sonriendo en su diminuto porche. La luz del techo iluminaba el maravilloso rostro. La chaqueta de cuero resaltaba unos hombros fuertes y las estrechas caderas. Estaba sexy, femenina y tan lejos de su alcance como los anillos de Saturno.

—Hola —saludó Santana mientras le ofrecía un ramo de flores—. Iba a traer vino, pero miré en Internet y vi que alguien con la enfermedad de tu hermana no puede beber. Ella miro fijamente las flores.

—Entontes son para Charlie.

—No… Son para ti. Esto también —le dio una caja de chocolates. Estaba desconcertada. ¿Le había llevado flores y chocolate? ¿A ella?

—Pasa —le dijo mientras se apartaba.

—Gracias.

Santana entró en la casa, se dio la vuelta y la besó. Como si tal cosa. Fue un fugaz roce en los labios y ella intentó quitarle nerviosamente la chaqueta mientras miraba alrededor.

—Es muy bonita —dijo la morena.

Quinn no podía moverse ni pensar ni respirar, casi, ni seguir viva durante mucho tiempo más. La había besado. Como si… No sabía cómo qué, pero fue muy raro. No se besaban. Se habían besado una vez, pero nunca más. No salían juntas. ¿Pensaría que aquello era una cita? Antes de que pudiera reponerse, Charlie entró en la habitación.

—Debes de ser Santana. Yo soy Charlie.

—Encantada de conocerte.

Se estrecharon las manos. Quinn se preparó para el fogonazo.

Asombrosamente, Santana dejó de mirar a su hermana.

—Estaba diciéndole a Quinn que la casa es muy bonita.

—¿Verdad que sí? — Charlie sonrió—.Quinn y yo fuimos muy pobres de pequeñas. Vivimos en una caravana hasta que nos mudamos. Las dos nos propusimos tener una casa propia. Yo quería un piso elegante, pero Quinn siempre dijo que quería ser dueña del terreno de su casa. Quinn se sintió abochornada, pero Santana sonrió.

—Tiene sentido —Santana le dio la espalda a Charlie y la miró a ella—. Te espantaría mi casa. Es una casa flotante, sin tierra siquiera. Ella no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer. Estaba hablándole a ella, no a Charlie. Era imposible.

—Yo… —empezó a decir Quinn antes de cerrar la boca—. La… casa

flotante parece fantástica. Todo el mundo quiere vivir en el agua, ¿no?

—Mentirosa —Santana sonrió.

Ella parpadeó. ¿Estaba provocándola? Súbitamente, todo le pareció desconcertante.

—Debería meter las flores en agua.

Quinn se fue a la cocina. Si Santana y Charlie se quedaban solas, quizá prendiera la chispa. Sin embargo, la morena la siguió y la observó mientras intentaba alcanzar un florero de la balda más alta. La apartó delicadamente y lo agarró ella misma.

—Zack y yo hemos estado hablando —le comentó mientras le daba el florero—. Sobre la forma de recobrar mi reputación.

—¿Quién es Zack?

—Mi administrador. He despedido a John: se ocupaba de los compromisos y las reservas, y no habrá ninguno durante un tiempo. Hemos hablado de lo que podría hacer para mejorar mi imagen. ¿Qué te parece?

Ella metió las flores en el florero.

—Es un gesto. ¿No crees que la gente pensara lo mismo? Tienes que hacer algo más. Algo que pueda durar un poco.

Quiso recuperar las palabras en cuanto salieron de su boca o que se la tragara la tierra, ¿«Durar un poco»? ¿Por qué había dicho eso? Se parecía demasiado a lo que había dicho la periodista en aquel artículo espantoso.

—Quiero decir… —empezó a disculparse antes de darse cuenta de que Santana estaba sonriendo.

—Sé lo que quieres decir. Algo más consistente.

—Eso…

—No te referías a mi capacidad para…

—En absoluto —replicó ella atropelladamente—. Estoy segura de que es…

Santana esperó con las cejas arqueadas.

—Correcta —terminó Quinn.

—Mejor que correcta.

—De acuerdo. Impresionante.

—Efectivamente —Santana sonrió.

—Me encanta todo en esta casa menos que no tenga lavaplatos —se lamentó Charlie.

Habían terminado de cenar y de recoger la mesa. Había mandado a Quinn a descansar y Santana se había ofrecido a ayudarla.

—Es una cocina original —siguió Charlie —. De los años cuarenta. Ella compró los fogones en un sitio donde los restauran. Me deja tener un microondas en la encimera, pero se niega rotundamente a quitar uno de los maravillosos armarios para poner un lavaplatos.

Santana miró alrededor. Las paredes eran amarillas, los armarios blancos y las baldosas blancas y rojas con manchas amarillas.

—Típico de ella —comentó.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo.

Santana agarró un paño de cocina y un plato mojado.

—Creí que tendrías otro aspecto.

—¿De enferma…? —preguntó ella.

—Algo así.

—Lo tendré. Por el momento casi todos los síntomas son invisibles. Tengo algunos moratones en el torso porque el hígado no me funciona bien. Mi aspecto empeorará a medida que la enfermedad avance.

—¿Te importa que hable de esto?

—No me importa nada —contestó ella—. Ahora mismo es parte de mi vida.

Santana no había conocido a nadie que estuviera muriéndose. Alma era muy mayor y se acercaba al momento de la muerte, pero era distinto. Charlie tenía treinta y pocos años.

—Pareces tranquila.

—También tengo días malos…

—Creo que yo no estaría tranquila nunca.

—Nunca sabes de qué eres capaz hasta que te pasa —ella sonrió—. Me quedé paralizada y no sabía qué hacer. Quinn se ocupó de casi todo. Me acompañó al médico e hizo las preguntas adecuadas. Mi marido se marchó y ella persiguió al abogado para cerciorarse que no me machacara.

—¿Se marchó porque estabas enferma?

—Sí, fue un encanto.

—Lo siento —Santana no sabía qué decir.

—Yo también. Por lo menos, no tuvimos hijos. Dejarme cuando se complicaron las cosas fue duro, pero imagínate con niños… — Charlie aclaró un vaso—. Muy bien, ha llegado el momento de cambiar de tema. Hablemos de algo alegre.

En ese momento, Quinn entró en la cocina.

—¿Puedo ayudar?

—No, no puedes — Charlie suspiró—. Tú hiciste la cena. Vete a descansar.

—No estoy cansada.

—Entonces puedes ver la televisión, leer un libro o contemplar la expansión del universo.

—Me voy —dijo Quinn antes de marcharse.

Santana se quedó mirándola.

—Se comporta de una forma rara, hasta para ella.

Charlie sonrió como si supiera un secreto.

—Se le pasará —aclaró un plato y se lo dio a Santana—. Quinn es muy especial.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—No me gustaría que le hicieran daño.

Charlie no estaba dando conversación, estaba indagando y avisándole. Normalmente, aquello hacía que quisiera salir corriendo, pero en ese caso, estaba deseando mantener esa conversación. ¿Por qué sería? Supuso que en parte era porque le gustaba Quinn.

Le gustaba hablar con ella, molestarla y hasta besarla. El beso había estado bien. Mejor que bien. En otras circunstancias, habría seguido adelante. El deseo la dominó. Hacía tiempo que no se acostaba con nadie y, dadas las circunstancias, pasaría bastante más. Después de aquel artículo, no le apetecía estar con nadie.

Sabía lo que estaría pensado la mujer en cuestión. Sin embargo, Quinn era

distinta. Era… Se dio cuenta de que Charlie estaba mirándola fijamente.

— Perdona —dijo Santana—. ¿Qué me habías preguntado?

—Nada.

—Es verdad. Ibas a advertirme que no me acercara a Quinn.

—¿Porqué iba a hacer tal cosa? Soy la mayor. Quinn lo pasó mal de pequeña. Yo era más lista, más guapa y más apreciada —hizo una pausa y arrugó la nariz—. Vaya, parezco una egocéntrica, pero es verdad. Mamá estaba borracha todo el tiempo y papá había desaparecido. Se largó cuando mi madre estaba embarazada de Quinn. No teníamos dinero y todo era muy complicado. A eso, añádele que Quinn se crió a mi sombra. No me extraña que no sepa si me quiere o me odia.

—Quinn no te odia —Santana la miró fijamente.

—Lo sé. Eso es lo maravilloso de ella. Si lo hiciera, nadie podría reprochárselo. Yo menos que nadie. Sin embargo, me propuso vivir con ella en cuanto se enteró de que estaba enferma. Cuando dudé, ella, personalmente, lo embaló todo y llamó a una empresa de mudanzas. Es mi bastón —agarró una cazuela—. Tiene que ser muy difícil para ella. Soy el motivo de que tuviera una infancia desdichada, me quiere más que nadie en el mundo y estoy muriéndome. ¿Cómo se puede conjugar todo eso?

Santana no sabía qué hacer con toda la información que le había echado encima, pero no dudó que fuera verdad.

—¿Cómo has llegado a esa conclusión? —Preguntó ella —.Quinn no te lo ha dicho.

—Claro que no. No querría que yo cargara con el peso de sus conflictos. Pero observo y escucho. Es mucho más de lo que ella cree que puede ser.

—Lo sé.

—Me lo imaginaba —ella lo miró—. ¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?

—No tengo ni idea.

Quinn no era su tipo. No era una mujer para pasar una noche ardiente y desaparecer, pero ella no sabía hacer otra cosa. Lo que significaba que eludirla sería lo mejor para las dos. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que quería estar con ella. No sólo en la cama: fuera también.

—Ya lo sabrás —la tranquilizó Charlie —. Pero intenta no hacerle daño, es más frágil de lo que parece.

Santana pensó que Quinn era una roca, pero quizá fuera algo más que puro sarcasmo y la fuente de energía de todo el mundo. Quizá tuviera aspectos que nadie veía.

—No sé qué va a pasar —reconoció —. No se me dan bien este tipo de cosas.

—Entonces quizá sea el momento de aprender.

Santana estaba sentada en su despacho del bar repasando facturas. Normalmente, dejaba que los tres directores adjuntos se ocuparan del papeleo, pero ese día, por algún motivo, quiso ser útil. Ordenó los documentos según proveedores, fue al ordenador y comparó las facturas de ese mes con las de los tres meses anteriores. No sabía muy bien qué estaba buscando, pero le pareció una manera lógica de saber si alguien estaba robando o intentando ocultar comisiones. Oyó unos pasos en el pasillo.

—Yo estoy de su parte, digan lo que digan —dijo una mujer a su amiga mientras iban al cuarto de baño—. Es muy guapa. Además, no me importa lo que dijera esa periodista asquerosa, se portó de maravilla en la cama.

—A mí también me lo pareció. Podría haber durado un poco más, pero siempre podrían durar un poco más…

Se rieron y se hizo el silencio cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ellas.

Santana volvió a centrarse en el ordenador, pero estaba desconcertada. No sabía quiénes eran esas mujeres ni cuándo se había acostado con ellas. Sólo supo que habían hecho un trío. Al menos no se quejaron… Sin embargo, no era un gran consuelo. Apagó el ordenador. Ya nada le parecía bien, se dijo mientras se ponía la chaqueta y salía. Tenía que hacer algo ese día, algo que valiera la pena. Fingir que dirigía el bar y esconderse de Alma no servía para nada.

Tomó el coche y se dirigió hacia el este hasta que llegó, sin propósito alguno, a Bellevue. Se detuvo delante de una tienda enorme de artículos deportivos y se quedó mirando el escaparate. Añoraba el béisbol. Los deportes siempre habían sido una vía de escape para ella. Le habían dado firmeza y un objetivo. Sacó el teléfono móvil y marcó un número conocido.

—¿Qué tal? —preguntó al oír la voz de Noah.

—Bien. ¿Dónde estás?

—No estoy en el bar —contestó ella—. ¿Hay algún sitio en Seattle que necesite material deportivo? Un colegio en alguna zona pobre, un club…

—Claro. Espera —Santana oyó que tecleaba algo—. Hay un par de sitios a dónde van los niños pobres después del colegio. Seguramente necesiten material. ¿Por qué?

—Voy a hacer una cosa. ¿Tienes una dirección?

Noah se la leyó junto al número de teléfono. Santana colgó, llamó y pidió hablar con el director. Una mujer se puso al teléfono.

—¿Tienen un patio donde juegan los niños? —le preguntó.

—Sí… —contestó ella con cautela.

—¿Qué tal están de material? Me gustaría mandarles unos bates, pelotas y otras cosas. ¿Les vendrían bien?

—Claro. Naturalmente. ¿Quién es?

Santana colgó.

Dos horas después, estaba aparcada ante un edificio viejo y medio derruido. Había unos treinta niños alrededor de un camión enorme de reparto. Los niños gritaron de alegría cuando descargaron el material.

—No lo entiendo —dijo una mujer bastante mayor—. Un hombre llamó y preguntó si lo necesitábamos. ¿Está seguro de que es gratis?

—Todo está pagado —le confirmó el repartidor—. Firme el recibo y en paz.

La mujer sonrió y firmó.

Santana metió la primera y se marchó.


	9. Chapter 9

Santana llegó a casa de Alma y se encontró a Quinn esperándola. Habían pasado las cuatro y su turno había terminado. El coche de Samantha estaba aparcado y eso quería decir que no había motivo para que Quinn siguiera allí. A no ser que quisiera verla.

Ver a aquellos niños con sus bates nuevos le había venido muy bien para sentirse menos desastrosa. Que Qiunn estuviera esperándola aumentaba sus buenas vibraciones.

—Te has quedado —la saludó Santana.

—Tengo que hablar contigo. En privado.

Le gustó la idea. Por algún motivo que no podía entender, seguía acordándose de aquel beso. Quería repetirlo, pero no había encontrado la ocasión. Siguió a Quinn a la parte de atrás de la casa. Allí había una pequeña habitación con una televisión y un equipo de música. Entraron y Quinn cerró la puerta. Santana se acercó a ella expectante. Qiunn la detuvo con una sola frase.

—Han llamado de una productora de televisión preguntando por ti.

El deseo se le congeló y se esfumó.

—¿Qué les has dicho?

—Mentí. Dije que no sabía dónde estás y que tampoco sabía de qué estaban hablando.

—Gracias.

—No me las des. No quiero tener que hacer estas cosas. Ya tuve bastante con la periodista emboscada.

—No puedo detenerlos. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—No ser así. No acabo de entender quién o qué eres. Por un lado, tienes momentos en los que eres amable e inteligente. Por otro, parece que sólo te interesa acostarle con todas las mujeres del país. No tiene sentido.

No parecía molesta, más bien desconcertada e impotente. Se puso en jarras y la miró.

—¿Cómo puede interesarte tanto la cantidad? ¿Cómo es posible que te de igual la persona que lleva dentro?

—Para ti, sólo importa qué hay dentro… —dijo Santana.

—Naturalmente. Quiero tener alguna relación con mi pareja sexual.

Eso te parecerá reaccionario.

—No.

Santana se preguntó por las personas que habrían pasado por su vida.

¿Quiénes eran y por qué no se había casado? ¿Se habría negado ella o no se

lo habían pedido?

—¿Sales con alguien?

—¿Cómo? No, pero ésa no es la cuestión.

—Entendido. Era mera curiosidad.

—No estamos hablando de mí —Quinn se cruzó de brazos—. Explícame el proceso mental,Santana. ¿Por qué actúas de esa manera?

Podría darle cien respuestas distintas. Argumentos ingeniosos que había empleado otras veces, pero no quería emplearlos con Quinn.

—No soy el tipo de persona con la que se casan. No soy el tipo de persona con el que las mujeres mantienen una relación seria.

Quinn esperó un instante, abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla.

—¿Ya está? ¿Te portas como una perra con las mujeres porque no es culpa tuya?

—No soy una perra. Digo muy claramente lo que va a pasar y lo que no. Digo la verdad.

—Tienes razón. Perdóname —Quinn se sentó en el sofá de cuero—. ¿Dices que actúas así porque el mundo espera muy poco y has decidido vivir a su altura?

Santana no lo habría dicho así y se sintió incómoda. ¿Cómo habían empezado a hablar de eso? Se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá.

—No tienes muy buen concepto de mí.

—No me das motivos para tenerlo mejor.

Tenía razón. Normalmente, no le importaba lo que las mujeres pensaran de ella. Había suficientes que la adoraban y las demás le daban igual. Sin embargo, Quinn era distinta por algún motivo.

—Hubo una chica —dijo Santana lentamente—.Emily, la conocí cuando entré en un equipo filial. Todos los equipos importantes tienen equipos filiales para formar jugadores.

Quinn sonrió y Santana pudo ver la arrugas que se formaron en los pliegues de los ojos.

—Sé lo que es un equipo filial. No soy muy aficionada, pero tampoco una ignorante absoluta.

—Perfecto. Conocí a Emily y fue maravilloso desde el principio. Era guapa, lista y graciosa y yo estaba loca por ella.

Quinn se revolvió en el sofá y torció el gesto.

—Así que fuiste normal una vez.

—Más que eso. Estuve enamorada.

No le gustaba recordarlo. Aquellos tiempos con Emily fueron los mejores de su vida, pero el accidente... No sabía si se repondría alguna vez.

—No puedo imaginarte enamorada. ¿Quieres decir siendo fiel y deseando tener un porvenir enamorada?

Ella lo dijo vacilantemente y Santana quiso pensar que se debía a la envidia o algo parecido, pero tuvo la sensación de que era incredulidad.

—Le pedí que se casara conmigo.

—No lo sabía —susurró Quinn.

—Nadie lo sabe.

Santana se inclinó hacia delante, apoyó los codos en las rodillas y se quedó mirando el suelo. Sin quererlo, recordó todo lo ocurrido aquella noche. Llovía, aunque hacía calor. No hubo partido por la lluvia. El campo estaba machacado después de tres días jarreando. Emily y ella estaban sentadas en los escalones que llevaban a su casa. Recordó la sensación de su cuerpo cerca y cómo le brillaba el pelo largo y oscuro a la luz de la luna. La miró y supo que era la mujer más hermosa que había visto. Era todo lo que había deseado siempre: alguien a quien podría querer toda la vida. Le pidió que se casara con ella.

—Ella no quiso.

Lo dijo inexpresivamente, como si aquellas palabras no tuvieran significado. Como si no recordara lo que sintió al oír su risita de sorpresa.

—Lo siento —dijo Quinn.

—No lo sientas todavía, eso sólo es una parte. Dijo que no estaba interesada en casarse conmigo. Que creía que yo era muy divertida y fantástica en la cama, pero el matrimonio ni se lo planteaba. Que no era el tipo de persona con la que se casaban las mujeres. En realidad, estaba saliendo con alguien. Él iba a pedírselo y ella iba a aceptar. Yo era el tipo de persona con el que las mujeres se daban el último revolcón, pero no con quien querían compartir un trayecto largo.

Quinn pasó la noche muy inquieta y la mañana fue complicada. No conseguía concentrarse en lo que hacía, sobre todo, porque no paraba de revivir la conversación con Santana.

Sabía que había dicho la verdad, pero le costaba creer que una mujer la rechazara tan fácilmente. Efectivamente, era demasiado guapa para ser de verdad, pero también era encantadora y divertida. Además, sólo de pensar que volvía a besarla, le flaqueaban las rodillas por muy humillante que eso fuera. Al parecer, conocerse a sí misma no tenía nada que ver con ser inexpugnable. No podía dejar de dar vueltas en su cabeza a lo que Santana le había contado: que la hubiera dejado alguien de quien estuvo enamorada, que la hubiera rechazado sin compasión. Tenía que haber algo más.

Quinn sabía que muchas preguntas se quedarían sin respuesta; sobre todo, por qué le resultaba tan fascinante todo aquello. No quería saber la respuesta a eso.

Terminó de retirar los platos de la comida y de meterlos en el lavaplatos. Luego, fue a ver a Alma . La paciente dejó el libro que estaba leyendo cuando entró ella.

—La mujer de mi nieto mayor va a venir a visitarme —Alma lo dijo con más resignación que agrado—. Acaba de tener una hija. El padre biológico lo consiguió en un banco de esperma. ¿Puedes creértelo? No entiendo que Noah quisiera volver con una mujer que hace algo así. Como si fuera una vaca de cría que…

Quinn arqueó las cejas. Alma tomó aliento y se calló.

—La mujer de mi nieto va a venir a visitarme —empezó otra vez—. Va a traer a su hija. ¿No te parece maravilloso?

—Creo que te gustará la compañía —Quinn sonrió.

—Me gustan los bebés —dijo Alma lentamente—. Independientemente de dónde… —volvió a callarse—.Rachel es guapa, seguro que su hija será muy atractiva.

—Vas avanzando —la animó Quinn —. ¿Qué tal te sientes?

—La mayoría de las veces, ridícula —reconoció Alma—. Pero tienes razón. Tiene importancia. Quiero que mi familia forme parte de mi vida y si ése el precio, lo pagaré.

—Las cosas que hacemos por amor…

—O que no hacemos —replicó Alma mirándola fijamente—. ¿Por qué no estás casada?

—Nadie me lo ha pedido.

—Me extraña. Eres muy apta.

Quinn supo que tras ese calificativo tan poco estimulante había un halago sincero.

—Vaya, debería bordarlo en un almohadón: «Muy apta».

—Sabes lo que quiero decir. Eres el tipo de mujer que sería una buena esposa.

—A ti te lo parezco, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, al parecer, los hombres han decidido que pueden vivir sin mí.

Quinn lo dijo con desenfado, sin reconocer que podía sentir cierto resquemor. Tenía casi treinta años y ningún hombre se había enamorado de ella. La teoría de su hermana era que siempre elegía hombres que nunca le gustarían para que le fuera más fácil poder mantener las distancias. Ella no estaba segura.

Nunca se había enamorado, así que Charlie podía tener razón. Además, efectivamente, se inclinaba hacia las personas que no le causaran problemas.

Excepto con Santana. Ella nunca le gustaría, pero podía soñar con la morena. Había pasado toda su vida sin encapricharse de nadie. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle en ese momento y con ella?

—No eres suficientemente sexy —sentenció Alma.

—¿Cómo dices? —Quinn la miró fijamente.

—La gente es necia con el sexo. Lo ha sido siempre. No resaltas tus atractivos.

—Me visto adecuadamente para mi trabajo.

—No me cuentes que eres así durante el día y completamente distinta el resto del tiempo. Te has especializado en camuflarte con el entorno. No vas a engañarme. Dame el bolso.

Quinn agarró el bolso de cuero y se lo dio.

—A lo mejor me gusta como soy —replicó Quinn algo molesta—. A lo mejor no agradezco tu crítica.

Alma se puso las gafas y sacó una agenda electrónica.

—Soy la reina de las arpías. ¿Qué te hace pensar que me importa?

Quinn intentó disimular una sonrisa, pero no lo consiguió.

—No es para tanto.

—Soy eso y más. Anota este número de teléfono —Alma la miró por encima de las gafas y luego lo leyó—. Habla con Ramón y sólo con él. Dile que vas de mi parte. Eso le meterá un miedo atroz en el cuerpo.

—¿Quién es Ramón?

—Mi peluquero. No temas. Soy una señora mayor y me peina como yo le digo, pero podría hacer algo maravilloso con tu pelo.

Quinn contuvo las ganas de pasarse los dedos por el pelo. Siempre había sido un desastre que ella no había sabido dominar y siempre se había preguntado si un buen corte serviría para algo. Sin embargo, le había dado miedo y lo había dejado largo y recogido con una trenza. Aun así, se sintió tentada. ¿Si cambiaba de peinado, Santana la miraría de otra forma? Le fastidió muchísimo que eso fuera lo primero que se le ocurriera.

—Gracias. Me lo pensaré.

—Llamarás —insistió Alma —. Es una orden.

—A sus órdenes.

—Muy bien —Alma miró el reloj—. Ahora deja el bolso y ayúdame en el cuarto de baño. Rachel llegará en cualquier momento.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Quinn abrió la puerta y se encontró con una mujer muy atractiva que llevaba un bebé en brazos. La mujer parecía tensa y temerosa.

—Soy Rachel Berry—se presentó con una sonrisa forzada—. No Lopez, algo que, estoy segura, Alma no soporta. Para tratarse de una mujer que fue precursora en su tiempo, tiene un concepto bastante peculiar del resto del mundo. A mí me da igual, pero es la abuela de Noah y mi abuela política, de modo que, aunque quiera que me dé igual, me afecta — hizo una pausa, tomó aliento y pareció calmarse—. Seguramente estarás pensando que no quieres dejar entrar a una demente. Lo entiendo.

—Soy una profesional —Quinn sonrió—. Los dementes no me asustan.

—Me alegro. ¿Y las ancianas perversas?

—No sé lo que es el miedo.

—Me encantaría poder decir lo mismo.

—Ya lo dirás. Soy Quinn Fabray, le enfermera de día de Alma—se presentó—. Pasa.

—¿Es necesario? —preguntó Rachel mientras entraba—. Estoy casada con Noah, el nieto mayor de Alma. Seguramente ya lo habrás adivinado por mi verborrea. Ésta es Allison.

Quinn sonrió al bebé e intentó hacer caso omiso del tic-tac de su reloj biológico.

—Es preciosa —dijo sinceramente.

Allison era sonrosada y con una pelusa rubia. Olía a polvos de talco y vainilla y su boca era como un capullo de rosa.

—A mí también me lo parece. Tendrías que ver a Noah. Se le cae la baba. Sé que a algunos hombres les agobian los niños, pero a Noah no. Quiere participar en todo. Incluso le da rabia que le dé el pecho porque él no puede ayudar —suspiró—. Es un hombre estupendo.

Quinn sintió una punzada de envidia. No porque le interesara mínimamente el marido de Rachel, sino porque era tan tonta que también quería alguien estupendo. Algo muy improbable cuando nunca se había enamorado. Esa falta de amor no era una cuestión sólo suya, al fin y al cabo, nadie se había enamorado de ella. No supo si eso era un consuelo.

Quinn tomo la bolsa de pañales que Rachel llevaba colgada del hombro.

—La dejaré en la cocina. ¿Quieres algo mientras estás con Alma?

¿Un té? ¿Un café?

—Me gustaría decir que una escapatoria —Rachel suspiró—, pero tengo fama de dura. Incluso de complicada. Una vez apuñalé a un hombre. Fue por accidente, pero me niego a tener miedo de una mujer anciana.

—¿Apuñalaste a un hombre? —preguntó Quinn con los ojos como platos.

—Si sobrevivo a esto, te lo contaré —levantó la cabeza y sacó pecho —. Estoy preparada.

—No hace falta que te prepares —la tranquilizó Quinn—. Todo saldrá bien. Alma ha cambiado.

—Eso he oído decir, pero como no he visto que las ranas tengan pelo, me reservo el veredicto.

Quinn la acompañó a los aposentos provisionales de Alma.

—Ha venido Rachel—anunció mientras se apartaba de la puerta. Alma se incorporó en la cama y sonrió con amabilidad.

—¡Rachel! Qué alegría me da verte. Muchísimas gracias por venir. Sé que tienes que estar muy atareada ocupándote de Allison y cocinando esas deliciosas comidas en el restaurante.

Rachel se quedó estupefacta y miró a Quinn. Luego, volvió a mirar a Alma.

—Pasa —la invitó Alma con cortesía—. ¡Qué niña tan guapa! Es perfecta e igualita que tú.

Quinn hizo lo posible por no parecer orgullosa, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

Una hora más tarde, Noah llegó con Santana pisándole los talones.

Llevaban unas bolsas enormes con comida del Downtown Sports Bar. Quinn sabía que Santana, en teoría, trabajaba allí, pero últimamente no había ido mucho. Ella no se lo reprochaba. Todo el mundo quería hablar de lo inepta que era en la cama o comprobar que no lo era.

—Tu mujer y tu hija ya han llegado —le comentó Quinn mientras tomaba las bolsas de Noah—. Iré preparándolo. ¿Queréis comer en la habitación de Alma o en el comedor?

Noah miró a Santana y ésta señaló con la cabeza hacia la habitación de Alma, donde Rachel y Allison seguían.

—Me gustaría estar de humor para comer… —dijo Noah con recelo.

—Lo estarás —le aseguró Santana—. Confía en mí. Pasa, saluda y si le desquicia, comeremos en el comedor.

—Quieres reírte de mí, lo presiento.

—¿Haría yo algo así? —preguntó Santana con tono de inocencia.

—Sin pestañear —contestó Noah antes de ir al recibidor.

Santana siguió a Quinn hasta la cocina.

—¿Qué tal va todo con Rachel? —preguntó.

—No he oído gritos y eso es una buena señal.

—Sí…

Santana empezó a sacar la comida y Quinn hizo lo mismo, pero tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no decir nada al abrir envases con alitas de pollo, salsas variadas, ensalada de espinacas con alcachofas, gambas fritas, patatas y taquitos. Oyó una risa detrás de ella y se dio la vuelta.

—Dilo —la animó Santana con una sonrisa—. Estás deseando gritarme por la comida, ¿verdad?

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—Mentirosa.

Estaba tan cerca de ella que podía ver los tonos marrones de sus ojos. Sonrió levemente y ella se estremeció. La comida dejó de importarle y quiso estrecharse contra la morena para repetir la escena del beso. Algunos detalles lo impidieron. Por ejemplo, que, salvo el fugaz beso al saludarla en su casa, no había vuelto a intentarlo, y que, además, no estaban solas en la casa. Sin embargo, el verdadero motivo fue el miedo a que la rechazara. Santana era de las que tomaban lo que querían y ella estaba allí, casi suplicándolo. Que no hiciera nada era muy elocuente.

—No le gusta la comida —dijo Santana.

Ella tardó un instante en saber a qué se refería.

—Seguro que es muy buena —contestó Quinn.

—No te parece sana —replicó.

—Yo no voy a comerla.

—Vamos, Quinn —Santana sonrió un poco más—. No te reprimas. Estás deseando gritarme y yo oírte. A lo mejor lo entiendo. Grasas, calorías vacías, nada de verdura… Bueno, menos las espinacas y las alcachofas.

Algo es algo, ¿no?

Las ganas de besarla se esfumaron entre la indignación. Sabía que estaba metiéndose con ella, pero no le importó. Una buena discusión sobre sus hábitos alimenticios podría conseguir que se olvidara de cuánto le dolía desear a alguien que no la correspondía.

—Eres una adulta, no un adolescente. Más aún, has sido una atleta. Te han enseñado lo que le conviene a tu cuerpo. Esta bazofia te matará. Ésa es la mala noticia. La buena es que morirás lentamente y tendrás tiempo de disfrutar de tu viaje a las tinieblas.

—Así me gusta.

—Lo digo en serio —Quinn entrecerró los ojos—. Come verdura y fruta. Para esto, bébete un litro de lejía y acabarías antes.

—No va a hacerte caso.

Ella se dio la vuelta y vio a Noah en la puerta.

—Lo sé. Me deshago porque lo necesito, no porque quiera cambiarlo.

—Bien hecho —Noah se acercó a ella—. Aunque si hay alguien capaz de hacerle entrar en razón, creo que serías tú. Parece que puedes obrar milagros.

A ella se le paró el pulso por un instante. ¿Podía cambiar a Santana? ¿Cómo? ¿Le había dicho algo a su hermano? ¿Noah había captado que le gustaba Santana o que ella…?

—No sé qué le has hecho a Alma —siguió Noah—, pero es increíble.

¡Se trataba de Alma! Quinn recuperó el pulso.

—Sólo le hice ver las posibilidades —contestó ella con un tono jovial que intentó parecer convincente—. Ella tomó la decisión de cambiar. Es un proceso que lleva tiempo, pero va bien.

—Mejor que bien —apostilló Noah—. No sé cómo agradecértelo.

—No hace falta que me lo agradezcas.

Santana le rodeó los hombros con un brazo.

—¿Las elijo bien o no?

—A mí no me engañas —replicó Quinn—. La agencia de enfermeras te mandó una lista de nombres y elegiste al azar.

—Eso no lo sabes —Santana pareció ofendida.

—Apostaría algo.

—No se traga tus cuentos —intervino Noah—. Me gusta.

—Hace que sea sincera —reconoció Santana—. Nadie lo había conseguido.

Quinn intentó complacerse con el cumplido, pero no quería conseguir —Así me gusta.

—Lo digo en serio —Quinn entrecerró los ojos—. Come verdura y fruta. Para esto, bébete un litro de lejía y acabarías antes.

—No va a hacerte caso.

Ella se dio la vuelta y vio a Cal en la puerta.

—Lo sé. Me deshago porque lo necesito, no porque quiera cambiarlo.

—Bien hecho —Cal se acercó a ella—. Aunque si hay alguien capaz de hacerle entrar en razón, creo que serías tú. Parece que puedes obrar milagros.

A ella se le paró el pulso por un instante. ¿Podía cambiar a Santana?

¿Cómo? ¿Le había dicho algo a su hermano? ¿Noah había captado que a ella le gustaba Santana o …?

—No sé qué le has hecho a Alma —siguió Noah—, pero es increíble.

¡Se trataba de Alma! Quinn recuperó el pulso.

—Sólo le hice ver las posibilidades —contestó ella con un tono jovial que intentó parecer convincente—. Ella tomó la decisión de cambiar. Es un proceso que lleva tiempo, pero va bien.

—Mejor que bien —apostilló Noah—. No sé cómo agradecértelo.

—No hace falta que me lo agradezcas.

Santana le rodeó los hombros con un brazo.

—¿Las elijo bien o no?

—A mí no me engañas —replicó Quinn—. La agencia de enfermeras te mandó una lista de nombres y elegiste al azar.

—Eso no lo sabes —Santana pareció ofendida.

—Apostaría algo.

—No se traga tus cuentos —intervino Noah—. Me gusta.

—Hace que sea sincera —reconoció Santana—. Nadie lo había conseguido.

Quinn intentó complacerse con el cumplido, pero no quería conseguir que Santana fuera sincera, quería conseguir mantenerla despierta durante noches de placer desenfrenado.

—Sincera, ¿eh? —NOah arqueó las cejas—. Interesante…

—Sí… Fascinante —farfulló Santana—. Vamos a comer. Alma tendrá hambre.

—Ni hablar. Tu abuela no va a comer esa comida espantosa.

—Crees que lo sabes todo, pero no —replicó Santana mientras se apartaba de ella.

Entonces, le dio el plato de alitas de pollo con el cuenco de salsa en medio.

—Noah, lleva el resto —siguió Santana—. Yo llevaré platos y servilletas.

Dile a Rachel que no quiero quejas sobre la comida. Ahora que es una chef consumada, se queja demasiado.

Quinn se sintió incómoda mientras llevaba el plato a la habitación de Alma. Había demasiada familia y no quería que nadie creyera que daba por supuesto que era una más. Sin embargo, cuando entró, vio que había cuatro sillas junto a la cama de Alma. Quinn dio vueltas con la comida y los platos hasta que Santanala sentó en una silla y se sentó a su lado.

—Yo debería… —empezó a decir hasta que Santana le dio un plato lleno de comida frita.

—Come —le ordeno.

—Pero…

Santana agarró un taquito y se lo puso entre los labios.

—Come.

Ella comió y la conversación fue como la seda. Escuchó mientras hablaban de los negocios y de la familia. Ya conocía a Blaine y podía situarlo, pero todavía no había visto a Dani, la hermana de Santana y Noah.

—Blaine le ha tomado la medida al negocio —comentó Noah—. Las ventas han aumentado

—Eso me fastidia un poco —reconoció Rachel—. Me he ausentado durante casi dos meses. ¿Cómo han podido aumentar las ventas sin que yo supervisara las comidas? No soporto la idea de ser sustituible.

—Nunca lo serás —le dijo Noah.

Alma mastico y tragó.

—Evidentemente, has dejado una plantilla bien formada. Además, Blaine dijo que había aumentado la publicidad. Eso no habría servido de nada sin tus magníficos menús.

Noah y Rachel se intercambiaron una mirada de perplejidad.

—Gracias —susurró Rachel.

Quinn se sintió como una madre orgullosa que presenciaba la primera representación de su hija. Quiso recordarles a todos que Alma no era mala. Sólo se había descaminado, pero prefirió no decirlo y estropear el ambiente. A cambio, disfrutó de esa comida mortífera y de la proximidad de Santana. Era una sandez absoluta fingir que todo aquello era real. Fingir que era una más y que Santana… ¿qué? ¿Que le gustaba Santana?

El anhelo era tan intenso como estúpido. Si fuera amiga de alguien en su situación, le aconsejaría que se olvidara de un alguien que estaba fuera de su alcance y que siguiera con su vida; perdía el tiempo soñando.

Santana le pasó un par de alitas de pollo.

—Es una receta secreta —le susurró al oído—. Te encantarán.

Le guiñó un ojo mientras hablaba. Hablando de encanto, ella ya sabía más cosas de su pasado y no podía pensar que tenía la misma profundidad emocional que una galleta. Era algo más que una mujer guapa. Eso le sirvió de poco. Santana seguía tan lejos de su alcance como la luna y ella era como un lobo que aullaba por lo que nunca alcanzaría.


	10. Chapter 10

Noah, Rachel y la niña se marcharon cuando llego Samantha para hacer su

turno. Samantha ayudó a Quinn a recoger los restos.

—Llévate lo que quieras —le ofreció Quinn—. No creo que Alma quiera repetir y a Santana no le conviene.

—No sé… —Samantha sonrió—. A mí me parece que está muy bien.

—Me refería más a su corazón que a poder meterse los vaqueros — replicó Quinn—. ¿No estás comprometida?

—Estoy enamorada, pero no muerta. Es una mujer guapa. ¿Tienes tú algún motivo para no llevarte tu parte? Sé que está interesada.

A Quinn se le paró el pulso.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó con un susurro y casi sin poder respirar

—. A mí no me lo parece.

—Podría equivocarme —Samantha se encogió de hombros—, pero no lo creo. Te mira… como si le importaras. Eres importante para ella.

—¿Para Santana…?

A Quinn le fastidió desear tanto que eso fuera verdad y volvió a sentirse penosa.

—Tengo cerebro —añadió Quinn.

—Santana se queda con lo fácil porque puede —le explicó Samantha—, pero ninguna de nosotras significamos nada para ella. Tiene algo que me hace pensar que lo ha pasado mal, no sé qué.

Samantha era asombrosamente perspicaz, se dijo Quinn. Había captado lo que ella no se había imaginado. Al acordarse de la historia de amor y rechazo que le había contado, Quinn quiso ir a buscarla para pedirle perdón por haber pensado que era tan superficial que no tenía sentimientos.

También quiso preguntarle por el resto de la historia. Tenía que haber algo más.

—Haz lo que quieras —siguió Samatha—. Lo harás en cualquier caso, pero no descartes a Santana todavía. Creo que le gustas mucho.

Quinn no supo que decir y notó que se sonrojaba, algo que no soportaba. Samantha era una persona generosa que no sería cruel intencionadamente. Si lo decía, era porque creía sinceramente que a Santana le interesaba ella: algo que, sin embargo, hacía que dudara de su inteligencia.

Aun así, lo peor era la extraña mezcla de resignación y esperanza que le había transmitido Samantha con su fe. Quería que Santana sintiera algo por ella, pero, por mucho que lo quisiera, era tan improbable como imposible de imaginárselo. Era como si volviera a tener dieciséis años, pero con un conocimiento de sí misma que la abrumaba.

—Tengo que irme. Hasta mañana —se despidió Quinn.

Recogió el bolso y la chaqueta y fue hacia la puerta. Sin embargo, cuando pasó junto a las escaleras, giró y las subió. Durante los dos primeros días había explorado la casa, pero una vez que se hizo una idea, no había vuelto a darse una vuelta. Desde que Santana se instaló allí, el piso de arriba era terreno vedado. Aun así, sabía qué habitaciones se había quedado. Al fondo de la casa había un dormitorio con sala, cuarto de baño y una terraza con vistas magníficas de la ciudad.

Se acercó a la puerta entreabierta y llamó con los nudillos. Desde el pasillo no veía nada, pero Santana apareció enseguida. Había pasado casi toda la tarde con ella y volver a verla no debería impresionarla, pero la sangre le bulló.

—Hola —la saludó la morena con una sonrisa que casi la derritió—. Creía que te habías ido a casa.

¿Qué tenía esa mujer? ¿Por qué precisamente ella? ¿Por qué en ese momento? Era guapa, evidentemente, pero a ella nunca le habían importado las apariencias. ¿Qué pasaba entonces? ¿Qué mezcla de deseo y atracción impedía que pudiera deshacerse de ella?

Santana se apartó de la puerta y ella entró. Los muebles era elegantes, pero cómodos. Como todo en casa de Alma, era perfecto. Santana llevaba vaqueros y una camiseta y no llevaba botas, sólo los calcetines. Era un poco más alta que ella, lo que hacía que se sintiera femenina e incapaz de mantener una conversación racional. Había una botella de cerveza en la mesita.

—¿Quieres una? —preguntó Santana.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, pero cambió de idea.

—Sí, gracias.

Sacó una cerveza de una nevera disimulada, la abrió y se la dio. Quinn la tomó, dejó el bolso y se sentó en el borde del sofá. Santana se sentó en el extremo opuesto con aire interesado.

—Lamento lo de antes —dijo Quinn—. Siento lo que dije y lo que hablamos.

—¿Puedes ser un poco más concreta? —Santana frunció el ceño—. No recuerdo a qué momento te refieres.

—Yo te regañé por las mujeres y tú me hablaste de Emily. No sabía que te había pasado algo así. No debería haberte juzgado.

La morena dio un sorbo de cerveza.

—Te gusta juzgarme. Hace que te sientas superior.

Ella se sonrojó por el remordimiento y el bochorno.

—Eso no es verdad —replicó, aunque sabía que era mentira y le gustaba.

—Vamos, Quinn. Crees que soy una completa inútil.

—No inútil. Vaga.

—Vaya…

—No haces nada porque no lo necesitas. Como con Emily. ¿Renunciaste al amor porque te rechazó o te vino muy bien para no volver a enamorarte?

—Vaya, vaya. No te gusto mucho, ¿eh?

Ella notó un destello de emoción en los ojos de Santana. ¿Le había hecho daño? Sabía que se le podía hacer daño, pero no se había imaginado que pudiera hacerlo ella.

—Si me gustas —replicó ella impulsivamente—. Mucho.

—¿De verdad?

—Quiero decir que eres alguien estupenda —Quinn se había ruborizado —. Pero te gusta disimular tus virtudes.

Santana arqueó las cejas y Quinn se ruborizó más.

—Mis virtudes. Interesante. ¿Como cuáles?

Estaba pinchándola. Le gustaría pensar que estaba coqueteando con ella, pero no estaba segura.

—Eres lista y te preocupas por la gente. Tienes corazón y captas las cosas. Sin embargo, lo disimulas todo con una fachada de ser superficial e inútil.

—Jugar al béisbol no era ser inútil.

—No me refería a tu trabajo. Hablaba de tu actitud. Actúas como si no tuvieras la culpa de nada. Como acostarte con las enfermeras. Quieres que crea que pasó sin querer, pero no es así. Tú hiciste que pasara —Quinn se sintió más relajada—. No te haces responsable de tus relaciones. Ahora sé más o menos por qué.

—Veo que sigues en tu salsa al criticarme.

—No quiero decir lo que dije de mala manera.

—Claro que no —Santana la miró—. Estás enfadada porque no intenté acostarme contigo.

Fue como si su peor pesadilla se hubiera hecho realidad. Se sintió humillada por tercera vez en unos minutos, pero ésa vez fue infinitamente peor que las otras. No pudo hablar ni respirar, sólo pudo prepararse para oír cómo le decía lo insulsa que le parecía. Lo diría con delicadeza, claro. Diría algo cortés, pero el mensaje sería el mismo.

—No lo pediste —Santana la miro directamente a los ojos—. Te ocupaste de dejarme muy claro que te parecía un ser rastrero, lo cual habría podido soportar. Pero ¿no pedirlo? —se encogió de hombros—. Ése es el motivo.

Ella le daba vueltas a la cabeza a toda velocidad.

—¿Te acostaste con Samantha y Kristie porque te lo pidieron?

Santana asintió con la cabeza. Ella abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. Tenía que haber algo más.

—¿Quieres decir que sólo te acuestas con las mujeres que se ofrecen?

—En gran medida. Si se abalanzan sobre mí o se presentan desnudas en mi habitación, soy suya.

Ella no podía creérselo.

—¿Quieres una relación en la que sólo tienes que estar allí?

—No es una relación —replicó —. Es sexo, pero sí.

—¿Las mujeres lo hacen? ¿Van y se ofrecen?

—Con frecuencia.

—¿No tienes otro requisito?

—Nada de maridos ni novios formales —Santana sonrió—. No quiero que me aticen.

—Entonces, si pudieras persuadir al marido, ¿las casadas te parecerían bien?

La morena negó con la cabeza.

—Era una broma, Quinn.

—No estoy muy segura. No puedo creerme que sea tu único límite.

¿Ni la edad ni el aspecto?

—Me gustan las mujeres; todas las mujeres. Siempre me han gustado.

—No eres tan libidinosa. Tienes sentimientos. Tienes que querer algo más.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque tú lo hagas?

No estaba dispuesta a hablar de ella.

—Porque eres una persona, no una máquina sexual.

—Me gusta la idea de ser una máquina sexual —Santana sonrió.

—Santana, estoy hablando en serio.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué buscas? Quieres descifrar esto, pero ya sabes las

respuestas. No lo compliques más. Las mujeres se ofrecen y acepto. Nada más.

Quinn quiso acusarla de mentirosa, pero tuvo la sensación de que estaba diciendo la verdad.

—Me ofende que haya mujeres tan estúpidas que van ofreciéndose.

—¿Por qué? Consiguen lo que quieren.

Ella tuvo la sensación de que era verdad.

—¿Y tú? ¿Consigues lo que quieres? No me creo que no pidas más de ti misma. Según tú, si yo te dijera: «Hola, guapa, ¿quieres un poco de marcha?», ¿te acostarías conmigo ahora mismo?

Quinn no había pensado la pregunta, estaba hablando por hablar, pero lo había dicho y nunca había estado tan espantada. Santana la miraba como no la había mirado nunca. Ella captó cómo la anhelaba. Había manifestado su deseo y al hacerlo se había expuesto al mayor de sus temores. Iba a rechazarla. Santana la apreciaba lo suficiente para hacerlo con delicadeza, pero el resultado sería el mismo, la dejaría destrozada.

—Tengo que marcharme —dijo ella mientras se levantaba—. Estás ocupada y tengo que ir a casa. Ha sido estupendo, pero…

Santana se levantó y la agarró de la mano. Ella intentó zafarse, pero no la dejó. Se le oscureció más la mirada sombría, pero no en el mal sentido, sino como si ardiera sin llama. ¿Qué le pasaba? Se preguntó ella. Era una pregunta ridícula, lo que le pasaba medía 1.75, era puro músculo y con un atractivo físico que la dejaba temblando.

—No soy tu tipo —dijo Santana mirándola fijamente, como si quisiera adivinar lo que estaba pensando.

Quinn abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. ¿Qué podía decir a aquello?

La morena se acercó un paso más. La humillación era inevitable. ¿Por qué no acabar con aquello para que pudiera tocar fondo y empezara a intentar reponerse?

—Jamás, ni en un millón de años, te gustaría alguien como yo — siguió Santana—. Crees que soy superficial e inútil.

—Eso no es verdad —replicó Quinn como impulsada por un resorte—. Creo que tú…

Siempre había oído decir que las personas usaban menos del diez por ciento de su cerebro y eso dejaba mucho terreno inexplorado. De repente, su undécimo porcentaje cobró vida.

—Crees que no me gustas —siguió la rubia casi sin creer que fuera verdad—. Tienes miedo de que crea que ocupas un espacio estéril.

—No tengo miedo. Me has dicho exactamente eso de todas las formas posibles.

Efectivamente, se lo dijo la primera vez que se conocieron. Sin embargo, ¿qué podía importarle su opinión? No existía la más mínima posibilidad de que ella le gustara, ¿o sí? Eso hizo que pensara que quizá la hubiera ofendido. No era probable, pero una vez que lo había pensado no podía dejar las cosas así.

—Santana, no tengo mala opinión de ti —susurró ella—. No puedo. No eres como me imaginaba —Quinn sonrió—. Algunas veces eres peor, pero, en general, eres mejor.

Santana le tomó una mano y la miró a los ojos. Su mirada tenía algo absorbente, algo que hizo que se inclinara hacia delante con esperanza.

—Me desconciertas completamente —reconoció —. Prefiero las mujeres simples.

Quinn se sintió fuera de lugar. Se soltó y dio un paso atrás.

—No te entretendré más.

Fue a darse la vuelta, pero se la encontró otra vez delante. La estrechó contra sí en medio de maldiciones en voz baja. Era un disparate, pero la besó en los labios y el disparate se tornó en algo increíble. Ella no se apartó porque ni pudo ni quiso. Se entregó al lento roce de sus labios. Fue un beso sexy y cautivador, pero daba a entender que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

La morena le pasó el pulgar por el labio inferior. Ella quiso mordérselo, pero habría sido agresivo y muy sexual, algo que no había hecho nunca. Se quedó quieta y sintiéndose ridícula.

—Tranquila —Santana la estrechó con más fuerza, le quitó las gafas y las dejó en la mesita—. A no ser que no quieras hacer esto…

Ella no sabía muy bien qué era «esto», pero si implicaba sentir su pecho contra los pechos y sus muslos contra los de ella, estaba deseándolo.

—Estoy bien —susurró.

—¿Bien? —preguntó con tono burlón—. ¡Caray! Estoy emocionada. He conseguido que te sientas bien. A lo mejor me merezco lo que han dicho de mí en el periódico.

Ella quiso bromear también, pero estaba asustada. Lo miró a los ojos para buscar inspiración.

—Santana, yo…

No se le ocurrió nada. No sabía cómo iba a acabar aquello, pero no quería que parara. Sin embargo, ¿cómo podía decírselo? Decidió no decir nada, se inclinó un poco más y la besó. Fue un beso casi casto, un roce de los labios con las manos apoyadas en ellos hombros de la morena. Quinn notó su calor como si le irradiara de todo el cuerpo. También notó que olía a limpio y tentador al mismo tiempo. A mujer, pecado y sexo. El anhelo se adueñó de ella. Quizá fuera como las demás mujeres que se ofrecían a Santana con la esperanza de que las tomara. Si era así, no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Temía que la rechazara, pero por una vez en su vida, temía mucho más no intentarlo.

Se puso de puntillas, la abrazó del cuello y volvió a besarla. Esa vez intentó transmitirle todo su deseo con algo tan sencillo como un beso. Por un instante, no pasó nada. Sin embargo, cuando la humillación hacía presa de ella, Santana la abrazó y le devolvió el beso. Las lenguas se encontraron. La morena le acarició la espalda hasta alcanzarle el trasero. Cuando lo tomó entre las manos, Quinn sintió una oleada de deseo. Instintivamente, se arqueó y notó la erección de Santana contra el vientre. La felicidad explotó en su cerebro como una nube de confeti. No se podía disimular esa dureza. Estaba tan feliz que empezó a reírse. Santana se apartó para mirarla.

—Vas a complicarlo todo, ¿verdad?

—No —ella no podía dejar de sonreír—. Estoy disfrutando el momento.

—No deberías reírte…

—¿Hay normas? —Bromeó ella mientras la estrechaba más para cimbrearse contra su erección—. Vamos, Santana, también podemos divertirnos.

—No creía que fueras de las que se divierten.

Normalmente, no lo hacía, pero ésa no era una circunstancia normal.

—No me divierte jugar al prisionero que se escapa y la mujer del vigilante, pero tampoco me gusta que todos los momentos sean solemnes.

—¿Has jugado alguna vez al prisionero que se escapa y la mujer del vigilante? —preguntó Santana con incredulidad.

—No.

—Entonces no puedes saber si te gusta —Santana se apartó y la tomó de la mano—. Vamos.


	11. Chapter 11

Quinn dejó que la llevara hasta su inmenso dormitorio. Le pareció que los muebles eran oscuros y que la cama era tan grande como toda su cocina. La soltó, encendió la lámpara de la mesilla y quitó la colcha.

¡Iban a acostarse!

Ella se recordó que era lo que quería casi desde la primera vez que la vio. Sin embargo, le pareció raro. Todo era demasiado premeditado. Se volvió hacia ella y Quinn no supo qué hacer. ¿Tenía que desnudarse? Era una mujer que todas las mujeres adoraban. ¿Cómo esperaba que transcurriera todo?

—Quítate los zapatos —dijo Santana mientras se acercaba.

—Muy bien.

Se quitó los zuecos de enfermera y los alejó con el pie. Las instrucciones facilitaban las cosas.

La morena se puso detrás de ella.

—Tranquila —le pidió con un tono susurrante.

—Me extrañaría.

—¿Te apuestas algo?

—Claro. Me debato entre la excitación y el espanto, algo que supongo que no debería decirte. No sé cómo saldrán las cosas.

La besó en el cuello con las manos en los hombros. El beso la pilló desprevenida. No sabía nada de su cuello. Servía para sujetarle la cabeza y a veces se acordaba de ponerle crema, pero nunca lo había considerado mínimamente erótico. A partir de entonces, lo haría. Santana le pasó los labios separados por la piel y a ella se le puso la carne de gallina. La sujetó con delicadeza y lentamente, muy lentamente, fue bajando hasta el jersey.

Era sólo un beso, el contacto de sus labios sobre la piel con un leve roce de la lengua, pero fue unos de los momentos más sensuales de su vida. Los pechos se le endurecieron y quiso sentir sus manos sobre ellos y los pezones en su boca. Notó el calor entre las piernas. Quiso darse la vuelta, pero la morena no lo permitió.

—Espera. Todavía tenemos que hacer muchas cosas.

¿Muchas cosas? ¿Como qué?

Santana le agarró el borde del jersey y empezó a subírselo. Ella le ayudó a quitárselo y lo tiró a una butaca. Quiso darse la vuelta y Santana se lo impidió otra vez. Volvió a posarle la boca en el cuello. La besó lenta y minuciosamente. Bajó por el hombro y se lo mordió levemente. Quinn se estremeció. La agarró de las caderas para sujetarla. La rubia no pudo evitar pensar que quería que esas manos hicieran algo mucho más interesante.

Entonces, perdió el sentido cuando le pasó los labios por la espalda y le lamió la espina dorsal. Sin prisa, la besó una y otra vez hasta que le pareció que el tiempo se había detenido. Estaban solas en otra dimensión. El deseo le palpitaba al mismo ritmo que su pulso, pero agradecía el placer de hacerlo durar.

Santana volvió al cuello y le pasó la lengua por detrás de la oreja. La excitó y le hizo cosquillas. Ella dejó escapar una risita, pero se quedó sin aliento cuando notó que se le caía el sujetador. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se lo hubiera soltado.

Santana la tomó de las caderas y subió las manos hasta la cintura mientras le mordía el hombro izquierdo y luego se lo lamía para aliviárselo. Quinn no sabía qué notó antes, si el contado de su boca o el movimiento de sus manos cuando le tomaron los pechos. Todavía detrás de ella, le tomó los pezones entre los pulgares. El placer se apoderó de su cuerpo y le temblaron las piernas.

—Abre los ojos —le susurró Santana al oído.

Esas palabras la sorprendieron tanto que ella obedeció. Bajó la mirada y vio sus manos bronceadas que le acariciaban la piel. Le ardieron las mejillas, pero no pudo desviar la mirada. Ni siquiera cuando volvió a tomarle los pezones y ella pudo ver y sentir lo que estaba haciendo. Santana presionó el pene erecto contra su trasero y ella deseó que las dos estuvieran desnudas para poder tenerlo dentro. Sabía que estaba húmeda, lo notaba en las bragas. Quiso que la acariciara allí. Necesitaba su contacto por todo el cuerpo.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, se desabrochó el botón del vaquero y se bajó un poco la cremallera, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

—No pares —le susurró la morena sin dejar de acariciarle los pechos—. Sigue.

Ella se bajó la cremallera del todo, pero no tuvo el valor de bajarse los vaqueros. Afortunadamente, no hizo falta. Santana le acarició el vientre con la mano derecha y fue descendiendo hasta introducirla por debajo de las bragas. Sus dedos cálidos se abrieron paso entre los rizos y entre las piernas. Fue directamente al clítoris y lo encontró a la primera.

Estaba abultado y dispuesto. La primera caricia hizo que jadeara; la segunda, que quisiera gritar. Le dio placer con el dedo corazón, con un movimiento circular que la llevó a una espiral de enajenamiento en cuestión de segundos. Fue como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento, o quizá fuera sólo su cuerpo. Ni de prisa ni despacio y, sobre todo, con la presión justa.

Se dejó caer contra la morena. Las piernas podían cederle en cualquier momento, pero no quiso moverse. ¿Qué pasaría si Santana paraba y no volvía a empezar nunca más? Se moriría de anhelo.

Siguió el movimiento circular cada vez un poco más deprisa hasta llevarla al límite. El deseo la abrumó y casi no podía respirar ni pensar. Quería suplicar o gritar. Quería más.

Con la otra mano seguía pellizcándole los pezones y la arrastraba cada vez más cerca del clímax. Su cuerpo se puso en tensión sólo de pensarlo, pero no quería alcanzarlo todavía. Aquello era maravilloso. Sin pensarlo, se bajó los vaqueros y se los quitó con los pies para facilitarle el camino.

Santana introdujo dos dedos. Ella notó los pliegues húmedos y ardientes que se separaban, pero no era suficiente.

—Quiero que entres.

Ella se sorprendió al oírse decir en voz alta lo que quería. Podía notar la dureza contra su trasero y la quería en otro sitio.

—En seguida —contestó—. Relájate.

¿Que se relajara…? Santana volvió a los movimientos circulares en su zona más sensible. Estaba al borde del clímax y no sabía cómo iba a aguantar, pero tampoco se atrevió a proponerle un cambio de posturas porque podía perdérselo todo y eso la mataría…

Santana se detuvo y se retiró.

Quinn se quedó sin respiración mientras intentaba adivinar qué estaba pasando. Estaba desnuda, sólo con los calcetines, y era muy bochornoso cuando había estado al borde de alcanzar el clímax más intenso de su vida y le había suplicado a Santana que la penetrara.

La morena se puso delante de ella, la abrazó y la besó arrebatadoramente. Los labios y las lenguas se enzarzaron en una persecución implacable, Santana introdujo las manos entres sus piernas y ella volvió al borde del éxtasis. El clímax llegó sin avisar y ella se aferró a Santana para mantenerse de pie. Los músculos se contrajeron y expandieron mientras el placer se apoderaba de ella. Podría haber gritado, pero estaban besándose.

Quinn, en una nebulosa, pensó que Santana sabía muy bien lo que hacía mientras seguía acariciándola. Entonces, cuando el estremecimiento cesó y ella pudo respirar otra vez, la tumbó en la cama, se tumbó a su lado y le acarició la cara.

No tenía las gafas y la habitación estaba borrosa, pero Santana estaba suficientemente cerca para poder enfocarla.

—¿Todavía estás bien? —preguntó la morena con media sonrisa.

—Mejor que bien —Quinn suspiró—. Mucho mejor.

—Perfecto.

Santana se sentó y se quitó la camiseta. A pesar del aturdimiento, ella vio perfectamente sus abdominales y su delicada espalda. Era una mujer impresionante. Quizá fuera vulgar, pero quería ver el resto. Tomó el botón de sus vaqueros entre los dedos.

—¿Impaciente?

—Un poco —contestó ella.

—Me gusta en una mujer.

Mientras ella se afanaba, la morena tiró de la goma que le sujetaba la trenza.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Quinn antes de dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

—Soltarte el pelo. Llevo semanas deseando vértelo suelto.

—¿Mi pelo?

—Efectivamente.

Después de lo que acababa de pasar, ella estaba más que dispuesta a concederle lo que quisiera. Se sentó y se llevó una mano a la trenza.

—Desnúdate —le dijo ella.

—A sus órdenes.

Santana se quitó los pantalones y los calzoncillos antes de que ella pudiera soltarse la trenza. Como si no supiera qué hacer con el tiempo que le quedaba, Santana se inclinó para lamerle el pezón derecho. Pese al reciente orgasmo, las entrañas le ardieron. Se tumbó y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no sujetarle la cabeza sobre los pechos.

—Estás distrayéndome.

—No me hagas caso.

Se inclinó sobre ella y se metió el pezón en la boca. Pasó la lengua alrededor de la endurecida cúspide y luego la succionó. Con fuerza. Quinn cerró los ojos, se olvidó del pelo, y se entregó a la experiencia de que Santana Lopez la sedujera. Santana se movía hacia delante y detrás entre sus pechos. Utilizaba los labios, la lengua y los dedos para recorrer cada centímetro de ellos una y otra vez. Ella se retorció preparada para un segundo asalto. Sus entrañas estaban ávidas de recibirlo. Santana estaba dura otra vez o seguía estándolo y Quinn intentó moverse un poco para que pudiera entrar, pero la morena se resistió.

—En seguida —le dijo contra un pecho.

—Eso me dijiste antes.

—No te engaño.

Antes de que ella pudiera quejarse, empezó a descender por su cuerpo.

Le besó el vientre e introdujo la lengua en el ombligo antes de seguir el viaje descendente y alcanzar su destino entre las piernas.

Quinn cerró los ojos y decidió aceptar su suerte, aunque pensó decirle que ya había llegado al clímax una vez y que era muy improbable que volviera a suceder. Sin embargo, hacer el amor con Santana no tenía nada de normal y no podía saberse qué iba a pasar.

La separó con los dedos y la calidez de su aliento la preparó a recibir su lengua. Trazó círculos con la punta de la lengua y luego la acarició hasta el éxtasis con la parte más ancha. Era una mujer entregada a una misión y ella se dio cuenta de que le gustaba que lo fuera. Era paciente e interpretaba su cuerpo. Ella siempre había necesitado un rodaje lento, pero no esa vez. Había pasado de la curiosidad a los jadeos en muy poco tiempo.

Santana la acariciaba avanzando y retrocediendo contra su clítoris. El deseo hizo que separara más las piernas, como si intentara ofrecerle todo lo que era. No sabía si dejarse llevar o contenerse para que durara más. Cada vez estaba más cerca y las piernas le temblaron. Se agarró a la sábana y clavó los talones en el colchón. Santana aceleró un poco e introdujo un dedo. Se puso en tensión al saber que iba a llegar a la consumación. Fue lo último que pensó antes de cada músculo se le contrajera y todo su cuerpo se deshiciera en mil pedazos. Gritó, se arqueó contra la morena para obtenerlo todo. Cabalgó sobre su dedo entre jadeos. Se contrajo alrededor de ella.

Unos minutos más tarde, su corazón se había apaciguado. Estaba extenuada y complacida. Se preguntó si volvería a ser la misma.

—Misión cumplida —dijo ella—. Estoy convencida.

Santana, a su lado, apoyó la cabeza en una mano con una sonrisa.

—Me alegro.

—No, en serio. Ha sido increíble. Podrías tener un culto propio.

Santana sonrió un poco más. Le gustaba haberla complacido. Todo en ella expresaba satisfacción. Estaba congestionada y con las pupilas dilatadas. Parecía una mujer muy feliz.

—No necesito un culto.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó ella—. Podría ser la máxima sacerdotisa.

Quinn tenía los ojos color avellana. Santana no se había fijado nunca. Eran grandes y sexys y se encontró queriendo perderse en ellos. Había querido complacerla por dos motivos. Primero, porque siempre había querido que su pareja disfrutara, pero también porque quería demostrar algo. El maldito artículo seguía obsesionándola. Sin embargo, en algún momento, dejó de importarle. Había querido que todo fuera fantástico por Quinn; porque quería complacerla.

Quinn se sentó, se soltó toda la trenza y se dejó caer otra vez en la cama.

Santana tomó un rizo entre los dedos. Quinn la miró.

—Aun a riesgo de parecer codiciosa, estoy preparada para más.

La morena también. Había estado en erección y preparada desde que la rubia se presentó. Hacía mucho rato de eso. Abrió un cajón de la mesilla, sacó un preservativo y se lo puso. Atrajo a Quinn hacia sí y empezó a besarla. Era suave y moldeable en los sitios adecuados. Le gustaba cómo olía y reaccionaba. Le gustaba todo de ella. Quinn introdujo la mano entre los dos y la acarició.

—Oh… —susurró ella.

Santana fue a preguntar qué pasaba cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba flácida. Hasta hacía tres segundos estaba como una roca, pero en ese momento…

—Dame un segundo —le pidió la morena mientras le acariciaba un pecho.

No pasaba nada, se dijo a sí misma. Siempre había salido bien, era una máquina de hacer el amor. Se centró en el pecho que tenía en la mano. intentó acordarse de una película porno. No dio resultado. La deseaba. La deseaba mucho. Quería entrar en ella, alcanzar el clímax y sentirse bien. Sin embargo, su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

Se puso de espaldas y soltó un juramento. Se tapó los ojos con el brazo por la humillación y deseó no estar allí.

—Santana… —la voz de Quinn fue suave e indecisa.

—No —Santana levantó la otra mano—. Sea lo que sea, no lo digas.

Quiero centrarme en este momento para que, cuando me lo pregunten, pueda decir que fue el más bajo de mi vida. Sé que es por el artículo del periódico. Sé que es por la presión, pero saberlo no sirve de nada.

—Hay una parte positiva.

Santana apartó el brazo y la miró. Quinn estaba inclinada sobre ella.

—No hay nada positivo —replicó la morena intentando no parecer enfadada —. Esto no me había pasado nunca. Sé que es lo que dicen muchas personas, pero es verdad en mi caso. Desde luego, no es por ti. He disfrutado. Quería que llegaras antes al clímax y no tomarte a los cinco segundos. Soy algo mejor que eso.

—Mejor es decir poco —ella sonrió—. Ha sido la mejor experiencia sexual de mi vida. De verdad. ¿Qué dice eso de mi vida? Pone las cosas en perspectiva.

Santana sonrió. Ella también lo hizo y luego, empezó a reírse.

—Soy lamentable.

—No. Jamás. Eres preciosa.

Lo era. Estaba desnuda, sonrojada y sonriéndole. La besó. Ella separó los labios y Santana introdujo la lengua. La acarició todo el cuerpo. La acarició entre las piernas y ella las separó. Estaba húmeda y abrasadora. Quiso entrar allí.

Quinn se movió un poco para que pudiera penetrar. Santana sintió un momento de pánico. Sabía que no podía, pero estaba llenándola. Estaba dura, se dijo con alivio. Acometió con ganas.


	12. Chapter 12

Quinn hizo todo lo posible por serenar su respiración. Era un poco bochornoso seguir jadeando diez minutos después. Sin embargo, si se tenía en cuenta por todo lo que había pasado su cuerpo durante la última media hora, quizá fuera lo mínimo que podía esperarse. Se sentía débil e incapaz de moverse. Irradiaba satisfacción por cada poro.

Santana la abrazó con un brazo y le acarició el costado.

—Increíble —Quinn resopló—. Te digo en serio lo del culto. Cuenta conmigo.

Santana la besó en vez de contestar. Lo hizo con cariño y ella, sin darse cuenta, notó que le brotaban las lágrimas. ¿Lagrimas después de hacer el amor? Se sentó y miró el reloj que había en la mesilla. Eran casi las cinco; una hora después de que hubiera terminado su turno.

—Tengo que irme —lo dijo fundamentalmente por las lágrimas, pero, también, porque casi nunca llegaba tan tarde—. Charlie se preguntará qué me ha pasado.

—Déjala con su chico —dijo Santana abrazándola otra vez—. Llámala y dile que no irás a cenar. Quédate conmigo.

Distintos pensamientos se amontonaron en su cabeza sin orden ni concierto, pero Santana quería que se quedara. ¿Acaso no había personas que no lo hacían y luego se largaban? La rubia habría apostado cualquier cosa a que Santana era una de ellos. Alguien que sólo buscaba sexo no quería compañía después. Entonces ¿era un caso extraordinario o se trataba de una situación completamente distinta?

Ella sabía qué quería que así fuese, pero no iba a preguntarlo.

También estaba el comentario del chico de Charlie. Como si Santana fuera su chica, la de ella. ¿En qué planeta? Para terminar, quería quedarse, pero tenía miedo. Miedo de los sentimientos. Miedo de que la morena la aplastara como si fuese una niña abrumada por los sentimientos. Una mujer fuerte y conocedora de sus posibilidades afrontaría sus temores. Una mujer inteligente que quisiera sobrevivir saldría corriendo como alma que llevaba el diablo.

Santana le acercó su móvil y sonrió. La sonrisa la cautivó. Estaban desnudas, en su cama, y ella había tenido la experiencia sexual más increíble de esta vida o de cualquier otra. ¿Por qué iba a querer marcharse?

—Hola, soy yo —saludó Quinn a Charlie cuando descolgó.

—Qué interesante —comentó Charlie con tono burlón—. Según la pantalla, estoy hablando con Santana López.

—Te llamo… desde su móvil.

—¿Vas a decirme por qué?

Quinn sabía que se lo confesaría más tarde, pero en ese momento no quería entrar en detalles.

—Quería decirte que llegaré un poco tarde esta noche.

Santana la tumbó de espaldas y empezó a lamerle los pechos. A pesar de la lava que empezó a correrle por las venas, Quinn hizo un esfuerzo por respirar de una forma normal.

—¿Quién habría dicho que mi hermanita recia y formal caería prendada de una jugadora de béisbol golfa? —Charlie se rió—. Que lo pases muy bien.

Santana agarró el teléfono.

—No esperes despierta —dijo antes de colgar y de acariciar a Quinn entre las piernas—. ¿Por dónde íbamos?

Media hora y dos orgasmos más tarde, Quinn se repuso, se tumbó de costado y pasó un dedo por la cara de Santana.

—Eres muy guapa.

—No digas eso —replicó ella con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Es algo malo?

—Es una de las cosas que no me gustan de mí.

—Eso no es verdad. A mí me gusta que seas guapa.

—A nadie le gusta que le digan que es guapa —Santana hizo una mueca—. No soy guapa.

—Algo parecido.

La morena la besó en la mano.

—Crees que soy insustancial y que me he aprovechado de mi talento y mi físico.

—Un poco. ¿Quieres decirme que has hecho algo distinto?

—Me gustaría, pero sería mentira —le pasó los dedos entre el pelo—. Esto sí es bello.

—Alma quiere que me lo corte.

—¿Qué quieres tú?

—No lo sé. Siempre he detestado mi pelo. Cuando era más joven, era de un color rojo espantoso. En el colegio se metían conmigo. Ha mejorado desde hace unos años, pero no sé qué hacer con los rizos y todo eso. Así que no le hago caso.

—No hacer caso a algo no consigue mejorarlo.

—Si vas a ponerte profunda y sensible, muchas mujeres se sentirán defraudadas.

—¿Y tú?

Era la segunda vez que daba a entender que ella le importaba. A Quinn le fastidiaba desear que fuese verdad.

—Estoy abierta a los cambios.

—Menos con tu pelo.

—A lo mejor debería cortármelo.

—Deberías hacer lo que te haga sentirte bien.

Estar con Santana la hacía sentir bien, se dijo ella mientras le acariciaba el pecho desnudo. Le gustaba sentir la calidez de su piel. Todavía no podía creerse que estuviera allí, desnuda y acariciándola cuando y como quisiera.

La morena le pasó un dedo por el labio inferior.

—¿Por qué eres enfermera?

—Quería ayudar a la gente y que la gente me necesitara —se quedó atónita de su sinceridad.

—Buenos motivos.

—Altruista, en parte, y a la vez egoísta —reconoció ella—. También quería una profesión que me sustentara. Sabía que tendría que mantenerme económicamente.

—¿Nunca pensaste en casarte con un hombre rico? —preguntó Santana con una sonrisa.

—Nunca pensé en casarme con nadie.

—¿Por qué?

Ella sabía por qué. No confiaba en ningún hombre lo suficiente para creer que la amaba.

—No soy de las que se casan, y no me importa.

—¿No crees que las personas tienen la necesidad biológica de emparejarse?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —Quinn parpadeó.

—Fui a la universidad —contestó Santana con una sonrisa engreída.

—Donde te licenciaste en animadoras y en ser irresistible.

—Me licencié en antropología cultural.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella sin dar crédito a lo que había oído.

—Me pareció que gustaría a las mujeres y me conseguiría muchas.

—Al menos, eres sincera —Quinn se rió.

—Intento serlo. Bueno, volviendo a tu pregunta. Sí, creo que la mayoría de las personas necesitan pareja. Sin embargo, la necesidad es mayor en unas que en otras. Para mí no tiene mucha importancia. Sólo quiero poder ocuparme de mí misma. Comprarme mi casa me metió en ese camino.

—Te cambia la cara cuando hablas de tu casa.

—¿De verdad? Será porque me encanta. Me encanta poder decorarla como quiero. Me encanta tener una provisión de fondos para emergencias, por si necesito un calentador de agua nuevo o tengo algún problema de fontanería. Me encanta pagar un poco más de hipoteca cada mes para poder saldarla en quince años en vez de en treinta. Me siento segura allí — concluyó Santana sin dejar de mirarla—. Sentirte segura es importante para ti.

No hizo una pregunta, era suficientemente inteligente para deducirlo.

—Me crié en una caravana en Tacoma. No era la idea de una buena vida —dijo ella.

—Charlie dijo que tu madre era complicada.

—¿De verdad? ¿Qué más te dijo mi hermana?

—Que tu madre se desahogaba contigo.

—Mi madre bebía mucho —le explicó Quinn con tristeza—. Cuando estaba borracha, era muy mala.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó Santana.

—Lleva siete años sin probar el alcohol.

—Eso está bien, ¿no?

—Supongo. Intenta volver a juntar las piezas.

Santana se inclinó sobre ella y la besó levemente.

—¿Vas a dejar que lo consiga?

—No seas demasiado agudo. Cambiaría mi opinión de ti.

—Puedo soportarlo. ¿Vas a contestarme?

—No lo sé —reconoció lentamente ella—. Algunas veces quiero de verdad que lo consiga.

—¿Pero…?

—Pero todavía estoy furiosa con ella —Quinn arrugó la nariz—. Ya sé que es espantoso. Es mi madre. Está recomponiendo su vida y yo sigo rabiosa por cómo me trató cuando tenía doce años. Tendría que olvidarlo y seguir adelante.

—Eso lo dice tu cabeza, no tu corazón.

—Espera un segundo —ella entrecerró los ojos—. Un título en antropología cultural no te permite jugar a la psicóloga conmigo.

—¿Qué te parece si jugamos desnudas? —Santana sonrió.

—Estamos desnudas y mi respuesta es: no.

—No eres una mujer fácil —Santana la besó.

—Gracias. Toda mi vida he ambicionado no ser fácil.

—Te creo. ¿Por qué no te has casado?

Santana era de una tenacidad que ella no se había imaginado. No estaba dispuesta a reconocer el verdadero motivo y contestó una verdad a medias.

—Nadie me lo ha pedido.

No le explicó que tampoco había dejado que nadie se acercara lo suficiente para pedírselo.

—¿Nadie estuvo a punto? —preguntó Santana sin cambiar de expresión.

—Nadie.

—Entonces, o no encontraste a la persona adecuada o estabas asustada.

Aquello empezaba a entrar en un terreno demasiado personal.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó ella—. Puede decirse lo mismo de ti.

—No he salido con muchos hombres. Lo intenté una temporada, claro, pero solamente fue un arrebato.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir —replicó ella entre risas.

—Me enamoré una vez, ¿te acuerdas? Estaba deseando casarme.

Con una mujer que no lo quiso, recordó Quinn con tristeza. La vida era perversa.

Dani entró en el Daily Grind y miró alrededor buscando a Mike. Hacía un par de semanas habían fijado una cita para tomar café. Lo saludó con la mano cuando lo vio sentado en un rincón. ¿Qué indicaría sobre su vida que el mejor chico que había conocido desde hacía mucho tiempo fuera homosexual?

—¿Qué tal la búsqueda de trabajo? —le preguntó MIke mientras ella se sentaba frente a él.

—Bien. He tenido un par de entrevistas, pero no me han convencido.

La cuestión es que me encanta trabajar con Rachel en The Waterfront. Se trabaja mucho, pero somos un equipo —Dani hizo una mueca—. Menudo topicazo…

—Desde luego, pero no tiene nada de malo. ¿Preferirías trabajar en otro sitio donde no formaras parte de un equipo?

—No. Por eso rechacé la última oferta de trabajo. Ya sé que me dijiste que tuviera paciencia, y tenías razón. Pero… —tomó aliento—. Me fastidia tener que reconocerlo, pero si Blaine dirige la empresa, no me apetece cambiarme. Tratar con él hace que me sienta conectada a la familia.

—Seguirá siendo tu familia independientemente de dónde trabajes.

¿Sigues pensando en buscar fuera de Seattle?

—Debería, pero no he empezado. No quiero marcharme —contestó

Dani.

—Entonces no estás obligada. No hay ninguna ley al respecto.

Él sonrió. Fue una sonrisa delicada y amable que hizo que ella se alegrara de que fueran amigos. Era bueno, y saber que nunca habría nada sexual entre ellos había ayudado mucho. No quería más errores con el mundo masculino.

—No puedo reprocharte que quieras quedarte —siguió él—. Yo no me marcharía de Seattle. Toda mi familia está aquí también. Los quiero, incluso a mi hermana, que se ha pasado los últimos seis meses presentándome a todas las mujeres solteras que conoce. Hasta me da miedo contestar sus llamadas. La última era muy simpática, pero tenía una voz tan chillona…

Él siguió hablando, pero Dani no lo escuchaba. Estaba tan atónita que no podía dejar de mirarlo fijamente. Si su hermana le presentaba mujeres, eso quería decir…

—¿No eres homosexual? —preguntó a bocajarro.

Mike se quedó con la taza de café a medio camino de la boca y el ceño fruncido por la perplejidad.

—¿Creías que soy homosexual?

Dani quería que la tragara la tierra. ¿Cómo había podido equivocarse?

¿Qué pensaría de ella? Peor aún, era encantador y le gustaba, pero ella le había dicho casi a gritos que había algo en él que le hacía pensar que no le gustaban las mujeres. Ningún hombre heterosexual se lo tomaría como un halago.

—Lo siento —susurró ella haciendo un esfuerzo para mirarlo—. No debería haberlo dicho. No quería decir…

¿Qué era lo que no quería decir? No había muchas interpretaciones posibles. Le había preguntado claramente si no era homosexual.

—Homosexual… —Mike dio un sorbo de café—. Interesante.

—¿No me odias? —preguntó ella temerosamente.

—No. ¿Por qué iba a odiarte?

—Algunos hombres no lo considerarían un halago.

—Ya, pero así intentaré vestir mejor.

—Vistes bien —Dani sonrió vacilantemente.

—Un poco conservador —Mike se encogió de hombros y se miró la camisa color marfil y los pantalones oscuros—. Mi hermana no para de perseguirme para que me ponga algo de color. Una camisa rosa… — bromeó él—. Así parecería mucho más homosexual.

—Estás tomándotelo muy bien —Dani se sonrojó.

—Es emocionante. No me había imaginado que hubiera tenido otra vida secreta —la miró con un brillo de emoción en los ojos grises—. ¿Por qué pensaste que era homosexual?

—No lo sé muy bien. Eres amable y callado, y no has intentado seducirme. No es que todos los hombres lo hagan… Tampoco soy para tanto.

—Yo creo que sí lo eres.

Dani no supo cómo interpretarlo. ¿Estaba coqueteando con ella? Si estaba haciéndolo, ¿qué le parecía a ella?

—No estás casado…

—Tú tampoco.

—Lo estuve. Acabo de divorciarme.

—¿Lo has pasado mal? —preguntó él con cierta compasión.

—No peor que cualquier otra, estoy segura. Dave no era un mal tipo

—Dani hizo una pausa—. Espera un segundo. ¿Sabes una cosa? Sí, era espantoso.

Le explicó cómo se conocieron Dave y ella en la universidad y que en el último curso él se lesionó jugando al fútbol americano.

—Estuve a su lado durante la operación y la rehabilitación. No pedía nada a cambio, pero allí estuve. Lo amé aunque sabía que se quedaría paralítico de cintura para abajo y que nunca más volveríamos a tener una relación normal. Quise casarme con él.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Nos casamos. Me empeñé en que se licenciara y siguiera su formación. Al final, consiguió un puesto de profesor universitario y yo empecé a trabajar en Burger Heaven. Creía que éramos felices.

Naturalmente, no lo eran, pero ella pensó que sus problemas eran como los de cualquiera. Algo de aburrimiento, demasiados fines de semana que pasaban haciendo cosas distintas…

—No era perfecto —siguió ella—. Pero pensé… Estaba equivocada.

—¿Pidió el divorcio?

—No sólo eso. Me dijo que yo no había madurado como persona. Que no me había mantenido a su lado. Fue humillante.

Dani se acordó de que quiso gritar por lo injusto de la acusación.

Quiso recordarle que había pasado todo su tiempo libre cuidándolo y manteniéndolos a los dos. Si no había madurado, había sido porque había estado partiéndose el espinazo por él.

—Peor —siguió ella—. Un desastre absoluto. Él había tenido una aventura con una de sus alumnas, o más, no lo sé.

—Lo siento —Mike le tomó la mano.

Ella se lo permitió y miró los dedos entrelazados. Su contacto era agradable, se sentía segura. No hubo el más mínimo estremecimiento, pero después de lo que había vivido, había decidido que la atracción sexual estaba sobre valorada.

—Te olvidarás de él —la tranquilizó Mike—. Te repondrás.

—He olvidado a Dave, pero la cosa no acaba ahí.

—¿No? ¿Qué pasó?

—El clavo para sacar otro clavo. Ryan. Era perfecto. Era encantador, guapo, cariñoso y todo lo que necesitaba para olvidarme de Dave. Sabía exactamente qué decir y cómo decirlo.

—¿Cuál era el inconveniente?

—Estaba casado. Una comadreja mentirosa y farsante. Pensé pegarle un tiro, uno de mis hermanos fue _marine…_,pero lo dejé vivir.

—Seguramente, hiciste bien. No te gustaría la cárcel.

—Al menos, me ahorraría mi desastrosa vida amorosa.

—Es una historia extraordinaria —dijo él.

—Efectivamente, no creo que puedas igualarla.

—No. Y ahora, ¿qué?

—Ahora busco un trabajo y a mi padre. Fundamentalmente, por tu culpa. No paras de hablarme de lo importante que es una familia y tengo que buscarla. No sé ni por dónde empezar.

—¿Lo has intentado con un detective?

—No lo había pensado. A lo mejor sirve de algo. No tengo muchos

datos, pero…

—Puedo darte un par de nombres. Los dos son muy buenos.

Ella se soltó la mano.

—¿Cómo es posible que alguien que da clases de teología y matemáticas conozca detectives?

—Soy un hombre de recursos.

—Eso parece. Más bien, es evidente. Me vendrán bien esos nombres.

Él sacó un bolígrafo del bolsillo de la chaqueta y le pasó una servilleta.

—¿Por qué no me das tú número de teléfono y te llamo para darte la información?

Quince minutos antes, ella no lo habría dudado. Mike el homosexual no era un peligro, pero si no lo era, las cosas eran distintas. Podría llamarla para invitarla a salir…

Dani no sabía qué pensar. Meterse en una historia debería estar prohibido para ella. Sin embargo. Mike le caía bien y nada hacía pensar que pudiera ser una amenaza. Aunque los vecinos de los asesinos en serie siempre decían que eran tipos muy simpáticos… Aun así, apuntó el número de su teléfono móvil y se lo dio. Algunas veces había que dar una oportunidad a los demás.

Quinn llegó a trabajar un poco antes de su hora. Cerró el coche y miró la imponente casa. Por primera vez desde que la contrataron para cuidar a

Alma, no quiso entrar. Podría imaginarse mil motivos, pero sólo había uno verdadero. Estaba aterrada. El día y la noche anteriores habían sido maravillosos. Santana había conseguido que se sintiera como nunca. Hicieron el amor otra vez antes de que ella se marchara por fin. Fue mucho después de medianoche y Charlie la esperó levantada. No le importaron las bromas y las soportó perfectamente porque todavía estaba en una nube por todo lo que Santana había hecho con su cuerpo; y no se refería sólo al sexo.

Eso fue fantástico, pero no lo mejor. Lo mejor fue estar con ella y descubrir que le gustaba más de lo que se había imaginado.

Por eso, a la mañana siguiente tenía una sensación más extraña. ¿Qué habría significado para ella el rato que habían pasado juntas? ¿Qué estaría pensando? ¿Estaría arrepentida? ¿Querría fingir que no había pasado nada?

¿Qué esperaba? Se imaginó que ella estaría pensando lo mismo y dando por supuesto que Quinn tendría la última palabra sobre lo que había pasado, pero eso era un grado de madurez que ella no alcanzaría en toda su vida. Tendría que asimilar que estaba aterrada porque la morena se hubiera arrepentido. Sin embargo, no pudo. Quería repetir la noche anterior. Quería hablar, reír y acariciarla. Quería estar con ella de todas las formas posibles.

Era suficientemente realista para aceptar que si Santana se había interesado en ella, era porque estaba encerrada en esa casa. No había hordas de admiradoras por todas partes. Cuando eso cambiara, también cambiaría su opinión sobre ella, pero hasta entonces... Sabía que como una mujer fuerte y autosuficiente, debería pedir respuestas. Sin embargo, decidió que por ese día sería un triunfo no actuar llevada por el miedo.

Colgó el abrigo en el armario del vestíbulo, dejó el bolso en la repisa y fue a la cocina.

Santana estaba allí. Estaba de pie y de espaldas a ella, lo que le permitió mirar todo lo que quiso. Clavó la mirada en su trasero. Un estremecimiento se apoderó de sus entrañas. Debió de hacer un ruido porque Santana se dio la vuelta.

Por un instante, se limitó a mirarla. Ella se quedó petrificada por el miedo. Entonces, le sonrió. Fue una sonrisa lenta, sexy y cariñosa. Una sonrisa pensada para que una mujer se derritiera. Como casi le pasó a ella.

Santana se acercó, le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y la besó con tanto ímpetu que casi se puso a flotar.

—Buenos días —susurró Santana.

—Hola… —dijo Quinn con un tono suave y seductor que la sorprendió

a ella misma.

—¿Has dormido bien?

—La verdad es que no.

—Yo tampoco. No podía sacarte de mi cabeza y no sé si eso es bueno

o malo —la miró fijamente a los ojos—. He salido y te he traído hojaldres.

Sé que te gustan, aunque no sé cuáles le gustan más y he traído uno de cada tipo.

¿Hojaldres? ¿Había notado que tenía debilidad por los hojaldres?

—No hacía falta —susurró ella.

—Ya sé que no era imprescindible, pero me ha apetecido.

Así de sencillo, los muros que la habían protegido tan bien, se vieron reducidos a polvo.

Santana se reunió con Rachel en el despacho de ésta en The Waterfront.

Rachel y ella habían sido amigos durante el primer matrimonio con su hermano, durante el divorcio y durante el tiempo que Noah y ella estuvieron separados. También eran amigos entonces, cuando Noah y ella habían vuelto

a casarse.

—¿Hoy no has traído a Allison al trabajo? —preguntó mientras se sentaba—. Me gusta tenerla en brazos.

—Porque te adora, como todas las mujeres del planeta —Rachel dejó el bolígrafo—. No lo entiendo. Sólo tiene unos meses y en cuanto la tomas

en brazos, se pone tonta. Debe de ser algo físico.

—Así es —Santana sonrió—. No es mi culpa, pero ahí está.

—Por favor… ¿Querías hablar de ti o verme?

—¿Tengo alguna alternativa? —le encantaba incordiar a Rachel.

—No te hago ni caso —contestó ella—. ¿Sabías que Blaine y Elissa están buscando un sitio para celebrar la boda? Yo esperaba que lo hicieran aquí, pero Blaine quiere un sitio que no tenga nada que ver con los López. No lo entiendo. Si no lo hacen aquí, yo no cocinaré.

—A lo mejor no quiere que sirvas la comida de su boda.

Rachel la miró con los ojos como ascuas y ella se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata.

—¿Por qué? ¿Insinúas que mi comida no es fabulosa? ¿Hay algún cocinero en todo el Estado mejor que yo?

—Una tregua —Santana levantó las manos—. No se trata de la cocina.

¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que tu cuñado puede querer celebrar la boda en otro sido para que puedas ir y pasártelo bien en vez de tener que cocinar para doscientos invitados?

—No —reconoció ella—, pero mi comida sería muchísimo mejor.

—Sin duda. Piensa en cuánto te quiere Blaine. Está dispuesto a sacrificarse y renunciar a tu talento.

—Estás tomándome el pelo —farfulló ella.

—Es posible, pero está saliéndome de maravilla.

—Por lo menos no eres desagradable —Rachel se dejo caer contra el respaldo de su butaca—. De acuerdo, les permitiré que elijan otro sitio, pero yo serviré la cena del ensayo. ¿Qué te parece algo con cangrejo? O quizá…

Santana gruñó y bajó la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella.

—Nada de menús, por favor. Cualquier cosa menos eso. Podemos hablar de compras si quieres, pero de nada que tenga que ver con la comida.

—Muy bien, elijo el tema. ¿Ya estás saliendo con Quinn?

Rachel era única para encontrar una manera de torturarlo y ella lo respetaba.

—No estamos saliendo —contestó sin alterarse.

La noche anterior se lo habían pasado de maravilla en la cama, pero eso no era salir.

—¿Por qué no la invitas a salir? Te gusta, y no te molestes en negarlo.

Lo noto cuando las veo juntas.

—No voy a negarlo. Me gusta Quinn. Es fantástica.

Era mucho más que eso. Era guapa, sexy e inteligente. No le dejaba que se anduviera con tonterías y eso lo respetaba.

—Vaya —Rachel arqueó las cejas—. A lo mejor he formulado mal la pregunta. ¿Quinn y tú están liadas?

Santana no pudo contener la sonrisa. Tuvo la sensación de que Rachel podía ver lo que quisiera con sólo mirarla a la cara.

—Estamos liadas —reconoció.

—No sé qué decir —Rachel sacudió la cabeza—. Te gusta una mujer con la que estás liada. No es por conveniencia ni por pasar el rato. Esto significa algo para ti. ¿Has pensado que te hace casi normal?

—Nunca seré normal, pero no te agobies, Quinn puede manejarme. No pasa nada.


	13. Chapter 13

—Fue tan imperativa… —se quejó Quinn—. «Pregunta por Ramón.

Dile que vas de mi parte». ¿Quién se ha creído que es? ¿Un miembro de la realeza europea? Es una anciana con la cadera rota y no acepto órdenes de ella.

Charlie sonrió desde el extremo opuesto del sofá de cuero de un salón de belleza silencioso y elegante.

—Pobre Alma—la compadeció Charlie —. Tanta inquietud porque te dio el nombre de su peluquero, como un favor. En cuanto a aceptar órdenes, es parte de tu profesión.

Quinn tomó la enorme taza de café entre las manos y frunció el ceño.

—Si vas a ser lógica, nos ahorramos esta conversación. No puedo creerme que esté aquí. Mi pelo no tiene solución. Santana ni siquiera se dará cuenta y si lo hace, le parecerá espantoso.

—¿Santana? — Charlie dio un sorbo de su café—. ¿Qué le importa? — preguntó con tono inocente.

—Te mataré —Quinn la miró fijamente—. Te lo juro. No me pongas a prueba.

—Vaya, violencia… Debe de tratarse de ella. Además, nunca has querido hacer nada por alguien. ¿Por qué es diferente?

—Lo es, punto.

Quinn no quería entrar a hablar de algo que no sabía bien.

—Santana te considera fantástica — Charlie sonrió con delicadeza—. Está enamorándose de ti.

Por mucho que Quinn quisiera que eso fuera verdad, tenía sus dudas.

—Una noche de sexo no consolida una relación.

—A veces ayuda. ¿Por qué iba a arriesgarse con algo tan íntimo con una persona a la que tiene que ver todos los días si no le importa?

—No lo sé. Llevará mucho tiempo de abstinencia y yo estaba al alcance de la mano. Alma me avisó. Tendría que haberle hecho caso.

—Cariño, te quedaste embobada en cuanto la viste.

Era verdad, pero no lo reconocería ni aunque la torturaran.

—Yo no soy como las otras mujeres con las que se acuesta. No soy insustancial y guapa.

—Entonces, está cambiando. Ahora quiere sustancia además de belleza. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Quinn, más resignada que otra cosa, pensó que esas palabras no la describían.

—No puedo hacerlo —masculló—. No voy a hacerlo.

—¿Vas a tirar la toalla? —preguntó su hermana—. Eso es fantástico.

Conoces a una persona estupenda en la que no puedes dejar de pensar y, por motivos disparatados, renuncias sin intentarlo siquiera. ¿Alguna vez has pensado que las mejores cosas de la vida exigen cierto riesgo? No se presentan solas y te dispensan todo lo que quieres.

Quinn dejó la taza de café con cierta brusquedad.

—Para ti es muy fácil decirlo. Si no recuerdo mal, eso describe bastante acertadamente tu vida. ¿Cuándo te has esforzado por algo?

—Yo estuve donde tenía que estar e hice lo que tenía que hacer — replicó Charlie sin alterarse—. Efectivamente, tuve algunas ventajas. Lo sé y me ayudaron. Ser guapa me permitió entrar en el equipo de animadoras, pero no me mantuvo allí. Tuve que trabajar mucho para aprender las coreografías. La universidad tampoco fue fácil para mí.

—¿Estudiar se interpuso en tu vida social?

A Quinn no le gustó cómo lo dijo. Cuando menos se lo esperaba, se dejaba arrastrar por la amargura del pasado.

—Perdona —rectificó inmediatamente—. No se trata de ti y lo sé. Estoy excediéndome.

—También lo sé —su hermana le sonrió—. Tienes miedo. Nunca habías intentado nada con una mujer.

—Vamos, estoy intentando ser conciliadora. Deja de machacarme.

—Te digo la verdad y lo sabes. Te quiero desde el preciso instante que naciste. Eres mi mejor amiga. Quiero lo mejor para ti, pero he visto que te alejas de lo que quieres una y otra vez porque no quieres intentarlo. Me espantaría que perdieras a Santana por eso.

—No sé si lo tengo —se justificó Quinn—. Creo que no.

—Entonces, ve por ella.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo —repitió Quinn—. ¿Cuándo te ha hecho daño una persona?

Se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello en cuanto la última palabra salió de su boca.

—Perdona —susurró—. Perdóname.

—No pasa nada — Charlie sacudió la cabeza—. Soy la perfecta, ¿no?

Era una vieja broma entre las dos, pero esa vez, a Quinn le costó sonreír.

—Sé que es difícil para ti —siguió Charlie —. Lo deseas, pero ella es guapísima y eso te aterra. Tienes que intentarlo. Es demasiado buena para dejarla escapar.

—No sé cómo competir con las otras mujeres. Soy completamente distinta.

—¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que eso puede ser una ventaja? Me has dicho que Santana no mantiene relaciones, que es una mujer de una sola noche. Sin embargo, eso no es lo que está pasando contigo.

—En realidad, sólo fue una noche —replicó Quinn mientras se encogía de hombros —, pero también es verdad que no me evita.

—A lo mejor eres exactamente lo que está buscando.

—A lo mejor no.

—Ya está bien — Charlie frunció el ceño—. Estoy muriéndome, maldita sea, así que tienes que hacerme caso. Te gusta esa mujer. Vas a meterte de lleno en la relación. Vas a dar todo lo que tienes y si acaba mal, tendrás la satisfacción de saber que no te arrepientes de nada.

Charlie pensó que podía quedarse con un corazón hecho añicos, pero no lo dijo.

—No soporto que juegues la baza de la muerte.

—Busca tus puntos fuertes. A lo mejor, el pelo puede ser un principio.

Podemos hacer una transformación completa. Ropa, maquillaje… Santana se volverá loca.

A Quinn le encantó la idea, pero la realidad era muy tozuda.

—No soy… guapa. Lo sabes.

—Claro que lo eres. Puedes serlo si no te ocultas detrás de esas espantosas batas o eso… — Charlie le señaló el jersey.

Quinn se miró el jersey marrón que llevaba encima de los vaqueros.

—¿Qué?

—Es el paradigma de lo feo. Es grande y el color le quita la vida de la cara. Pareces una patata. Tienes un cuerpo precioso; enséñalo. Deslúmbralo con un poco de tus pechos. Los personas como Santana tienen el mismo desarrollo emocional que un perro callejero de tipo medio. Si les enseñas tus… virtudes, harán cualquier cosa.

—Eso es repugnantemente sexista.

—Pero es verdad.

Quinn se vio tentada. Siempre se había mantenido al margen del juego porque era más fácil que competir. Sin embargo, nadie le había importado tanto como Santana. Charlie tenía razón. Algunas cosas merecían la pena, correría el riesgo. Si la aplastaban como a una cucaracha, ya pensaría cómo seguir adelante a pesar del sufrimiento.

—Muy bien —dijo Quinn justo cuando un hombre alto y delgado se acercaba a ellas.

—Soy Ramón —se presentó el hombre—. ¿Quién es Quinn?

—Yo —contestó ella mientras se levantaba.

—Ya lo veo. Alma me dijo que tenías un pelo rebelde —Ramón sonrió—. Me gustan las mujeres con pelo rebelde. Indica su temperamento, ¿verdad?

Quinn no tuvo coraje para decirle que tenía poco de rebelde y mucho de gatita faldera.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó él.

Ella tomó aliento y se inclinó por decir la verdad.

—Un milagro.

Quinn se miraba tan fijamente en el espejo de los grandes almacenes que Charlie se rió.

—Eres tú —le aseguró con tono de estar complacida—. Tú y nadie más que tú.

—No puedo creérmelo —reconoció Quinn.

Ramón había obrado el milagro y había compensando hasta el último centavo de los ciento veinte dólares que había pagado. Empezó cortándole unos quince centímetros de pelo, lo que casi le cuesta un ataque al corazón.

Luego, con una cuchilla, fue dejándoselo a capas. Entre tanto no dejaba de elogiar los distintos colores que tenía su pelo, que nunca necesitaría mechas y que los rizos ondulados eran preciosos. Quinn lo rebatió, dijo que no eran rizos, que eran unas ondas sin gracia, pero se había equivocado. Al parecer, los rizos habían perdido la forma y el vigor por llevar el pelo largo. Sin embargo, en ese momento, con el pelo justo por debajo de los hombros, eran rizos, muchos rizos. Ramón le enseñó a utilizar un par de productos para resaltar y separar los rizos. Luego, le dio la vuelta para que viera su reflejo y ella casi se desmayó.

Tenía un pelo maravilloso. Sexy, vaporoso y con un color increíble.

En general, castaño, pero con reflejos dorados y rubios.

Antes de que pudiera regodearse con su recién adquirida sensación, Charlie la arrastró al fondo del salón de belleza, donde una mujer perversa le depiló las cejas con cera. El dolor fue intenso, pero breve. A eso siguió una transformación total.

Desiree le prometió que solo tardaría cinco minutos y Quinn lo cronometró. Tardó siete minutos en maquillarla, pero cuando vio el resultado, decidió no quejarse. Tenía la piel resplandeciente y los ojos enormes. El brillo de los labios hacía que su boca pareciera carnosa y sexy.

—No puedo creerme que sea yo —insistió Quinn mirándose al espejo de los grandes almacenes.

—Lo eres. Aunque, sinceramente, las gafas tienen que desaparecer.

—No puedo llevar lentillas.

Quinn dejó de mirarse al espejo y siguió a su hermana a una sección llena de ropa preciosa.

—Hay otras soluciones —comentó Charlie —. Puedes operarte.

—No voy a permitir que un láser me achicharre la córnea sólo para no llevar gafas.

—La belleza duele. Además, ¿no te gustaría ver el reloj por las mañanas?

—Lo veo muy bien.

—Si te inclinas, lo agarras y te lo pones delante de las narices.

Vamos, Quinn, es inocuo. Millones de personas se lo han hecho y están encantadas con los resultados.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo; nadie va hablar de calcinarte la cornea.

—Muy bien. Me olvidaré de las gafas. Vamos a buscarte unos vaqueros como Dios manda.

Media hora más tarde, Quinn tenía tres vaqueros que le sentaban de maravilla. Se abotonó la primera de las blusas que le había llevado Charlie.

—Te sienta mejor —le dijo su hermana—. Mira cómo se ajusta a las curvas de tu cuerpo. También he traído algunos jerséis, y no son marrones.

—Muy graciosa.

Quinn, sin embargo, no tuvo motivos de queja. Le gustó el color verde oscuro que arrancaba reflejos verdes de sus ojos color avellana. Charlie la obligó a seguir probándose todo tipo de colores que ella nunca habría elegido. El montón fue aumentando hasta que Quinn notó que la tarjeta de crédito temblaba de miedo.

—No necesito todo esto —se quejó.

Sin embargo, tampoco sabía si podría elegir lo que más le gustaba. Le pareció curioso, porque cuando iba sola de compras, nada le parecía bien. Su hermana entró al vestidor con un vestido negro.

—Ya sé lo que vas a decir —se adelanto Charlie —. «¿Cuándo voy a ponérmelo? Es muy caro, no es de mi estilo…» Bla, bla, bla. Vas a probártelo y luego, hablaremos.

Quinn agarró el vestido, lo colgó de un gancho y se acercó a su hermana.

—Te quiero —la abrazó—. Quiero que lo tengas muy claro.

—Yo también te quiero —respondió Charlie.

Se sonrieron y Quinn descolgó el vestido.

—La verdad es que no puedo ponérmelo en ningún sitio.

—Eso no le importa a nadie.

Tuvieron que ir al coche para dejar todos los paquetes, pero cuando

Quinn había creído que habían terminado, Charlie volvió a entrar y la llevó a una tienda conocida. Conocida porque la había visto por fuera, pero Quinn nunca había entrado.

—Ni hablar —Quinn se paró en seco a la entrada—. Ya tengo suficiente.

—Nada de eso. Usas unas bragas vulgares y tus sujetadores son sosos.

Estás con una mujer estupenda. Se merece un poco de encaje y seda. Hazme caso, le encantará.

En el caso de que quisiera verla en ropa interior otra vez, se dijo Quinn, intrigada ante la perspectiva de algo sexy y nerviosa por la reacción de Santana ante su nueva personalidad.

Charlie empezó a elegir sujetadores maravillosos con bragas a juego, pero cuando paso por un mostrador lleno de tangas, Quinn sacudió la cabeza.

—No vas a ponerme una cosa de esas ni por todo el oro del mundo.

—¿Te apuestas algo? —pregunto Charlie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Santana entró en el despacho que tenía Cal en la sede central de The Daily Grind y se dejó caer en una butaca de cuero delante de la mesa de su hermano.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó Noah—. Pareces cansada.

—Estoy bien. Sigo repasando el correo. Lo he ordenado en montones por fechas.

—Parece organizado.

—Es una locura. Me escriben infinidad de niños. Algunos quieren algo, pero la mayoría sólo quiere ponerse en contacto conmigo. Creen que verme o hablar conmigo sería algo especial.

—Eres famosa.

—¿Famosa por qué? —Santana se sentía el último mono—. He desperdiciado un año de mi vida. Me lesioné y fue por mi culpa.

—¿Cuando te fastidiaste el hombro? —Noah se inclinó hacia ella—. No fue culpa tuya. Diste un giro para esquivar a unos niños en la nieve. Fue mala suerte.

—Eso es lo que le conté —Santana estaba dispuesta a decir la verdad—. No había ningún niño. Estaba borracha. Por eso perdí el control y me estrellé contra un árbol. Así tiré por la borda mi carrera. Estaba borracha y fui una majadera. Luego, leí lo de esos niños enfermos y me di cuenta de que no tengo motivos para quejarme. Debería dedicar cada día a hacerlos felices.

—Ésa no es tu profesión —le dijo Noah—. La vida no es así.

—¿Cómo es? No puedo seguir siendo un cero a la izquierda. Tengo que hacer algo que esté bien, pero no sé cómo —se hundió más en la butaca—. La prensa sigue acosándome. Me persiguen en cuanto salgo.

—Fue una historia ideada para captar la atención de todo el mundo.

—¿Sabes una cosa? Ya no me importa casi nada.

¿Por qué iba a importarle una mujer de la que no se acordaba? Sabía lo bien que había salido todo con Quinn. Era curioso que eso le importara mucho más en ese momento.

—Quiero dejar el bar —dijo Santana—. Más tarde hablaré con Blaine.

—Acabas de decir que lo de la prensa ya no te importa.

—No se trata de eso. Tengo que hacer algo distinto. No soy la persona adecuada para este trabajo. No quiero pasarme el día contando historias.

Quiero…

Eso era lo malo. No sabía qué quería.

—Eres rica, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Noah.

—¿Necesitas un préstamo?

—No. Estaba pensando en ti. Tienes más dinero del que podrías gastarte.

—Efectivamente.

—Crea una fundación. Una de verdad. Dótala de fondos suficientes para que se financie con los intereses y ofrécesela al mundo.

Santana se puso muy derecha. No sabía nada de fundaciones, salvo que hacían cosas buenas. Se acordó de lo que había disfrutado viendo a aquellos niños con su material deportivo nuevo.

—Podría centrarme en lo que quiero —se dijo Santana a sí misma en voz alta—. Los niños y el deporte.

—Más aún —intervino su hermano—. Todo el mundo está interesado en ti. Puedes acceder a gente a la que los demás no soñamos con conocer. Santana sabía que era verdad. Le bastaba con llamar para hablar con quien fuera.

—Podría ser generosa sin que nadie supiera que soy yo.

—¿Es lo que quieres?

Santana pensó en todas esas cartas y peticiones, y en las respuestas tan frías que habían recibido.

—Ya no necesito que se me aprecie por hacer lo correcto —contestó

Santana con calma.

Quinn entró en la habitación de Alma y se preparó para oír todo tipo de comentarios. Llevaba unos vaqueros nuevos y un jersey ceñido. Pese a su inexperiencia, había conseguido imitar la cascada de rizos de Ramón y no se había sacado un ojo al maquillarse. Sin embargo, una vez allí, se sentía ridícula. Como una cabra que intentara pasar por una gacela.

—Buenos días —la saludó Alma mientras la miraba por encima del periódico—. ¿Lo pasaste bien en tu día libre?

—Sí. ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

—Como una vieja con la cadera rota. Esta mañana me duele un poco, pero sobreviviré.

—Esperaba algo más de la vida. Sobrevivir no es divertido.

—Crees que vas a distraerme para que no me dé cuenta de los cambios, pero te equivocas —Alma sonrió—. Ponte en medio de la habitación y date la vuelta despacio.

—No me pagas para que haga de modelo.

—Te pago para que satisfagas mis caprichos. Adelante.

Quinn, cohibida y sintiéndose absurda, obedeció. Se puso en el centro de la habitación y se dio la vuelta lentamente. Alma la miró y asintió con la cabeza.

—Mejor —dijo—. Mucho mejor. Viste a Ramón.

—Sí. Me cortó el pelo y me enseñó a usar unos productos bastante pringosos.

—La ropa también es bonita. Por fin pareces una mujer y no una patata.

—¿Una patata…? —Quinn se rio.

—Si hubiera tenido que volver a ver otro jersey marrón, habría vuelto al hospital.

—Lo dudo.

—¿Te ayudó tu hermana a elegir la ropa?

Quinn pensó decirle que era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo sola, pero las dos sabían la verdad.

—Sí. Lo eligió todo. Es un poco bochornoso que yo no sepa lo que me favorece.

—Claro que lo sabes —Alma se inclino hacia delante —, pero hay que hacer algo con esas gafas.

—No puedo llevar lentillas y no empieces a hablarme de rayos láser. No voy a achicharrarme la córnea. ¿De acuerdo?

—No te la achicharran entera, pero déjalo. Estás muy bien. Santana se quedará impresionada.

Quinn se quedó helada. La verdad era que se había acostado con Santana en casa de Alma, pero nunca se habría imaginado que ella lo sabía. No podía saberlo. Sería demasiado humillante. Debía estar hablando de otra cosa. De Santana en general o de su enamoramiento de ella, algo que tampoco debería saber nadie.

—No lo he hecho por… Santana —balbució Quinn.

—Claro que no, cariño. Sólo quiero que tengas cuidado. Te aprecio mucho y no quiero que te hagan daño.

Quinn agradeció el gesto. Supo que Alma lo decía con cariño y preocupación. Sin embargo, la inquietó que diera por supuesto que Santana sería quien hiciera el daño. Parecía imposible que ella pudiera ser quien la dejara o la hiciera sufrir. Era lógico, pero, por una vez, le gustaría ser ella la que tuviera la sartén por el mango y no la que fuera suplicando.

—Te traeré café —dijo Quinn antes de salir de la habitación.

Fue a la cocina y se sorprendió de encontrarse con Santana. Ella levantó la mirada, empezó a hablar y la miró fijamente.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella.

—Nada. Hola, me alegro de verte. Ayer te eché de menos.

—Tenía el día libre.

Ella supo que había sido un poco antipática y el verdadero motivo no tenía nada que ver con la morena.

—Nadie ha dicho que no lo tuvieras —Santana se acercó y la besó—. Me gusta tu pelo.

—Me lo he cortado —Quinn se sintió ridícula y cohibida.

—Antes no sabías si querías cortártelo. Estás bien —Santana sonrió—. Mejor dicho, estás fantástica.

—Ahora —Quinn no pudo evitar el tono de rencor—. Te has olvidado de decir «ahora». Pero me alegro de haber salido del pelotón de las feas y ser una más de tus guapas.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás furiosa conmigo?

No lo estaba. Estaba furiosa consigo misma, pero era más fácil gritarle a ella.

—Soy lamentable. Doy verdadera pena y no lo soporto. ¿Por qué no puedo cautivarte? ¿Por qué no estás preocupada de que ya no me intereses más?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo estoy?

Ella agarró la cafetera, se sirvió y lo miró con rabia.

—Por favor… Me he transformado. Llevo maquillaje y un tanga y lo he hecho todo por ti. ¿Para qué? ¿Cuál es el objetivo? Es un disparate y es culpa tuya.

—¿Culpa mía? ¿El qué? ¿Por qué?

Lo oyó farfullar algo mientras ella se marchaba, pero no se dio la vuelta. Había sido un error, se dijo sombríamente. ¿A quién iba a engañar? No daba el tipo y nunca lo daría. Había sido un error intentarlo. Era preferible jugar sobre seguro y no correr el riesgo de sufrir.


End file.
